Always on my mind
by romeo'stomboy
Summary: "Depuis ce matin là, il avait l'impression de vivre entouré d'un épais brouillard. Une lumière automnale. Dans sa mémoire foutraque, c'était bientôt l'hiver." Un matin, ils se sont tous réveillés avec un poids sur le cœur. Comment survivre à l'absence désormais ? Comment se remettre de tant de douleur ? Va t'il enfin revenir ? Pourra t-il les sauver de leurs démons ? Patron x Geek
1. I - Juste au cas où

Hello les copains et les copines !

Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une fiction autour des personnages si riches de Salut les geeks ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire ! Aujourd'hui, simplement un prologue au récit.

Disclaimer : bien entendu aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I : Juste au cas où

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps ça faisait déjà ?

Combien de temps qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de laisser la lumière allumée dans l'entrée la nuit ? «Juste au cas où», c'est ce qu'il disait tous les soirs en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Juste au cas où.

Combien de temps que cette porte donnant sur sa chambre restait fermée ? Qu'ils n'osaient plus y mettre les pieds ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas pu oublier cette vision. Cette chambre soudain si vide. Image figée dans leur mémoire.

Combien de temps que l'odeur de cigarette avait disparu de l'appartement ? Il ne planait plus dans l'air que le suave parfum des joints du Hippie.

Combien de temps qu'ils avaient posté cette première vidéo, la première sans lui ? Depuis, les tournages n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes et personne n'était venu le remplacer.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé au juste ?

Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

Depuis ce matin là, il avait l'impression de vivre entouré d'un épais brouillard. Une lumière automnale. Tous ses souvenirs étaient flous. Les journées se confondaient. Les minutes devenaient des heures. Les semaines se réduisaient à quelques secondes. La chronologie n'existait plus et chaque jour lui semblait pourtant plus gris et morne que le précédent. Dans sa mémoire foutraque, c'était bientôt l'hiver.

Il soupira. Chaque matin, quand il ouvrait les yeux, la vérité s'imposait à lui, violemment. Comme un coup de poing dans le torse. Le genre de truc qui te coupe le souffle. Il était parti. Disparu. Envolé. Volatilisé. Sans aucune raison. Sans laisser aucune trace derrière lui. C'est comme s'il avait simplement cessé d'exister.

Il était parti.

Le jeune homme s'étira. Il sentait son corps courbaturé. Il se sentait fatigué. Il s'extirpa tout de même de son lit. Grognement de déplaisir. Il faisait si froid en dehors de ses couvertures.

Il sortit de sa chambre après s'être vêtu à la va vite. En face de lui dans le couloir, il y avait l'autre porte. Celle de sa chambre. Cette porte qu'ils ne savaient plus ouvrir. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se résoudre à toucher à quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient même pas refait le lit. Juste au cas où.

Il descendit d'un pas qui se voulait léger l'escalier du duplex et traversa le salon en direction de la cuisine. Ses pieds nus tapaient sur le sol froid. Il entendait les bruits joyeux de ses comparses s'éveillant, déjeunant et discutant. Il était certainement le dernier debout.

Il entra, figeant sur son visage un immense sourire. Tous lui sourirent en retour. Ça avait l'air sincère. Ils jouaient tous la comédie. Ils seraient morts s'ils n'avaient pas appris à faire semblant. Juste au cas où.

Mathieu releva le visage de sa tasse de café et en tendit une déjà préparée et encore chaude au nouvel arrivant. Un sourire dans ses yeux. Mince joie.

«Tiens, boit ça tant que c'est chaud.»

Il s'assit à sa place, celle habituelle, coincé sur le banc entre Mathieu et Panda. En face d'eux trois, la table était appuyée contre le mur de la cuisine. Pièce trop étroite pour y installer la tablée au centre. À un bout, le Hippie sirotait un thé au parfum douteux. De l'autre côté, une simple chaise vide. Juste au cas où.

Le garçon fut le premier à finir son petit-déjeuner. Tous le suivirent des yeux quand il quitta la pièce. Ils écoutèrent ses pas se perdre à l'étage. Ils ne prirent pas la parole avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain claquer et l'eau de la douche couler.

Maître Panda soupira alors.

«Ce petit va me briser le cœur ...»

«Tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne peut rien faire» renchérit Mathieu avec une douceur qui se voulait réconfortante.

Depuis son départ, ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert.

Bien sur certaines personnes comparaient cette absence à celle de la Fille, ou du Prof. Mais eux étaient encore bien présents dans leurs vies. Ils s'étaient simplement écartés de leur aventure, avaient empruntés un chemin différent. Lui, il avait tout bonnement disparu.

Et après presque quatre ans réunis, ils avaient tous eu l'impression de perdre un morceau d'eux même. Pour la simple raison qu'ils n'étaient entiers qu'ensemble.

Soudaine absence dans l'appartement.

Alors ils avaient comblé, effacé le vide en renforçant leurs liens et leur amitié. Leur amour. Ça avait au moins eu le bon côté de les rapprocher les uns des autres. Encore davantage. Ils avaient fait leur deuil en faisant semblant d'aller mieux. À force de singer le bonheur, peut être allait-il revenir. Mais le Geek éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à faire semblant.

Il parlait moins. Il jouait moins. Il dormait moins. Il mangeait moins. Il passait des heures entières assit sur le canapé du salon, sur son lit. Sans rien faire. Bien sur, s'il avait pu, Mathieu aurait eu une réaction semblable. Ils auraient tous eu ce comportement. Mais il devait se montrer fort pour les autres. Surtout pour lui. Juste au cas où.

Ils avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient guérir à sa place. Que leurs soins compenserai bien vite la tristesse dans sa moue. Ils y avaient cru.

Leur jeune acolyte avait quant à lui perdu goût à la vie. Il avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Ils étaient désormais seuls. Ils étaient désormais amputés. Ne restait qu'un membre fantôme. Un vide encore douloureux. Presque présent et palpable.

Et petit à petit, les autres n'avaient plus trouver de moyen de le faire sourire sincèrement. Les chanson de l'Instant Panda ne lui mettaient plus ces jolies étoiles dans les yeux. Les délires sans queue ni tête du Hippie ne le laissaient plus aussi perplexe. Les blagues de Mathieu ne le faisaient plus rire. Plus rien ne l'enthousiasmait. Même plus les tournages de SLG.

Et petit à petit, ça amplifiait leur propre douleur. Ils avaient mal à voir le jeune homme souffrir ainsi en silence et essayer si maladroitement de le cacher. Croiser son regard triste leur rappelait chaque jour l'origine de ce mal. Ce vide dans leur poitrine.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour s'aider eux même. Et c'était le Geek, le plus sensible et fragile d'entre eux, qui en pâtissait le plus.

...

Devant la cabine de douche un tas de vêtements témoignait de la présence silencieuse du garçon. Il avait soigneusement déposé sa casquette sur une patère avant de s'y glisser. Après de longues minutes, il avait éteint le jet d'eau. Prostré au sol, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux.

...

L'homme marchait avec souplesse sur le trottoir d'en face. Il s'arrêta. C'était là. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de l'immeuble. Les rayons du soleil se réfractaient sur les vitres. Éblouissant. Il n'était pas revenu depuis si longtemps.

...

Il grelottait de froid. Son corps nu et moucheté de gouttes d'eau tremblait. De plus en plus fort. Son dos se soulevait de quelques spasmes violents. On l'entendait renifler régulièrement. Il avait froid. Ce n'était que ça.

...

Il traversa la rue. Debout sur le bitume, il gardait le visage tendu vers le bâtiment. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changer. Pas vraiment. Ça aurait presque pu le faire sourire. Ça ressemblait à ses souvenirs.

...

Il sanglotait. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'humidité ambiante. Il se recroquevillait de plus en plus. On aurait pu croire qu'il allait disparaitre dans le sol. Se fondre. S'aplatir. Disparaître. Ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il n'y voyait plus de fin.

...

D'un geste du poignet, il réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules. Il baissa enfin les yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Fouillant distraitement dans sa poche, il porta à ses lèvres une cigarette. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'allumer. Pas encore.

...

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux tarissaient. Son corps entier s'était asséché. Après avoir si souvent larmoyé, il ne savait plus pleurer. Il tendit le bras vers le pommeau et le ramena contre lui. Serré contre son torse étroit. Il laissa longtemps l'eau chaude couler sur lui. Ça le brûlait. Il était en vie.

...

Il s'approcha finalement d'un pas décidé de l'entrée. Un bruit de clef dans sa main droite. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ils n'étaient pas partis ailleurs. Impossible. Pas sans lui.

...

Lentement le jeune homme s'était redressé. Debout sous le flot, il frottait son corps avec ardeur. Avec concentration. Chaque bout de peau, gratté du bout des ongles. Il se sentait sale. Il crevait d'envie de détacher cette souffrance de lui.

...

Il rentra enfin dans l'immeuble. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage. Ça résonnait dans la cage d'escalier. Il était chez lui.

...

Il avait fini par s'extirper de la cabine. La buée sur le miroir l'empêchait de voir son visage. Il savait pourtant qu'il y aurait vu la fatigue. Cernes bleutées sous les yeux.

Il se frictionna le corps avec sa serviette. Emmitouflé dedans, il se sentait presque bien.

Pourtant comme il lui manquait. Lui. L'autre.

Les paupières plissées, il secoua la tête brusquement. Il ne devait pas y penser. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation privilégiée. Et il l'avait toujours martyrisé. Gentiment certes. Mais le gamer avait souffert de ses moqueries. Il s'était senti rabaissé et méprisé. Il avait parfois eu l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux.

Malgré ça, il lui manquait.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais compris. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais fait un pas vers le second. Mais ils avaient souvent trompé l'ennui ensemble. Lui en lui cherchant des noises, le Geek en tentant de l'éviter.

Les sourcils froncés, il essuyait ses cheveux. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements fraichement lavés et attrapa sa casquette. Il entendait en bas les bruits de discussion de ses amis. Bruit de vaisselle qu'on lave. Bruit de pas sur le parquet qui grince.

Il n'avait pas encore posé sa casquette sur son crâne. Il entendit résonner la sonnette de l'entrée. Il sursauta. Ils n'avaient pas souvent de visite.

Au silence en bas, il devinait l'étonnement des autres. Aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de se décider à ouvrir.

Alors, bruit de clefs qui tintent et de porte qui s'ouvre. Bruit des pas qui vont à la rencontre de l'étranger précipitamment. Trop tard. Il était déjà entré. La porte se referma en un claquement.

C'était fou comme chaque son lui semblait puissant.

Silence.

Silence trop profond pour être normal. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tonnait. Son souffle sifflait à ses oreilles. Il n'osait pas bouger de là. Ses mains étaient encore figées dans l'ajustement de sa casquette.

Soudain, dans le silence, une voix. Grave et rauque. Quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis un bruit de verre cassé. Ça résonnait dans ses tympans.

Une voix rauque et grave. Un éclat de verre. Ou peut être la porcelaine d'une assiette.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

D'autres bruits de pas. Qui s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Une bousculade. Il aurait presque pu les entendre retenir leur souffle. Comme lui.

Il devinait leur immobilité.

Et de nouveau cette voix. Grave et rauque.

Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas ...

Le jeune garçon se sentait fébrile. Il n'entendait plus vraiment ce qui se passait en bas. Voix rauque et grave et bruit de vaisselle jetée au sol. Ça se confondait dans sa tête. Des échos.

Non ...

Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait tourné le verrou. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir. Sortir et aller voir. En avoir le cœur net. Enfin.

Sa main tremblait. D'un geste peu assuré, il se glissa dans le couloir. Il descendit l'escalier pas à pas, agrippé à la rambarde. Il avait peur de tomber. Ses jambes étaientt du chiffon.

Il se figea. Il lui restait quelques marches à descendre.

Ce n'était certainement pas vrai.

En face de lui, il les voyait. Ils étaient dos à lui, tous les trois. Devant la porte d'entrée, il était là là. Tout en noir. Face à eux.

Il allumait soigneusement une cigarette déjà pincée entre ses lèvres. D'un geste incroyablement lent, il glissa le briquet dans la poche de sa veste. Il releva alors la tête vers l'escalier. Il sourit. Il semblait le regarder à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Il retira la cigarette de sa bouche et expira lentement d'amples volutes de fumées.

«J't'ai manqué, gamin ?»

Voix grave et rauque. Aucun bruit de vaisselle brisée. Silence.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Ça compterai beaucoup pour moi que vous me laissiez une petite review en passant pour me donner votre avis ou simplement pour m'encourager à enfin finir une fiction !

Le chapitre suivant arrivera certainement le weekend prochain. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines (Je dit bien essayer mais n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler si des fois je tarde trop !)

Bisous gros !


	2. II - Frisson d'air

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Je voudrais remercier mes premiers followers à savoir Alzheimer, Bringmethatfic, Fuyuko san, MissBouquiniste, Raptor Jesus e.e, Yuki 1412 et pyrene princess. Merci à vous du fond du cœur !

Merci aux quelques reviewers qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire encore et à ceux qui ont déjà mis en favoris cette histoire. C'est un privilège de fou, ça me surprend beaucoup ! Merci merci !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite, après je n'ai fait que réécrire certaines phrases, supprimés et ajoutés des mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il vient du fond de mon corps, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans. Je sais aussi qu'il est un peu violent, je mets ici un WARNING. Il y a un peu de violence physique. Il y en aura d'autre encore plus tard je pense. Je vous en préviens tout de suite.

Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Frisson d'air**

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Aucun n'osait esquisser le moindre geste.

Il tirait sur sa cigarette, aspirant de grandes bouffées enfumées. Il les regardait en silence. Ils étaient tous là. Même le gamin, toujours à mi-chemin entre les deux étages.

Ils avaient l'air différent. Ils ne disaient rien. Étaient-ils au moins un peu content de le voir revenir ?

Aucune foutue idée.

«J'm'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux.» Il s'abstint d'ajouter tout sous-entendu douteux. À priori, c'était pas vraiment le moment. Même l'ironie était de trop.

Son regard passa d'un jeune homme à l'autre. Le Hippie le fixait la bouche largement ouverte. Son joint matinal était d'ailleurs tombé à ses pieds. Il le voyait plisser les yeux derrière ses lunettes teintées, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Cette chère boule de fourrure avait encore un torchon dans la main et ses manches remontées dévoilaient des poignets trempés. L'un de ses doigts saignait, coupé par un bris de verre certainement. Ça gouttait par terre, mélange translucide.

Il voyait distinctement la lèvre inférieure de Mathieu trembler. Spasme de colère ou d'émotion ? Impossible de le savoir, son visage était complètement fermé. Il serrait ses poings trop fort. Un peu de peau sous ses ongles.

Il reporta son attention sur le gamin dans l'escalier. Il avait l'air complètement perdu agrippé si désespérément à cette rambarde. Il était terriblement pâle. Mais était-ce dû à son arrivée ou à ... autre chose ? Des yeux aux contours violacés, traits tirés et plus maigre qu'avant. Il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. D'ici, il le voyait chanceler. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir courir le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'éclate le crâne sur une marche. Gamin trop fragile.

Pincement au cœur. Avaient-ils soufferts ?

Il reprit la cigarette entre ses doigts et entrouvrit la bouche en un sourire. C'était certes son sourire habituel, celui un peu vicieux et sous-entendant bien trop de chose, mais il était vrai. Il ne savait pas faire autrement.

Un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis des mois.

À ce moment précis, il jouait pas. Il était heureux de les retrouver.

Sa famille.

Sa putain de famille !

Il écarta doucement ses bras du corps. Sa main droite était suivie d'un volute bleutée s'échappant du tabac fumant. Bras en croix. Immobile. Cette image sembla tirer le jeune gamer de sa léthargie. Un Christ ressuscitant. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'était le Patron aujourd'hui ?

Il commençait à voir flou mais cette vision se fixa sur sa rétine.

L'immobilité du revenant ne dura qu'une seconde puis ses mains s'avancèrent, s'ouvrant vers ses comparses.

«V'm'avez p't'être bien manqué à moi, gamins.»

Un instant de flottement. Il hésita. Ses mains allaient déjà redescendre contre ses hanches quand un mouvement s'amorça enfin.

Il n'en avait pas fallut plus au Panda. Il s'était littéralement jeté contre l'homme en noir et serrait maintenant ses bras autour de son dos. Le Patron referma les siens autour de ses épaules. Frisson d'affection.

Il baissait sa garde. Il leur montrait qu'il les aimait. Il les aimait bien plus qu'il ne le pouvait.

Mais dès demain tout serait comme avant. Après tout il était revenu dans ce but. Tout devait être comme avant.

Sauf une chose.

Alors il serrait contre lui le jeune homme au kigurumi. Ça lui faisait même un peu plaisir. Quand il releva un peu la tête, il croisa le regard de Mathieu. Le Schizophrène, créateur de cette petite troupe, les regardait non sans attendrissement.

«Tu le sais comme moi, Patron, que t'as sacrément merdé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Et ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Mais c'est bon de te voir revenir.»

L'homme à la cigarette savait pertinemment que, bientôt, il devrait s'expliquer. Se faire pardonner peut être aussi. Pourrait-il leur raconter la vérité ?

Mathieu s'approcha d'eux et étendit ses bras autour de leurs deux corps. Il aurait des questions à poser. Mais ça attendrait au moins quelques heures. Si ce n'est quelques jours.

Ils étaient ensemble de nouveau.

Le Hippie réagit enfin et s'apprêta à les rejoindre. Quoique avec une certaine lenteur.

Sur une marche, le regard perdu, le Geek pleurait en silence. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il croisa pourtant le regard du camé qui lui sourit. Un sourire qui n'était pas faux.

Lui ne pouvait pas y répondre avec justesse. Un signe de tête maladroit et il fit volte-face. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Tout ça était dans sa tête.

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Le camé joignit enfin son corps aux autres.

«Gros, y'a tellement de koala dans ce sous-marin.»

Ils rirent à l'unisson. Le Patron se contenta de sourire vaguement. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu de toute façon. L'homme avait relevé le regard. Il avait remarqué l'absence dans l'escalier. Sentiment confus.

...

Appuyé à la chambranle, ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Il s'affaissait inexorablement. À travers le tissu rouge de son t-shirt, il sentait l'angle du mur contre son omoplate. Ça le déchirait.

Il voyait le plancher se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage. Cette lenteur était effrayante. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Qu'allait-il arriver quand il tomberait enfin ?

Les genoux s'écroulèrent brutalement. Son torse bascula en avant. Lentement. Ses mains glissaient sur le parquet, rayèrent de leurs ongles le bois vernis. Bras tendus en avant. Une paume tournée vers le plafond.

Ça fracassa son arcade. C'était froid contre son visage. Ça pressait sa joue et son nez. Ça empêchait ses yeux de voir la lumière. Embrasser le sol. Mordre la poussière.

Il aurait certainement l'orbite encore plus bleu qu'avant. Les cernes disparaitraient sous l'hématome. Ça serait bleu, violet, jaune, vert. Un arc-en-ciel sur sa peau.

C'était poisseux. Du sang dans le sourcil.

Il s'était laissé tombé de tout son poids. Il n'avait plus rien pour résister.

Et maintenant qu'il était si bas, il allait pleurer. Il le savait. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait reconnu la voix du Patron depuis la salle de bain.

Il n'aurait jamais dû en sortir. Peut être. Ça aurait été mieux. Sans doute.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir comme ça. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'embrasser comme s'il leur avait simplement manqué. Son absence les avait détruits. Explosé, implosé, leurs corps. Ils n'étaient que des fantômes d'eux même. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui pardonner si vite.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il était parti. On ne revenait pas si simplement. Ce n'était pas réel.

Il les avait laissé. Il les avait abandonné. Il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait mené la danse comme d'habitude.

Ils avaient eu si mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il ne pouvait plus l'atténuer. Il était revenu trop tard.

Il aurait dû prendre soin d'eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter tant. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment.

Il pleurait. Il pensait ses yeux vides depuis longtemps. Il se trompait. Il pouvait encore pleurer bien plus. Bien plus encore.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Il s'était bercé d'illusion pendant des mois. Il avait rêvé le retour du Patron. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça arriverait comme ça.

Cette nonchalance malsaine dans ce sourire. Cette simplicité et ce calcul de chaque geste. Cette mise en scène de l'arrivée.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il brisait. Comme toujours.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Ils ne pourraient jamais revenir en arrière. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier ces mois de souffrance et de peur. Ce vide sourd dans le ventre. Cette inquiétude qui te bouffe les entrailles. Il avait laissé trop de douleur derrière lui.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il suffirait de revenir ? Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi confiant ?

L'enfoiré.

Il les avait abandonné.

Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il les avait abandonné.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer recroquevillé dans la pénombre. Sous la porte passait un fin rayon de lumière. Ça ne suffisait pas pour le réchauffer.

Il avait si mal au cœur.

Il n'était pas en colère contre le Patron. Non. Il avait trop pleuré pour son retour pour véritablement lui en vouloir. Il était en triste parce qu'il était parti. Pas parce qu'il était revenu.

Non, ce qui faisait mal dans ce retour, c'est que ça n'effaçait rien. Le revoir n'avait pas suffit à soigner toutes ses blessures. Rien n'avait cicatriser. Il était à vif. Encore.

Il avait beau être de nouveau là, la douleur n'était pas partie miraculeusement.

Il y avait cru pourtant. Il y avait cru tout au long. Jusqu'au dernier moment il pensait que la souffrance ne s'arrêterait qu'au contact du Patron. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit.

Il s'était bercé d'illusion.

Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru si fort.

Quand cela allait-il cesser ?

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Combien de temps ça faisait déjà ?

Comment tout cela avait-il pu advenir ?

C'était si loin. C'était les dernières images nettes de sa mémoire. Après, le brouillard.

...

_Il s'était réveillé comme d'habitude. Doucement et innocemment. Il avait étendu un bras au dehors de la couette, paresseusement. Ses yeux étaient encore clos. Il se laissait encore bercé par une douce torpeur._

_Un courant d'air frais sur son bras. Il avait eu la chair de poule un court instant._

_Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il était encore tôt. Il pouvait bien somnoler encore un peu._

_Plus tard, il avait entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Une voix lointaine aussi. Ça criait presque. Mathieu était déjà en colère ? Ça avait l'air de venir de la chambre du Patron. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?_

_Sauf que habituellement, les bruits venant de cette pièce semblaient bien plus lointains et sourds._

_Nouvelle bourrasque sur sa peau découverte._

_Il avait ouvert les yeux, immenses. Il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal._

_Trop de tapage et trop d'air._

_Sa porte était grande ouverte. Il l'avait fermée à clef la veille. Il en était sûr. De l'intérieur. Pourtant elle était ouverte. Elle se balançait même un peu dans le courant d'air, menaçant parfois de claquer._

_Ce vent dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas normal._

_Il entendait distinctement tout ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il voyait en face de lui l'ouverture sur la chambre de son comparse. Silhouette de Mathieu dans l'embrasure. Il ne discernait pas l'intérieur. Trop sombre._

_Il avait vu les silhouettes de Panda et du Hippie se bousculer aux côté du jeune homme. Ils parlaient avec agitation. Il les entendait. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Rien._

_Ça n'était pas normal._

_Mathieu lui avait jeté un regard par dessus son épaule. _

_Du vent encore._

_Sa porte avait claqué pour de bon. Il avait sursauté. Il avait crié._

_On aurait dit le tonnerre._

_Panda était entré en catastrophe et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Il avait vu dans le couloir Mathieu courir hors de son champ de vision. Il l'avait entendu dévaler l'escalier. Le vent menaçait de refermer de nouveau la percée._

_À la place il entendit la porte en bas se refermer à grand fracas. Le tonnerre de nouveau. Plus aucun souffle dans l'appartement._

_Il avait simplement fermé la porte du vestibule. Plus rien ne pouvait entrer._

_Ou sortir._

_Le silence._

_Panda lui parlait, il ne comprenait pas une parole._

_« ... va pas ... parti ... reviendra ... fini ...»_

_Un mot sur trois. Il secouait la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas normal._

_« N'y va pas ... Il n'est plus ... pense pas qu'il ... ça n'est pas ... volatilisé ... c'est fini ...»_

_Non. Non. Il n'y comprenait rien. Rien n'était comme d'habitude._

_Il voulait savoir._

_Il s'était levé, malgré l'étreinte de son ami. Il s'était dirigé vers le couloir. Dans son esprit ses pas étaient assurés et agiles. Pourtant il grelottait de tout son corps._

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_Le Hippie ne bougeait pas. Stoïque sur le seuil. Pas complètement à l'intérieur, ni même à l'extérieur._

_Il faisait sombre dans la chambre du Patron. Petit à petit il distinguait les contours des meubles. Le lit était défait, il devait s'être levé. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal._

_La penderie n'était pas soigneusement fermée. C'était béant. Plus un vêtement._

_Il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre. Plus un objet appartenant au Patron. Plus un souvenir sur les murs. À la place, des rectangles trop clairs sur le papier peint._

_Du vide._

_Il frissonna. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus de vent._

_Plus rien ne pouvait entrer. Ou sortir. Mais c'était trop tard._

_«Ne reste pas là. Viens. Tu seras mieux sur ton lit, je te promet._

_Il n'est plus là. Il est parti. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra._

_Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ira bien. Il s'est simplement volatilisé._

_C'est fini maintenant.»_

_Voix lointaine de Panda. Bras pelucheux autour des épaules._

_Gouttes salées sur la fourrure noire._

_Il était parti. Ne laissant que quelques portes baillantes derrière lui._

_Ils avaient refermés l'issue trop tard._

_Il était trop tard maintenant._

_Et Mathieu pleurait pour la dernière fois dans la solitude de son esprit._

_..._

Doucement le jeune garçon couché sur le sol de sa chambre s'était apaisé. Il se souvenait de ce dernier moment de paix. Quand il avait senti le vent frais par dessus sa couverture sans vraiment y prendre garde.

Il était si bien à ce moment là. Si paisible.

Chaque matin, quand il tendait le bras au dehors, il avait si peur de sentir sur sa peau un courant d'air.

...

La journée s'écoulait lentement. Bien trop lentement peut être.

Elle était finalement semblable aux derniers mois.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, le gamin à la casquette restait prostré sur son lit. Il attendait.

Il avait faim. Mais il ne voulait voir personne. Il attendait la nuit la plus sombre qui soit. Il attendait de pouvoir se faufiler dans l'ombre, s'y fondre, devenir l'ombre elle même.

On avait frappé contre sa petits coups secs. Il n'avait pas réagit.

Le silence s'épaississait.

Un petit grattement contre le bois. L'intrus n'était pas parti.

Il ne bougea pas. Dans le noir de sa chambre, il aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie.

« Geek ?

C'est moi, Panda.

Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ?»

De toute évidence, non. Il serra plus fort autour de lui l'épaisse couette. Ça réchauffait un peu ses os.

«Est ce que ça va ?»

Bien sur que non, ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Il était sûr que Panda savait très bien ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Derrière la porte, l'ursidé attendit un moment. En un soupir, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit là. Il entendit derrière le froufrou d'une couverture étouffant des pas. Bientôt, il sut que le jeune gamer se trouvait dos à lui, appuyé à la porte comme lui. Un reflet parfait l'un de l'autre.

Il glissa ses doigts en dessous. Il y rencontra la main de son ami. C'était leur rituel.

Il restèrent un moment comme ça. Plus de temps que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres après tout.

Ce n'était jamais le jeune homme au kigurumi qui brisait le moment. Quand sous sa peau disparaissait la présence apaisante de l'autre main, il se levait et laissait le Geek tranquille.

Finalement, il se rendit au salon et se pelotonna sur le canapé. Il tira un plaid à lui. Il avait un peu froid.

Un peu le même froid que ce matin là. Le jour où il était parti. Un froid qui venait de l'intérieur.

Il se souvenait très bien de la voix panique de Mathieu dans le couloir. Il avait accouru quand il avait commencé à comprendre. Quand il l'avait entendu réclamer le Patron.

Comme s'il n'était plus là.

Pendant un moment, quand il courait dans le couloir, il avait cru qu'il était mort. Il s'était dit «Il s'est tué et Mathieu l'a trouvé mort.»

Tout s'était précisé quand il avait vu la chambre vide. Aucun corps ensanglanté dans les bras de Mathieu. Un simple départ. Comme un couple qui se sépare.

Finalement, ça avait été pire que la mort. Le deuil aurait été plus simple. Ils auraient eu au moins une certitude.

Ce qui avait le plus touché le plantigrade ces derniers mois, ce qui lui avait rongé les entrailles, c'était l'incertitude. Putain de doute. Ça l'avait pourri jour après jour.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si leur homologue allait bien. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il était parti. Ils ne savaient pas s'il reviendrai. Ils ne savaient rien.

Ignorance absolue.

Maintenant il était là sur ce sofa bleu, sous ce tartan multicolore. Et il entendait les voix venant de la cuisine. La voix du Patron se mêlait aux autres.

Dès qu'elle s'élevait il revivait ce moment. Il n'y avait que quelques heures. Il en avait lâché une tasse encore tachée de café. Elle s'était écrasé au sol. Il lui avait semblé l'entendre retentir au fond de lui. Un éclat d'obus sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Ils étaient ensemble à nouveau. Ce n'était pas rien.

Il les rejoint. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à discuter.

Il y avait une certitude, encore timide, dans le cœur du Panda.

Ils étaient ensemble.

...

La journée s'écoula lentement. Bien trop lentement peut être.

Elle était finalement semblable aux derniers mois.

Le Geek avait fini par jouer vaguement à un quelconque jeu vidéo. Il n'était même pas en mesure de se rappeler lequel. Il s'en foutait. Ça l'avait occupé. C'était l'important.

Maintenant, il surveillait l'heure du coin de l'œil. Enroulé tel un burrito dans ses draps, il s'était construit un véritable château fort avec ses oreillers. Ses peluches étaient blotties entre ses bras. Par une mince ouverture dans cette barricade brillaient les chiffres fluorescents de son réveil.

Il attendait l'heure. Celle où il pourrait sortir.

L'appartement était silencieux. Il n'avait pas fermé ses volets et par la fenêtre filtraient les lumières mouvantes des phares entre les lampadaires. Un vague bruit de circulation irrégulier en fond. La présence de la ville lui plaisait.

L'appartement était silencieux. Absolument silencieux. Ils devaient tous dormir maintenant.

Un coup d'œil. Une heure quarante-deux.

C'était sans doute le moment de sortir.

Il fut facile de se frayer un passage dans le noir jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il l'avait fait si souvent. Bien avant le départ du Patron d'ailleurs. C'était une vieille habitude. Fringale de nuit.

Sans allumer la lumière, il se glissa enfin dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit quelques placards un peu au hasard. Mathieu déplaçait toujours les paquets de chips dans l'espoir qu'il ne les trouverait pas.

Il ne se rendait pas compte du clappement que faisait les portes en se refermant. Pas si bruyant que ça. Juste assez pour attirer l'attention d'une personne qui ne dormirai pas tout à fait. Un chuchotant boucan dans la cuisine.

Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore fouiné.

Là-haut.

Il attrapa le banc et le tira jusqu'au bas des étagères. Ça racla le carrelage. Plus aucune considération pour une quelconque discrétion. Décidé et affamé, il grimpa dessus. Du bout des doigts, sur la pointe des pieds, il effleurait enfin le haut du meuble.

Équilibre précaire.

Étirant son corps, il finit par sentir le froissement caractéristique du paquet de chips. Encore inaccessible. Un dernier effort et il serait à lui !

Quand sa paume rencontra enfin l'emballage, ses doigts se replièrent avant qu'il ne se déséquilibre.

«Ah, je vais enfin pouv ...»

Il entendit le petit bruit silencieux de l'interrupteur avant d'être aveuglé par la lumière de l'ampoule nue. Il se figea, ses bras étaient encore levés au dessus de sa tête, les doigts crispés sur son dû.

Merde qui avait-il pu réveiller ?

«Alors gamin, on a une p'tite faim ?»

La voix était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rauque et grave. Il put presque sentir le souffle de l'homme dans son cou quand il parla.

Non. Pas lui.

Il avait oublié combien il fallait être prudent avec le Patron dans les environs.

Il sentit ses appuis se dérober sous lui sans comprendre pourquoi. Il s'écrasa sur les carreaux de faïence. Deuxième rencontre avec le sol pour son arcade sourcilière.

L'homme habillé de noir avait simplement envoyé valser le banc d'un coup de pied.

Le paquet de chips avait éclaté entre ses mains. Paralysé par la peur, il voyait tout près de lui les chaussures noires et lustrées de l'homme. Son pantalon sombre tombait en un élégant pli sur ses chevilles.

Il avança de quelques pas. Les chips crissaient sous ses semelles.

Le jeune homme était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il se sentait terriblement naïf de s'être fait prendre si facilement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui infliger ?

C'était un supplice d'attendre qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Il se contentait de regarder le Geek étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage géométrique.

Il fumait doucement. Un peu de cendre tomba devant les yeux du garçon.

Les sens éveillés, le souffre-douleur attendait. Il n'osait rien faire d'autre. Il ne respirait presque plus.

Il lui sembla s'écouler des heures avant que son bourreau de bouge enfin.

Il eu un mouvement de recul quand il vit son pied se lever au dessus de sa tête.

C'était solennel. Solennel et lent.

Ombre menaçante sur son visage.

Il allait le tuer.

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses muscles s'agitaient de contractures violentes. Son corps refusait de lui répondre.

Il ferma ses yeux avec force. Ça dessinait des arabesques vertes et bleues sous ses paupières.

Il allait le tuer.

Bordel.

La mort ne vint pas.

Il n'y eu qu'un poids pressant sur sa tempe.

Le pied posé sur le crâne de sa proie, le Patron se pencha lentement au dessus de lui. Il enfonça son talon dans la joue du Geek. Ça déformait son visage. Il geint.

Il avait mal. Il sentait le poids du patron reposer sur sa mâchoire.

Il suffirait d'un rien.

«C'est marrant.

Moi aussi, j'ai un p'tit creux.

Mais c'pas vraiment d'chips dont j'ai envie.»

Il était trop doucereux. Ça lui arracha un frisson d'horreur.

Le gamer ne pouvait pas parler, le visage broyé. Il gémissait inintelligiblement. Mais étrangement, il sentit ses membres lui répondre enfin.

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête quand il décida de bouger son bras ? Avant même qu'il n'ai pu atteindre quoi que ce soit, la botte du Patron quitta sa figure et s'écrasa sur ses doigts.

Il hurla. Il n'avait pu contenir sa douleur. Un tel engourdissement dans la main. Sa vue se brouilla soudain. Tout lui semblait étrangement plus lumineux, presque aveuglant.

L'homme souleva son pied et le reposa un peu plus loin. Il s'accroupit alors.

Merde. Il n'avait pas voulut lui faire mal à ce point.

Le Geek ramena sa main près de lui. Il la lova contre son corps chaud.

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le visage du Patron. Il sentait ce regard sur lui.

La tête basculée sur le côté, le proxénète détaillait le visage du garçon à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Bon sang, qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en lui quand il le voyait à ce point suppliant.

Chaleur douce dans le bas ventre. Une sale envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'envie de lui faire mal était plus forte. Envie de le violenter.

«T'as oublié qu'faut faire attention au loup, gamin.

Même quand t'pense qu'il dors.»

Il attrapa le menton du Geek entre ses doigts et releva sa bouille d'enfant vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le regarde.

Il ne pleurait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne pleurait pas quand il l'embêtait.

«Parce que moi, je n'dors jamais.»

Sur ces mots, il le libéra, se releva et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès.

La prochaine fois, il le ferait pleurer.

...

Dans la lumière bien trop blanche de la cuisine, il pleurait. Ses larmes n'avaient pas pu couler avant. Et maintenant qu'il relâchait toute cette pression d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus interrompre la marée sur ses joues.

Il avait été stupide. Stupide d'oublier à quel point il lui fallait être prudent auparavant. Stupide d'oublier les plaisirs destructeurs du Patron.

Stupide !

Il avait terriblement mal à la main. Il ne sentait plus vraiment ses doigts. Il n'osait pas les regarder.

Son visage était meurtri. Écrasé entre les carreaux et la semelle. Son arcade l'élançait, il sentait son sang y battre.

Entre deux sanglots, il se releva difficilement. D'un pas mal assuré, il remonta jusque dans son lit. Il n'éteint même pas la lumière derrière lui.

Il n'avait plus faim.

Il ferma le verrou de sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois.

...

Il fixait le sol avec stupeur.

Qu'avait-il fait au juste ?

Il avait enlevé ses chaussure en s'asseyant sur son lit. Jetées par terre, il voyait leurs semelles. Morceaux de chips et taches sombres et poisseuses.

Le gamin s'était certainement ouvert en tombant. Comme une pêche mûre qui quitte sa branche. Une compote de Geek. Sous ses semelles.

Il haletait. Il s'asphyxiait. Ses poumons semblaient s'obstruer. Comme s'il avait trop d'air. Ou pas assez.

S'il n'était pas sorti de cette cuisine, jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller ? Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle.

Il fouilla sa poche à la recherche d'une cigarette. Fiévreusement, il la porta à ses lèvres. Inhaler un peu de fumée apaiserai la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Il avait la nausée. L'odeur des chips lui montait à la tête. Il en avait presque le goût salé sur les lèvres. Ça le démangeait au fond de la gorge.

Il ne trouvait pas son briquet. Ça l'énervait passablement.

Il détestait ce gamin.

Il l'avait rendu fou. Il s'était oublié. À cause de lui ! Et le Patron ne perdait jamais le contrôle bordel ! Surtout pas le contrôle de lui même.

Où donc était ce foutu briquet ?

Et cette pulsation dans son bas ventre qui l'obnubilait. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, là ! Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de cette saloperie de briquet !

Et de dormir !

Dormir, parlons en de dormir. Si il avait suivi le gamer dans la noirceur de l'appartement c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir ! Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Depuis longtemps.

C'était sa faute.

Et cette chambre ne l'aidait en rien !

Il y avait trop de vide.

«Raaah ! Bordel de ... Putain ! Mais où est ce ... Foutu de ... Merde !»

Il lança ses bras en l'air. Crispation brutale. Il avait envie de tout jeter par terre. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse jeter.

La tête entre les mains, ses muscles se contractaient inconsciemment. Sa cigarette était toujours éteinte. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu sans même qu'il le remarque.

Ce gamin l'enrageait.

Il était allait bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire réellement du mal. Juste lui faire peur. Lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il le fuit. Comme la peste.

Qu'est ce que ce gosse faisait pour révéler la démence en lui ?

Il allait finir par le tuer.

Et cette bosse qui gonflait sa braguette de façon obscène !

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était confus dans son crâne. Ça le martelait comme une pièce de métal prise entre l'enclume et le marteau. Il pouvait presque entendre chaque coup résonner derrière son front.

Ça palpitait sous sa ceinture.

Il haïssait ce gosse. C'était ça et rien d'autre. Il le détestait du plus profond de ses entrailles. C'était viscéral.

Il était revenu pour ça.

Il était revenu pour le haïr.

Il était revenu pour l'effrayer. Pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

Pour qu'il le haïsse en retour.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Il était le Patron, nom de dieu ! La prochaine fois, il le ferait pleurer. C'était certains. Voir les yeux confus et désorientés de cet enfant insolent.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Tant pis si le gamin souffrait réellement. Il obtiendrai ce qu'il désirait, peu importe la méthode.

Ce gosse devait le haïr. Il voulait qu'il le haïsse.

Un large sourire carnassier avait désormais pris possession de son visage. Il était revenu. Le Patron était de nouveau là.

Du coin de l'œil, éclat métallique sous le lit. Il ramassa son briquet et alluma sa clope qui attendait patiemment à la commissure de ses lèvres. Doucement, l'excitation dans son aine s'apaisait. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'apprêta à sortir dans le couloir.

Il avait quelques trucs à régler cette nuit.

Une pensée traversa son esprit alors qu'il descendait à pas de loup l'escalier grinçant. Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment une solution ? Peut être aurait-il dû attendre encore avant de revenir ... Peut être que ça aurait été mieux.

Peut être qu'ils auraient finis par s'oublier.

Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait des choses à régler cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait super plaisir !

Je ne promet pas la suite pour vendredi prochain pour cause de Noël en famille, mais je tacherai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Je vous embrasse !


	3. III - La rage de vivre

Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, déjà le troisième. Je suis trop contente !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira beaucoup très.

Merci aux nouveaux followers, Bringmethatfic, ClaraDwho, Lucario Panda et Prof Panda ! Et merci aussi aux reviewers, ça illumine mon cœur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**III : La rage de vivre**

Dur réveil dans la chambre du Geek. Au début il n'avait rien senti puis ça s'était réveillé. Partout, il avait mal. Ça venait du fond de son cœur. Un bleu à l'âme.

Mathieu s'était levé tôt. Il avait remarqué dans la cuisine l'absence d'un nouveau paquet de chips. Quelques miettes sur le sol. Rien de plus. Le Geek avait encore profité de la nuit pour manger n'importe quoi. Il avait soupiré. Et c'était tout. Ensuite il avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment tout les cinq. La chaise du bout ne serait plus vide. Ça mettait un sourire dans ses yeux bleus.

Panda s'était vite levé à son tour. Il avait été surpris de le trouver déjà tout affairé. D'habitude c'était lui qui préparait le café pour la maisonnée. Il était content de voir son créateur revivre soudain. Alors il se contenta de s'asseoir et babilla joyeusement avec lui.

Dans le salon, un revenant ouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Chemise froissée. Il s'était endormi tout habillé. Les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué en passant. Présence muette et sourde sur un canapé. Il rejoint ses deux bruyants acolytes sans un mot. À peine un regard. Juste un grand café noir. À son image.

Le temps passait doucement dans la petite pièce. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient de plus en plus lumineux à travers la fenêtre. Multiples reflets sur la faïence.

Le Patron ne remarqua la présence du Hippie que lorsque celui-ci lui demanda du feu. Impossible de savoir quand il était entré. Il s'était pourtant assis en face de lui.

Il lui tendit un briquet trouvé à sa place habituelle. Dans la poche de son jean.

Ne restait qu'une place vide entre Mathieu et l'ursidé. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Trop léger pour être remarqué. Ça allait commencer.

Le camé lui rendit son briquet. La fumée s'éleva lentement de son joint quand il le porta à ses lèvres. Il soupira de satisfaction.

Ils savaient tous combien ce moment était sacré dans leur petite communauté. Et pour rien au monde l'un deux n'auraient loupé le rendez-vous. Surtout aujourd'hui. Mathieu regardait régulièrement l'horloge murale. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Geek de les rejoindre si tard. Au contraire. Il était souvent le premier à réclamer son bol de céréales.

Ses inquiétudes se turent quand il entendit le pas hésitant dans l'escalier. Il avait dû veiller tard devant ses jeux. Rien que ça.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être inquiets aujourd'hui. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Personne de remarqua les yeux pétillants d'impatience derrière les verres fumés. Ça allait commencer. Maintenant.

Ils allaient jouer.

Panda écouta les pas trainant parcourir la cuisine dans son dos. Du placard au frigidaire. Puis la présence s'assit à cheval sur le banc à côté de lui. Il sentit contre la sienne les jambes de son ami se glisser sous la table. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il leva les yeux de son bol de pousse de bambou.

Il voulait simplement le saluer.

Sourire. Puis grimace de terreur.

«Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?»

Ce n'est qu'à ce cri qu'ils ont tous regardé le nouvel arrivant. Même l'homme en noir. Il avait attendu le signal.

L'enfant avait l'œil gauche tuméfié et une nette coupure dans le sourcil. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée. La moitié de son visage avait l'air crispée et douloureuse. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête de gène.

Les autres suivirent son regard bien malgré eux. Sa main. Sa main droite était raide. Ses doigts enflés semblaient se plier de façon peu naturelle. Il la maintenait un peu au dessus de la table. Si elle touchait quoique ce soit, il allait hurler.

Effroi autour de la petite table. Même le Hippie comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de peu commun. Il en retira le joint fumant de ses lèvres.

Il fut même le premier à parler. Sa voix semblait venir du fond de sa gorge. Un grognement de rage mal contenue.

«C'est toi qui a fait ça, gros ?»

Le jeune homme visé n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

«Je suis tombé.»

Le Geek avait parlé. D'une voix pas si tremblante. Quelque chose de sinistre dans ses mots.

«Cette nuit. Dans les escalier.

En allant chercher des chips.»

Pause.

«Viens, on va aller soigner tout ça.»

Mathieu s'était levé. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Un peu de chaleur pour le gamer.

Ils étaient sortis. Le jeu continuait dans la cuisine.

«Avoue-le, c'est toi ?»

Dit-il. Son joint s'éteignait à petit feu entre ses doigts.

L'homme en face de lui faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Panda, de son côté, ne disait rien. Il regardait encore l'endroit où se tenait leur jeune ami quelques instants auparavant.

«Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin.»

Finit-il par répondre. Décontraction dans sa voix.

«Il n'aurait jamais pu se faire ça tout seul pourtant.»

Reprit le Hippie. De plus en plus de rage dans les poumons.

L'homme en noir buvait tranquillement son café. On aurait presque cru qu'il n'avait rien remarqué des derniers événements.

«C'est quand même surprenant. Que ça arrive ce matin. Le lendemain de ton retour parmi nous.»

Le camé s'était levé tout en parlant. Son visage tremblait de colère. Ses poings étaient appuyés sur la table. Comme pour les empêcher de fracasser la mâchoire de l'autre en face.

«Sacré hasard. Gamin.»

Il n'avait rien d'autre à répondre.

Un large sourire ironique se peignait néanmoins sur son visage.

«N'est-ce pas. Gros.»

Lui, ne pouvait pas sourire. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait le Hippie qui le provoquerait. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de la boule de fourrure.

Justement. Panda avait repris contenance. Son regard allait maintenant de l'un à l'autre. Lenteur effrayante. Aucun souffle d'air. Aucun battement de cil. Les muscles tendus.

«Patron ?

Ce n'est pas vrai ce que dit le Hippie.

Hein ?

C'est pas vrai, hein ?

Tu n'as quand même pas ...»

La supplication dans sa voix, dans ses mots, le surprit. Il y en avait jusque dans son regard. À croire qu'il pouvait distinguer les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes.

Mais bordel, ils avaient cru quoi ? Qu'il allait devenir doux comme un agneau sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas était là pendant quelques mois ? Ils s'étaient fait des films. Il était le Patron après tout. Ça, ça n'était pas près de changer.

Et le Geek subirait les même traitements qu'avant son départ.

Voire même pire.

Pourtant, comprendre que l'ursidé avait mit en lui de l'espoir, ça fit frémir sa peau. Un bref instant. Il ne se l'avouerait même pas en y repensant.

C'est Mathieu qui mit fin au duel. En entrant finalement dans la pièce. Il referma derrière lui la porte.

Comme pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

Il s'assit.

En un signe, il fit rasseoir le Hippie.

Il dit :

«Bon, le petit ne va pas si mal. Ses doigts ne sont pas cassés. Seulement bien éraflés. Et son visage va se remettre très vite.

Rien n'est abimé en dedans. Physiquement en tout cas.

Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas envie de raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir. Bien que nous le devinions plus ou moins.

Étant donné la petite ampleur des dégâts, nous devons respecter cette volonté.

Pour le moment.

Et si quoique ce soit d'autre arrive. Je n'aurai plus aucune considération pour ses vagues tentatives à défendre le responsable.

Il y a en lui beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Pour chacun de nous. Et je ne laisserai personne casser ça.

Alors maintenant on va simplement continuer cette journée comme elle avait commencé et personne n'ira embêter et questionner le Geek. Il a simplement besoin de repos. De repos et d'affection sincère.

Comme nous tous.

Sortez maintenant. Et n'en parlons plus.»

Ils se levèrent un à un et sortirent. Le Patron, en passant près de Mathieu, fut retenu par le poignet. Puis forcé à se baisser au niveau du visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne le regardait même pas.

«Que ce soit clair Patron. Ça ne peut être que toi.

Alors.

Plus de conneries.

Et merci aussi.»

Il sursauta un peu.

«J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que t'ai la moindre raison de m'remercier, gamin.»

«Les onguents que tu as laissés dans sa chambre par je ne sais trop quel moyen ont l'air efficaces.»

Ah oui. Ça.

Il relâcha la chemise et il se retrouva seul, assit dans cette cuisine.

Il soupira.

Le Patron trainait la violence à ses côtés. Encore aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas changé. Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose était différent. Il y avait de l'étrangeté dans le comportement de ses deux personnalités. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement.

Peut être qu'eux même ne s'en rendait d'ailleurs pas compte.

...

Reclus dans sa chambre, le jeune gamer passait doucement ses doigts sur son visage. Il y explorait les boursouflures inhabituelles. Ça lui faisait comme un masque. Il était un autre.

Depuis des heures, il repensait. Songeur, il se demandait.

Le Patron le laissait dubitatif. Il avait rangé et nettoyé la cuisine pendant la nuit. Il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet des anti-douleurs. Des crèmes pour les contusions aussi. Tout ça après l'avoir regardé s'exploser sur le carrelage. Il avait effacé trop aisément les souvenirs de cette nuit à demi blanche.

Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment tout cela arrivait.

Et surtout. Il était rentré dans sa chambre fermée à clef. Sans rien dérangé. Sans venir le harceler dans son sommeil. Il avait même refermé derrière lui. Soigneusement.

Il était entré. Et lui. Ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il frémit d'horreur. S'il avait pu rentrer cette nuit là, il le pourrait de nouveau. Et peut-être que ce serait alors avec de moins bonnes intentions.

Avait-il déposé ces flacons là uniquement dans ce but ? Pour provoquer ce frisson d'angoisse profonde. Et le laisser prendre doucement conscience. De la menace perpétuelle qui planait sur lui. De l'épée de Damoclès. Qui était là. Où qu'il aille. Qu'il ne pouvait même pas fuir.

L'imaginaire du jeune homme dérapait. Ça devenait un cauchemar. Une paranoïa provoquée.

Si l'envie lui prenait il viendrai dans sa chambre sans aucune difficulté. Même avec le verrou refermé.

Et alors ...

Souvenir soudain.

Image fugace de sa porte ouverte ce matin là, celui du départ du Patron. Il y était déjà entré une fois.

C'était vrai. Il se souvenait maintenant.

Avant de partir, avant de laisser la porte d'entrée béante, l'homme s'était infiltré une dernière fois dans la pièce de son souffre-douleur. Pour mieux l'abandonner. Les abandonner tous.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

La panique se fit plus grande dans son cœur. Irraisonnable frayeur. Un violent haut-le-cœur le saisit. Il sentit la bile brûler sa gorge en remontant.

...

Maître Panda était soucieux. Il comprenait bien la décision de Mathieu de ne pas se mêler tout de suite de ces événements.

Après tout, ce n'était peut être qu'un accident. Ça ne se reproduirai certainement pas.

Le Patron ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Il refusait de le croire.

Il avait envie de se laisser encore un peu d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la réalité au visage. Pas déjà. C'était trop tôt.

Dans sa mémoire malmenée par le manque et l'absence, le Patron était leur ami. Leur frère. Un protecteur sauvage. Un blagueur pervers. Un homme finalement inoffensif.

Il voulait y croire encore.

Alors il comprenait cette décision. Il voulait fermer les yeux. Lui aussi.

Il était tout de même inquiet. Pour le Geek. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal ce matin dans la cuisine.

Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, il devait encore en souffrir.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant. Ils avaient chacun vaqué à leurs occupations.

Assit dans le salon, le Hippie n'avait pas remis le joint entre ses lèvres. Il l'avait rallumé à chaque fois qu'il s'éteignait. Et il était resté là sans fumer. Son regard était fermé sur lui même. Plus encore que durant l'absence de leur sombre compagnon.

Le Patron était sorti de l'appartement avant midi. Sa veste habituelle sur les épaules, il avait traversé le séjour sans un regard pour eux.

C'était le seul moment où le beatnik avait semblé sortir de ses réflexions. Il avait suivi la silhouette du regard. Claquement de porte. Il s'en était retourné à ses pensées.

Mathieu avait passé un long moment dans la cuisine. Seul. Il en avait eu besoin. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans le fond. Son ami au kigurumi aurait aimé lui dire. Qu'il ressentait les même émois.

Il avait finalement grimpé l'escalier et s'était réfugié dans le bureau. C'était là qu'il écrivait. Là aussi qu'ils tournaient. On pouvait le deviner occupé à monter le dernier épisode de SLG au son de leurs voix s'entremêlant. Grésillement d'enceintes.

Maître Panda, quant à lui. Il était resté dans le salon et assistait à tout ça sans un mot. Assit sur un haut tabouret. Appuyé au bar où parfois il préparait quelques cocktail. Il essayait vaguement d'écrire. Écrire une chanson. Mais son regard était trop souvent dirigé vers le plafond. Et la feuille restait vierge entre ses mains. Le stylo devenait sec. Le parquet au dessus craquait. Juste là, c'était la chambre du Geek. Il le devinait marchant là. Il pouvait imaginer chacun de ses gestes.

Il avait fini par abandonner sa tâche. Il était là. Il était posté dans le couloir. Et il ne faisait rien. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était monté.

Ses pensées étaient confuses.

Il ne pensait pas que le retour soudain du Patron foutrait un tel bordel si vite.

Il sursauta quand il entendit ce gargouillis brutal. Ça venait de sa chambre. Celle du Geek.

Il y était déjà avant même d'essayer de comprendre.

Il le trouva là. Penché sur ses genoux. Les mains presque au sol. Le dos secoué de hoquets. Les lèvres encore maculées de dégueulis.

Il comprit tout de suite.

L'odeur saisit l'homme aux narines. Il détourna le regard de la flaque sous le corps de son ami.

Il le vit chanceler. Le jeune homme à la casquette se laissait partir.

Il l'attrapa prestement. En l'entrainant avec toute la délicatesse du monde jusqu'à la salle de bain, il remarqua dans ses yeux un vide qui l'ébranla. Il déshabilla le jeune homme secoué de sanglots nauséeux. Infinies précautions dans ses mains. Le tissu glissait comme sur de la porcelaine.

Il le plongea soudain sous un jet d'eau froide. Il avait encore son caleçon. Sa peau pâle eut l'air de se rétracter toute entière au contact du liquide glacé. Comme s'il voulait y échapper. Il cria. Stupeur. Retour à la réalité.

De marbre, Maître Panda le maintint sous le jet un long moment. Sa poigne était ferme autour de ses épaules. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Mais ses gestes ne contenait aucune violence. Il y avait même dedans beaucoup d'amour.

Petit à petit, les jérémiades du jeune homme se firent plus faible. Il cessa de se débattre. Ses lèvres ne luisaient plus que d'eau pure. Ses yeux étaient de moins en moins brouillés. Son corps s'abandonna lentement. Il abaissa une à une toutes ses défenses.

Quand il se sentit enfin détendu. Quand son souffle s'apaisa doucement. Quand sa poitrine ne se secouait plus, incontrôlable. Il remarqua alors l'eau plus chaude sur lui. Puis l'absence brusque de son compagnon à fourrure.

Il se sentait mieux.

Il avait finalement un moyen d'échapper au loup et aux mauvais présages qui l'accompagnaient. Il avait un ami. Cher ami.

«Merci.»

Du bout des lèvres. Ça se glissa dans l'air. Ça se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ça parvint même à ses oreilles rondes et velouteuses.

Appuyé contre le mur, son souffle à lui n'était plus régulier. Entre ses bras, il serrait les vêtements tachés de vomissures. Quand il entendit la faible voix s'élever, son visage était déjà sillonné de larmes brûlantes.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

Il ne supportait pas de ne plus pouvoir le protéger depuis que l'autre était parti. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avantage de le voir détruit lentement par celui qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

...

Les retrouvailles maladroites de cette petite famille laissaient déjà présager le tournant que prenait leurs destins ce jour-là. Ils s'en rendaient compte seulement maintenant. Mais ça faisait déjà bien longtemps que leurs vies n'étaient plus les mêmes. Peut être même avant le départ du Patron.

Le Hippie commençait à entrevoir tout ça, depuis son canapé élimé. La fumée qui venait danser devant ses yeux lui rappelait régulièrement de rallumer son joint qu'il ne fumait pas.

Il pressentait déjà la détresse de plus en plus grande du Geek, proche de l'abandon de soi. Le sentiment d'impuissance mêlé de déni et de peur qui grandirait dans le cœur du Panda. Le calme insupportable et presque distant avec lequel se protégerait Mathieu. Les pulsions de mort prenant forme dans le ventre du Patron. Il pressentait l'ampleur que prendrait ce départ suivit de ce retour. Il voyait dans les yeux de ses compagnons se faire et se défaire leur émotions. Comme des nœuds marins. Lui même sentait venir une folie. Il serait doux de s'y glisser.

Une haine violente enflait en lui. Plus il y pensait, plus elle y puisait sa force. Il ne voulait pourtant pas y céder.

Déjà ce matin, ça l'avait saisi. Quand il avait vu le Geek dans cet état. Une rage incommensurable. La rage d'un animal qui cherche à défendre ce qui lui reste. La rage de vivre, au fond. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ça.

Il le sentait depuis un moment déjà. Si tout ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient finir par éclater en constellations. Ils ne seraient plus que poussières d'étoiles. Leur amour allait se désagréger dans l'espace. Ils allaient en mourir.

Si tout continuait ainsi. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Quelqu'un finirait par partir. Partir pour un autre monde. Ce ne serait pas forcément le plus faible d'entre eux. Ça pourrait être un simple accident. Mais ça arriverait.

Si ils continuaient tous comme ça.

Sans tarder même.

Et alors, ils seraient tous entrainés à la suite du premier. Parce qu'ils ne sont vivant qu'ensemble.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Et plus il y pensait, plus ça lui semblait lointain et flou.

Le point de départ c'était la disparition du Patron. Plus il se rappelait ce jour là, plus il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose. Des détails qui lui échappaient.

Peut-être que l'origine, ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Et si. Si le premier bouleversement, il s'était fait avant. Avant même son absence.

Si l'origine c'était ce qui avait provoqué l'absence du Patron.

L'origine c'était. C'était certainement. Là. Pas loin.

C'était.

Ça lui échappait complètement. Il ne suivait plus le fil de ses pensées. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en fouillant sa mémoire comme ça.

Le Hippie se disait qu'ils pourraient éviter le drame. Peut-être qu'ils iraient mieux après tout.

Il avait encore un peu d'espoir. Il en était plein.

Ils pourraient aller mieux. Bientôt. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils iraient mieux.

Il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Ils étaient forts ensemble. Ils allaient surmonter tout ça. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était exactement que ce «tout ça». Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il croyait en eux. C'était l'important.

Ils allaient devoir plus que jamais veiller les uns sur les autres.

Et ça commençait en allant secourir le Panda pleurnichant là-haut.

Il se leva et sans un bruit, rejoignit le jeune homme encore agenouillé dans le couloir. Il le serra longtemps dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il l'aida à ranger et nettoyer quand celui ci se calma. Mathieu s'était joint à eux. Ils lessivèrent ensemble le parquet. La fenêtre grande ouverte dans la chambre laissait entrer des odeurs de printemps. Ça se mélangeait à celle du savon de Marseille. Quand le Geek sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il sentait l'abricot et un sourire de remerciement sincère marquait son visage.

Ils s'étaient aperçus, bien malgré eux, en nettoyant la bile du jeune homme, qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis de longues heures. Panda prépara un plat de pâte faramineux pour le goûter. Aucun d'eux n'avaient mangé ce midi.

C'était si bon. Cette après-midi printanière encore fraiche du dernier hiver. La sauce bolognaise acheva de satisfaire leur appétit.

Tout les quatre ensemble s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte sur le lit de leur jeune ami.

Ils avaient joué à tour de rôle avec le Geek. Il les avait battu successivement à chacun de ses jeux vidéo. Maître Panda, particulièrement mauvais joueur, se retira vite. Il bouda faussement sur un coin du lit. Les pieds glissés sous un bout de couette. Le Hippie jouait n'importe comment. Mais ça l'amusait drôlement. Et il riait presque autant qu'en plein trip. Presque. Mathieu avait la même concentration dans le regard que son jeune acolyte. Tout deux gagnaient et perdaient à tour de rôle. Il fût absolument impossible de les départager. Jusqu'à ce que le Geek gagne avec brio une partie de Mario Kart furieusement engagée.

Les uns contre les autres, ils tombèrent alors un à un dans les bras de Morphée.

La console était toujours allumée. Le voyant vert luisait. Dehors, il faisait encore un peu jour. On pouvait entendre la clameur de la ville s'apaiser. Adagio.

Dans l'appartement tout illuminé et vide, bruit de pas. Il était rentré tôt. Il pensait qu'ils l'attendraient. Il était surpris de ne croiser personne. Quand il passa dans le couloir il fut encore plus surpris de trouver la porte de la chambre du Geek ouverte.

Cette porte.

Il se souvenait de ce jour. Il était entré une fois de trop dans cette pièce. Il y avait pris la décision de partir. En regardant l'enfant endormi. Et il était parti. Il ne s'était pas retourné avant d'être loin. C'est là qu'il l'avait ressenti pour la première fois. Quand il avait regardé par dessus son épaule. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre. Ce que c'était. Ce sentiment.

Cette porte. Il ne l'avait même pas refermé en partant. Il n'en avait fermé aucune d'ailleurs. Parce que s'il s'était arrêté, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Cette porte.

En la poussant un peu, il remarqua la masse endormie par dessus la couette. Dans se mélange confus de membres, il voyait les visages sereins. Ils souriaient en dormant. Le Geek n'avait plus sa casquette. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait encore plus un air d'enfant. Ils étaient heureux au fond.

«Parce qu'ils sont ensemble.»

Chuchota-t-il.

Parce qu'ils sont sans moi. Avait-il eu envie d'ajouter ensuite.

Il chassa ça de sa tête.

Il ramassa délicatement la casquette tombée sous le lit et la déposa sur le bureau, tout près.

Tout doucement il se glissa contre eux. Il y avait une petite place vide. Un creux comme laissé pour lui. Entre Mathieu et le Hippie. Il prit garde à ne réveiller aucun d'eux. Il effleurait maladroitement leurs corps en passant. Il évita soigneusement de bousculer le Geek. de bousculer son sommeil si serein. Et il se laissa enfin aller entre ces bras. Tendre berceau.

Après tout, il faisait partie de la famille. Lui aussi.

Dans la pénombre, des yeux bleus qui brillaient un peu. Ils croisèrent ceux du Hippie par dessus l'épaule du nouveau venu. Ils se sourirent.

Finalement il était revenu.

Le Patron était revenu.

Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Peut être que ça irai.

Mathieu se rendormit. Il fit bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre geste. Il ne voulait pas briser cet instant précieux.

Ils dormirent ainsi. Entassement précaire.

...

Il s'était réveillé le premier. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, oublié où il était. Il avait reconnu le plafond de sa chambre. Petites écaillures de peinture dans l'angle là-bas.

Puis il avait senti le souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Et le coude dans ses côtes. Ça l'avait fait un peu rire. Courbature de câlin. Il s'était tortillé pour voir qui était ce corps contre lui. La fourrure venant chatouiller son nez le fit éternuer. Il reconnut là l'oreille de Maître Panda.

Juste derrière la masse duveteuse il y avait Mathieu. La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche un peu ouverte, il dormait le bras replié sur son visage. Nez enfoui dans le creux de son coude. Juste derrière encore, à moitié par dessus, le Hippie ronflait un peu. Il marmonnait plutôt. Sa main était joliemment enroulée dans un bout de couette.

Le Geek souriait. Il se sentait bien. Apaisé. Moment de grâce où tout dors encore.

Il bougea un peu contre son ami tout doux. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Entre le Hippie et Mathieu. Chemise noir. Ça respirait.

Lui, retint son souffle. Il suivit la ligne des boutons. Son regard remontait doucement le long du torse. Cou. Mâchoire un peu barbue. Lèvres ourlées. Nez. Lunette de soleil de travers. Le Patron. Il dormait lui aussi.

Un léger frisson parcourut ses vertèbres. Puis il se souvint. Il n'était pas seul. Pas de tête à tête macabre. Ses muscles se détendirent un peu.

Bien malgré lui son regard parcourut le corps endormi de son tortionnaire. Comme à la recherche d'une preuve de son sommeil. Ses yeux demeuraient clos. Il pouvait discerner les cils frémir. Comme s'il rêvait.

À quoi ça rêve un Patron ?

Son souffle avait l'air calme. Son torse se soulevait doucement à chaque inspiration. Ça enflait comme un doux tertre. Puis ça se retirait comme une vague de la plage. Rythme paisible.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa respiration se cala sur la sienne.

L'un de ses bras serrait contre son ventre un oreiller. Il le maintenait contre lui. Doigts agrippés au tissu. L'autre main était parti derrière lui, au dessus de sa tête. Comme s'il se la passait dans les cheveux au moment de s'endormir. Et qu'elle avait glissé. Basculé. Abandonnée au sommeil.

Ses cheveux d'ailleurs. Ébouriffés comme jamais ne les avait vu le Geek. Ça lui donnait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'enfantin et d'innocent.

À peine avait-il eu cette pensée, ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau sur le visage endormi du Patron. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur mouvement. Iris bleu glace. Fixés sur lui. Plongés dans les siens avec violence.

Il ne dormait plus.

Et pour la première fois, le Geek voyait les yeux du patron sans ses lunettes.

Ça le pétrifiait.

Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il ainsi ?

Aucun n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Le gamer sentait de nouveaux les frémissements remonter sa colonne vertébrales.

Ça ne dura même pas une seconde. Ça lui avait semblé des heures. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux par réflexe. Comme un enfant qu'on surprend la nuit, un enfant qui sait qu'il devrait dormir.

Il plissait ses paupières du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Le plus longtemps possible. Ça faisait apparaître des lumières dansantes.

Il rouvrit les yeux l'instant d'après. En face de lui, l'homme avait de nouveau ses lunettes. Ajustées sur son nez. Impossible de savoir s'il le regardait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait le moindre geste. Son bras reposait avec la même tendresse sur l'oreiller.

Le Geek entendait son propre cœur palpiter. Ça venait jusque dans ses tempes.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se redressa et s'enfuit de ce lit. De cette chambre.

Il allait leur préparer le meilleur petit-déjeuner du monde. Cette idée remit instantanément de la joie sur son visage. Ça calma un peu sa poitrine.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier. Grincement de porte et pas craquant sur le parquet. Il se retourna.

Le Patron retournait dans sa propre chambre. Debout au milieu du couloir. Il se figea. Comme s'il avait senti le visage levé vers lui. Il se tourna un peu vers le Geek. À peine. Il avait ce sourire, celui qu'il avait avant de dévorer une proie.

«Avec ces r'gards là, tu pourras pas dire que tu l'as pas cherché, gamin.»

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de disparaitre. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Le souffle court, le Geek se réfugia à la cuisine. Où il prépara un immense brunch. Ça mit longtemps à se rassurer en lui.

Tout en pressant les oranges, il pensait. Et plus il pensait plus un sourire carnassier mangeait son visage. Du jamais vu.

La peur réveillait en lui un féroce instinct de survie.

Une putain de rage de vivre.

C'était complètement incohérent.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre là, vos avis seraient très important pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ça me ferait très très plaisir !

Je vous embrasse ! Encore bonne année et à une prochaine fois !


	4. IV - Un regard sur ceux qui l'aimaient

Alors voilà le quatrième chapitre déjà ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ceux d'avant, si ce n'est plus !

Je voulais répondre au reviews anonymes.

Guest : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu continue de lire. Voilà la suite que tu attendais ;)

CACAROZ : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là :)

Et aussi remercier les followers, Lilia43, Romiche et Seconde and rose. Merci beaucoup à vous. Et à tout les autres reviewers. Sans vous là, j'aurai pas autant envie d'écrire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**IV - Un regard sur ceux qui l'aimaient**

Mathieu observait sa petite tribu. Ils étaient tous ensemble, réunis dans le petit bureau de l'étage. Celui consacré à leur émission.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour du Patron. Déjà. Presque une semaine. Semaine qui s'était écoulée passablement tranquillement. Il n'y avait eu aucune suite à l'accident du Geek.

À la surprise de chacun.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup vu le Patron.

Et ça l'avait convaincu que le moment était venu !

Alors il les avait convoqués en grande pompe. Tous.

Le Geek et Maître Panda étaient arrivés les premiers. Ils avaient colonisé le vieux canapé à demi-défoncé. Le Hippie s'était contenté du sol comme unique fauteuil. Ou plutôt, comme sommier. Couché sur le dos, la nuque à peine relevée. Personne n'était sûr qu'il soit bien présent avec eux. À côté de la porte, appuyé au mur, le Patron était resté en retrait. À leur gauche. D'ici il les voyait tous. Rien ne lui échapperai.

Devant eux, Mathieu était bien trop enthousiaste pour rester sagement assit sur son fauteuil. Pourtant il ne disait encore rien. Il les regardait en souriant. Planté là. Un peu le même regard qu'une mère louve.

C'était un brin flippant.

« Mathieu ? Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire non ?»

« Oui, effectivement !»

Répondit-il au Panda avec un immense sourire. Mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Tous entendirent distinctement le soupir du Patron. Lourd soupir. Ennui profond.

« C'est une surprise ?»

La petite voix brisa le silence.

Mathieu opina du chef. Avec lenteur. Sans quitter le gamer des yeux.

Sous la visière de sa casquette, le jeune homme semblait aux anges. Ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience. L'idée d'une surprise le faisait retomber en enfance. Avant que le Patron ne disparaisse, que l'absence ne devienne quelque chose de palpable pour eux, le Geek n'en sortait jamais, de l'enfance. Il était encore un gosse qui gambadait dans les couloirs de l'appartement. D'une naïveté et d'une joie sans pareilles. Mais depuis les larmes avaient tué le bambin en lui. Il ne renaissait qu'en de rares moments.

Dans le cas d'une surprise par exemple.

«Oh oui, une surprise ! Dit nous Mathieu !»

Mathieu cru fondre de tendresse alors que son double trépignait sur son coussin. Il se mordait les lèvres d'impatience et ses yeux le fixaient avec une intensité déconcertante. Ses mains nouaient et dénouaient le bas de son t-shirt Captain America. Entortillement de doigts et de tissu. Il sautillait légèrement sur place.

C'était tellement mignon. Il se délectait de faire durer le suspens.

« Une surprise gamin ! Quelle bonne idée.

J'espère que c'est l'genre de surprise que t'as entre les cuisses d'une Thaïlandaise.»

Il souriait. Fier de lui.

D'autant plus fier qu'il avait réussi à ôter du visage de Mathieu cette mine victorieuse. Et aussi. La bouille délicieusement enfantine du Geek avait laissé place à un dégout mêlé d'horreur.

Parfait.

Le profil qui lui était offert quelques secondes auparavant lui avait parut bien trop innocemment débauché. Plus que ce n'était permis.

Il avait dû y mettre fin.

«Non, pas ce genre de surprise, Patron.»

L'excitation de Mathieu était un peu redescendu. Il capta de nouveau l'attention de ses acolytes. Exceptée celle du Hippie. À travers ses lunettes teintées, impossible de savoir où son esprit s'était envolé.

«En réalité, maintenant que le Patron est là il y a certaines choses qui vont changer bien sur. Mais il y a aussi des choses qui vont redevenir comme avant. Qui doivent être comme avant. Des chose qui n'ont aucune raison de changer.»

Le Hippie se redressa soudain. Assit, les jambes tendues devant lui, il ne dit qu'une chose avant de retomber en arrière.

«T'en as trop pris, gros !»

Nullement surpris, Mathieu s'apprêtait à reprendre quand le camé parla de nouveau. Sans prendre la peine de se relever.

«C'était à titre d'exemple. De trucs qui ne changent pas»

Ça les fit tous un peu sourire. Même l'homme en noir.

«Bref. »

Reprit Mathieu.

«Il est temps que le Patron fasse son grand retour dans SLG !»

Court silence. Le temps que tous comprennent.

Puis ça a été un brouhaha confus.

«Han ! Mais c'est génial !»

«On va être ensemble de nouveau !»

«C'est pour quand gros ?»

«Ouais !»

«Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?»

«Je suis trop content !»

«La fête !»

Mathieu se réjouissait de la réaction de ses amis. Tous les trois avaient presque crié. De joie et de surprise. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé entre eux depuis le retour du Patron. De l'avenir de l'émission. Il avait quand même eu un peu peur de leur réaction. Une légère angoisse qu'il avait ignorée jusque là et qui se tut enfin.

Même le Geek semblait enchanté. Et le Hippie s'était carrément relevé pour l'occasion !

«Et toi Patron, qu'est ce que tu en ...»

La phrase resta en suspend. Mathieu ne voyait plus qu'un vide là où précédemment l'homme se trouvait. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu sortir.

Ils ont tous remarqué son absence à ce moment là. Et la joie était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Merde, ce type était vraiment inconstant.

...

Déjà réfugié dans sa chambre, le Patron ruminait. Il marchait de long en large. La cigarette se consumait bien vite entre ses lèvres. Rougeoiement sur son visage.

Il sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte.

«C'est ça, entre gamin ! Au point où on en est.»

C'est Mathieu qui glissa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement. Son regard avait déjà quelque chose d'intransigeant. Pourtant il y eu de l'indulgence dans sa voix.

«Il est peut être temps qu'on discute, non ?»

«J'ignore de quoi tu parles.»

«Mais oui, bien sur.»

Le jeune homme entra sans en demander plus. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il fit face au Patron.

Celui-ci restait stoïque. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il fumait convulsivement. Ça sentait le tabac froid. Celui des jours précédents.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se lancer. Mathieu soupira. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû prendre cette décision sans t'en parler avant.»

Tu m'étonnes.

«Effectivement gamin.»

Froideur. Ça ne suffisait pas à effrayer le jeune homme. Mathieu était bien le seul qui pouvait affronter le Patron jusque dans sa propre chambre. Et ce, pour une simple raison : il respectait bien trop son créateur pour lui faire le moindre mal.

Les deux protagonistes se défiaient du regard. Derrière les lunettes noires, les yeux se défilaient. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Mathieu parla de nouveau.

«Mais il faudrait que tu m'explique. Quand même. Pourquoi tu as préféré t'enfuir comme ça . T'aurai pu gueuler un coup au moins ça aurait été clair.

Là, je ne peux pas vraiment deviner le problème ...»

C'était fou. Comme ces paroles s'appliquaient à la fois à ce début d'après midi. Et à cette nuit où il était parti. Avec l'idée de ne plus revenir.

Il n'était qu'un lâche.

L'homme à la cigarette abdiqua définitivement. Il baissa la tête un moment. Recueillement sur ses propres pensées. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, indiquant carrément une place à côté de lui au vidéaste.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

«J'avais pas envie que vous soyez tous là. À m'écouter.»

Dit-il avant de se tourner un peu vers Mathieu.

Son visage exprima toute sa surprise. Le Patron. Lui. Cet homme là. Venait de lui faire part d'une faiblesse. Spontanément. Volontairement. Sa mâchoire n'était pas loin de se décrocher.

Ce qui renfrogna davantage le prétendu criminel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au dessus de ses lunettes. Ça lui avait déjà coûté de dire ça. Il aurait préféré une absence totale de réaction.

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler maintenant. Même s'il n'y avait que Mathieu pour l'écouter. Même s'il savait qu'il était une personne de confiance. La seule peut être qui ne lui veuille jamais de mal. Jamais vraiment en tout cas.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Mathieu. Il ne pouvait partager ça avec personne d'autre. Vraiment.

Même pas avec lui-même.

Tout restait inconscient. Enfoui sous une couche de mauvaise foi. Plus ou moins consciemment.

Ça, là, c'était le Patron. La mauvaise foi.

Mathieu ouvrait la bouche mais il le coupa avant qu'il ne dise un mot. En fait il préférait raconter quelque chose plutôt que d'écouter un sermon à la Sommet. À chaque fois c'était un discours tellement infantilisant. Ça l'horripilait. À un point.

«C'est bon gamin. Je sais c'que tu veux savoir.

Je suis parti et j'suis revenu de mon plein gré. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup pensé à l'émission. J'avais d'autres soucis autrement plus préoccupant.

Ça m'a surpris c'est tout.

Y'a pas de raisons d'en faire toute une histoire.»

C'était expéditif mais suffisant pour que Mathieu ne le harcèle pas. Bien.

Et ça convenait amplement au vidéaste. Il y avait même dans cette courte explication quelques détails sur l'absence du Patron.

Il savait qu'il n'aurai jamais la moindre réponse si il lui posait directement la question. Il avait essayé un peu. Les premiers jours. L'homme en noir s'esquivait toujours. Une blague salace. Un sous-entendu douteux. Un simple haussement de sourcil. Tout était bon pour fuir les interrogations insistantes du jeune homme.

Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à raconter les derniers mois. Mathieu le comprenait.

Mais là, par des moyens détournés, peut être finirait-il par connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

«D'accord. On aurai dû en discuter en privé plus tôt.

C'était un peu intrusif de l'annoncer à toi et aux autres en même temps. Et un peu autoritaire aussi. J'en suis désolé.

Je ne voulais rien t'imposer. »

Un peu autoritaire. C'était le cas de le dire. Il l'était souvent avec eux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Cette fois le proxénète s'était carrément senti au pied du mur. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. On l'avait placé devant le fait accompli.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Qu'on lui impose quoique ce soit.

Il aurait certainement pris la même décision de lui même. N'empêche. Question d'honneur.

Devant le silence, Mathieu enchaîna. Ses excuses avaient l'air acceptées. Plus ou moins.

«Alors on va recommencer depuis le début. Si tu veux bien.»

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Comme pour se concentrer sur un rôle. Il se racla la gorge et lança d'un ton enjoué et presque officiel.

«Patron ! Il faudrait qu'on discute de SLG et de ton potentiel come back ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?»

Ça arracha un sourire à son acolyte. Entre deux taffes. Un peu d'air dans la pièce.

« Et j'ai droit à quoi en échange, gamin ?»

Éternel sourire en coin.

«Tu aurai oublié jusqu'aux fangirls des conventions ?»

Ça agrandit un peu son sourire. Mathieu était un des seuls à rentrer dans son jeu. Parfois.

«Je peux peut-être faire ça pour toi alors.»

Il porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à sa bouche. Il y avait un peu de fumée en suspension. Sous le plafond de sa chambre. Brouillard stagnant. À jamais.

Mathieu se releva. Près de la porte, il se retourna vers lui. Il regarda un instant la chambre.

Déjà, le Patron avait repris possession des lieux. Déjà, cette chambre reprenait vie. Pourtant il avait toujours l'impression de la voir vide. Funeste image.

«Parfait ! On verra ensemble les détails.

On a un peu de temps encore.

Et n'oublis pas que tu ne le fait pas pour moi, mais pour nous. »

Et il sortit.

Seul. Enfin.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit. Il regardait les volutes de fumée s'extraire de ses lèvres. C'était aussi volatile que ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir. Si il avait bien fait de revenir. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne décision.

Ce qui était fait, était fait.

Alors maintenant il faisait avec.

Il avait revu Tatiana. Ce qui était une bonne chose au fond. Une chose excellente même. En son absence il lui avait laissé toutes ses responsabilités sur les épaules. Elle s'en était magistralement bien sortie.

Il lui avait envoyé quelques lettres. Assez irréguliers courriers. Sans jamais d'adresse d'expéditeur. Ainsi elle avait toujours su quoi faire.

C'était la seule qui ai eu de ses nouvelles pendant ces longs mois.

Les autres. Il avait voulut qu'ils oublient. Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. À priori. Peut-être était-ce même l'inverse.

Et lui. N'avait pas pu. Il n'avait regardé en arrière qu'une seule fois en partant. Mais ça avait été suffisant.

Il avait été obligé de revenir.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, il continuait de fuir. Encore et encore. Il faisait seulement semblant d'être là. Il n'était qu'une image.

Il les regardait. Et ça faisait remonter à chaque fois cette boule dans sa gorge. Un peu de rage. Et d'autres choses aussi. Une flopée de sentiments inconnus.

Tant de choses avaient changées en son absence. Leurs yeux étaient un peu plus éteints qu'avant. Et ils exprimaient tant d'émotions mêlées. Contradictoire.

Il y avait un peu de rage dedans. De la colère. Il le voyait bien. Mais aussi, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans leurs yeux. Comme de. Il ne savait pas.

Les yeux du Geek avaient une autre profondeur. Il semblait avoir perdu un peu de son innocence. Avoir vécu des moments durs. Des moments destructeurs.

Ces yeux qui l'avaient détaillés l'autre jour. Tous les cinq endormis sur son lit. Ce regard là. Ça l'avait transpercé. De part en part. Il s'en souvenait si bien. Et se replonger dans cette matinée, ça retournait le fil de ses pensées. Ça créait une masse de douleur sourde et lumineuse dans son cerveau.

Il avait soudain vu au fond de ses orbites tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Et ça avait été comme une flèche. Un truc qui te traverse si vite qu'il ne reste qu'une douleur ineffable.

Il n'était pas responsable de ça. Bordel ! Il n'avait rien fait que de partir un peu.

Il n'était pas responsable.

Il ne voulait pas l'être.

Alors il avait passé la semaine ailleurs. Le plus loin possible de leurs yeux. Surtout ceux du gamer.

Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de continuer leur petit jeu malsain. Il avait lancé une petite pique de temps en temps. Et le Geek avait relevé son menton vers lui. Il avait bien trop de mal à supporter ce regard. Le même que ce matin là. Dans sa chambre.

Parce qu'il y avait trop de chose dans ses yeux. Autre chose que de la haine. Dedans. Et il ne souhaitait inspirer que la haine.

Rien d'autre.

Que ça.

Alors il fuyait ces regards. Et ceux de chacun de ses frères.

Il leur avait fait du mal. Mais pas comme avant. Pas en se moquant d'eux. En les insultant. Non, il leur avait fait du mal par son silence. Par le vide à sa place.

Il ne regrettait jamais de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Il était le Patron ! Il ne devait pas regretter. Rien du tout. Il fallait qu'il aille affronter ça en face ! Bordel, il en oubliait même de terroriser le jeune homme à la casquette.

Mais cette souffrance là. Elle était nouvelle.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Alors il fuyait l'appartement une seconde fois. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait plus effacer. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses en fait. C'était stupide. Il fallait que ça change.

Il n'était pas revenu pour ça.

Il se souvenait maintenant de ce moment. Le matin où le Geek avait présenté son visage tout égratigné. Quand le Panda n'avait pas voulut croire qu'il avait pu faire ça. Maintenant il comprenait.

Ils l'aimaient. Il leur avait fait mal à cause de leur amour.

Ce pincement. Le Panda l'avait supplié. Ce regard levé vers lui sous le kigurumi. Cet espoir. L'espoir. Et la peur de la déception.

Ils ne devraient pas l'aimer. Personne ne devrait l'aimer. D'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Il finirait par les décevoir. Il en était sur. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Alors il s'éclipsait. Tout les matins. Pour ne pas voir cet amour.

C'est ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprécie. Il fallait qu'on le déteste.

Lui, n'aimait personne.

Non.

Vraiment. Personne.

Et ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. De partir tout les jours. De ne même pas les croiser.

Rien du tout.

Ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Il n'avait pas mal. Jamais.

Pourtant, bordel, il se retournait de plus en plus en sortant le matin. Il se retournait pour regarder l'immeuble. Il se retournait plusieurs fois dans la rue. Rien qu'un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule. Un regard sur ceux qui l'aimaient.

Il voulait les affronter le moins possible. Tous ces yeux.

Et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'ils lui demanderaient de jouer de nouveau dans l'émission. Il avait oublié ce petit détail.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail. Ça n'aurai peut-être pas d'importance.

Il espérait que ça n'en aurai pas.

Ils avaient eu l'air trop heureux quand Mathieu avait fait son annonce. Trop heureux.

Ils ne devraient pas.

Il était soucieux. Son front se plissait. Comme de fines vagues à la surface d'un lac d'altitude.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui pesait comme ça. Ou s'il croyait le deviner, il préférait l'ignorer.

Il fallait qu'il se détende un peu.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Prendre l'air.

Ça irai mieux avec un peu d'air frais.

Et quelques putes.

...

Il était tard.

Il était toujours tard quand il rentrait de ses bordels. La clef frottait contre le bois de la porte. Sans trouver la serrure.

«Merde putain.»

Même sa voix avait l'air chancelante.

Il s'acharnait en un grondement. Le trousseau cliquetait bruyamment. Ça sonnait dans ses oreilles. Comme une volée de cloche.

Il ne pu retenir un jappement de satisfaction. Quand ça s'enclencha enfin. Il tourna le poignet, appuya sur le pommeau et poussa la porte. Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son épaule nonchalamment appuyée au battant. Le vide, soudain.

Il jura. Le plus silencieusement qu'il put.

Ce n'était pas si discret que ça.

Et il retrouva son équilibre.

Enfin. Son équilibre trébuchant.

Son corps se balançait doucement. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Comme pour pondérer le roulis d'un navire. Une houle mousseuse dans l'estomac. Jusque dans les veines. Ça écumait son corps.

Il avait sommeil.

Il se dandina avec élégance jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Et s'y étala. De tout son long. Se laissant tomber sur le dos. Abandon total. Comme s'il jouait à ce jeu. Celui où tu décide de faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour le laisser décider de te rattraper ou non avant l'impact avec le macadam. Alors tu te laisses tomber en arrière. Sans aucune résistance. Un jeu de confiance.

Il n'avait jamais joué à ça avec personne.

Son regard erra un instant au plafond. Il était si bien. Un ronflement aurait pu prendre possession de ses lèvres. Puis il sentit une gêne entre ses omoplates. Un relief inconfortable. Ça rentrait dans ses os. Soudain, il ne pu penser à autre chose que cet objet coincé sous son corps.

Il voulait dormir pourtant. Ce canapé avait si souvent accueilli son sommeil. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se tortiller pour extirper la chose de son dos.

Il se força à fermer les yeux. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment.

Obsession.

Il finit par se soulever. Feulement de frustration. Il passa sa main sur le canapé, dans le noir. À la recherche de ce qui le dérangeait tant.

Une peluche. Il sentait le pilou sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il se surprit à caresser distraitement le jouet. Ses sens lui semblaient exacerbés.

Trop plein d'alcool et de luxure. Probablement.

Il tendit la main à sa gauche. Elle rencontra le pied du lampadaire. Il suivit le fil, appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière lui brûla les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient tombées dans son écroulement. Il les ramassa. Par terre entre ses pieds.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le doudou.

Un adorable Pikachu duveteux trônait près de lui. Encore un truc du Geek.

Il se détourna. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts glissèrent une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Et l'allumèrent. Il regarda un peu la fumée s'en échapper.

Maintenant. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Trop tard.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il pensait. Ça papillonnait bien trop vite. Des diapositives se succédant sur un écran blanc.

Pourtant lentement un engrenage tournait dans son esprit. En entrainant un autre. Puis un troisième.

Il divaguait. C'était agréable. Se laisser porter. Ne plus se poser de questions.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur le pokémon. L'œil torve de celui qui a trop bu.

Puis se promena lentement sur le salon. Il y avait partout des traces des habitants de l'appartement. Il avait presque oublié tout ça. Cette vie, toujours, autour de lui. Où qu'il soit dans l'appartement. Jamais seul.

Ils étaient un peu partout. Présences rassurantes. Plus palpable que les souvenirs. Là, la plante si chère au Hippie. Ici, la pile des vinyles du Panda. La collection de chapeau de Mathieu. La peluche du Geek.

Un dernier rouage pivota.

Son regard sembla s'éclairer d'une soudaine conscience.

«La peluche. Du. Geek.»

Un large sourire s'empara de son visage.

Ses yeux pervers se posèrent sur le jouet. Comme s'il était l'objet de ses pulsions.

Il l'attrapa et se dirigea d'un pas soudain stable vers la chambre de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait une idée en tête. Et on n'enlevait pas facilement ce genre de projet de l'esprit déluré du Patron. Surtout quand il avait bu.

Tout ça à cause d'une peluche oubliée.

...

Le Geek dormait. Sur le ventre, l'oreiller blotti entre ses bras. Son dos se soulevait, suivant son souffle quiet. Parfois ses lèvres s'agitaient un peu. Voulait-il parler ?

Il s'était endormi profondément. Malgré l'absence dans son lit. Entre Yoshi et Toad, aux côtés de monsieur Nounours et de tant d'autres, une peluche manquait à l'appel. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Il dormait.

Il l'avait emmenée quand il était allé regarder le film du soir avec Mathieu et Panda. Il aimait avoir quelque chose à serrer contre lui. Quelqu'un à qui chuchoter qu'il avait peur. Un endroit où enfouir son visage larmoyant. Alors il avait emporté Pikachu jusque sur le sofa. Il était gros et rond. Tout doux. Parfait. Il était paré à n'importe quelle émotion cinématographique.

C'était à ses peluches qu'il avait si souvent demandé où donc était le Patron. C'était à elles qu'il avait confié ses peurs et sa tristesse. Pour ne pas en accabler sa famille. Pas davantage.

Pour ne pas accabler sa famille, c'était une peluche qu'il pressait contre sa poitrine. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran. La lumière bleue illuminant son visage.

Il s'endormait souvent avant la fin du film. Il était bien entre ses deux amis. Mieux qu'il ne l'était en général. La fatigue le rattrapait alors. Cette fatigue perpétuelle. Ça commençait par faire des fourmis dans ses orteils. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Il entendait un peu flou. Il perdait le fil de l'histoire. Les histoires de ses songes étaient plus belles de toute façon.

Puis c'était la fin du film. Et il dormait déjà depuis de longues minutes.

Souvent, Panda le portait jusqu'à son lit. Il se réveillait pendant le trajet. Il se laissait faire. Il sombrait de nouveau à peine bordé.

Souvent, Mathieu restait un peu après eux. Il jetait les emballages de bonbon. Trainait un peu dans la cuisine. Avant il allumait la lumière dans l'entrée. Juste au cas où.

Maintenant il restait un tout petit peu debout devant la porte. Songeur. Hésitant. Le doigt presque posé sur l'interrupteur.

L'habitude ne voulait pas partir.

Souvent, en remontant il rapportait un doudou abandonné au gamer.

Pas ce soir. Non. Ce soir là, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Et ils l'avaient tous oublié. Dans se salon sombre et vide.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve et le ramène à son propriétaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il s'éveillait comme à la fin d'un rêve. Doucement. Comme après une longue nuit de sommeil. Doucement.

Seulement, il faisait encore nuit noire dehors. Et l'appartement était silencieux. Trop.

Il se tourna un peu. Vers le mur. Vers ses peluches protectrices. Il glissa ses mains hors de la couette pour en attraper une.

Il frissonna. Légère chair de poule. L'air était frais en dehors de l'édredon.

Il ramena contre lui la boule d'amour. Il tapit son visage dans le velours. Ses narines se froncèrent immédiatement.

Cette odeur.

Où ce doudou avait-il pu trainer ?

Il reconnaissait entre ses bras la rondeur du gros Pikachu. C'est le Hippie qui le lui avait offert. Il ne savait plus pour quelle occasion.

Seulement, cette peluche, il en était sûre, il l'avait emmené avec lui au salon. Et il ne l'avait pas remontée. Mathieu ne lui avait pas déposé. Ça l'aurait réveillé. Il l'aurait réveillé.

Mais alors.

Cette odeur de cigarette.

Il sursauta. Dans son dos, clic métallique. Un briquet qu'on allume d'une torsion du pouce. Un tel silence autour. Il pouvait entendre la flamme frémir.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner.

Oh non.

Pourtant, il pivota. Il affronta l'ombre de la pièce. Et la petite pépite rouge dans le coin opposé. Un petit charbon ardent. Qui parfois rougeoyait plus fort. Une cigarette allumée.

Et alors, ça se reflétait dans ces lunettes de soleil. Et il pouvait presque voir. Derrière. Le regard embrasé du Patron.

Ça lui donnait froid. Cette petite flamme qui dansait dans les verres fumés. Qui apparaissait et disparaissait. Dans l'ombre de sa chambre. Et dont il ne pouvait se détacher.

C'était comme la danse hypnotisante de certains prédateurs. Avant de fondre sur leur proie. Impossible de s'en détacher.

Il n'entendit qu'à demi le rire rauque du proxénète.

Le Geek était déjà complètement à lui. Il le sentait dans l'atmosphère. La tension.

Et dans le noir. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Son imaginaire alcoolisé lui suffisait. Pour le moment.

Il laissa durer le moment. Aussi longtemps que possible. Appuyé au mur, il attendait le bon moment.

Puis il s'avança. Il traversa la pièce. Il enjamba les bandes dessinées qui trainaient. Et les boitiers de jeux vidéo. Il marchait vers le Geek.

La faible lueur de sa cigarette éclaira un peu son visage quand il se pencha vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si près. Il voyait les cils du gamer trembler.

Lui, ne pouvait voir que son propre reflet dans les lunettes du proxénète. Et ce sourire. La clope à la commissure des lèvres. Les dents découvertes. Prêtes à mordre. Un sourire de carnassier. Aux babines retroussées.

Il s'était senti à l'abris. Il avait cru que cette petite semaine de répit durerait toujours. Il avait cru que cette nuit au paquet de chips n'avait été qu'un accident. Il avait cru que finalement, le Patron était peut-être un homme bien.

Il s'en était presque persuadé.

Mais là. Alors qu'il sentait ce souffle aux relents d'alcool sur son visage. Il comprenait. Cet homme ne lui voulait que du mal.

Cet homme qui lui avait manqué si fort. Ce manque irraisonné. Perdait encore plus sa petite valeur. Il en devenait sale. Honteux. Détestable.

Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qui viendrait ensuite. Mais il préférait que ça arrive vite. Qu'ils en finissent.

L'homme en noir n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

La fumée venait caresser son visage. Ça s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Il ne pu retenir une petite toux. Et le Patron rit de nouveau.

Ça avait une saveur âcre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il sentait ses poumons s'étouffer. Était-ce juste le tabac ?

Il y avait trop d'immobilité. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se détourner de son reflet dans ces lunettes. Les yeux de l'homme juste derrière.

Peut-être que s'il arrivait à tourner la tête, il disparaitrait ? Comme une hallucination. Comme s'il suffisait de se réfugier sous la couette pour être à l'abri de tous les monstres.

Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs. Pas même cligner. Ça le piquait. Ça le faisait presque pleurer.

Il ne vit pas vraiment l'homme porter sa main à sa bouche et y prendre la blonde inachevée. Il ne remarqua pas le mouvement lent de l'étincelle vers lui. Il ne sentit pas non plus le contact brûlant sur son bras découvert. Il ne remarqua que le noir soudain. Et sa gorge si sèche.

«Est-ce que tu as peur du noir, gamin ?»

Ça lui brûlait la peau. Il n'arrivait pas à hurler. Le noir emplissait sa bouche.

«Tu devrais p't'être.»

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce soir !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour décrire correctement les pensées du Patron sans en dire trop. Bref j'espère que ça vous a plut et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, je ne mord pas et je répondrai avec joie !

Je voulais ajouter un tout petit mot sur les événements de cette semaine. Je fais mon deuil petit à petit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des proches. Je trouve ça dur. Trop dur. La violence du monde m'est difficilement supportable. Mais elle l'est un peu plus grâce au dessin, à l'écriture, à l'humour, à l'art. J'avais énormément de respect pour ses hommes. Et à jamais ils resteront des modèles d'intégrité et d'humanité à mes yeux.

Je suis Charlie.

Bisous à vous tous. Beaucoup d'amour.


	5. V - Haïr

Bon OK, je sais il est déjà quasiment deux heures du mat' mais je crevais d'envie de poster la suite. Elle est écrite depuis un moment, je n'avais simplement pas eu le temps de la poster ce weekend (Voyage à Paris oblige).

Donc voilà le bébé !

Merci aux nouveaux followers, Deponia, L'abrutie, JoliesBlondes, Lauraceae et Seconde and rose. C'est adorable à vous ! Merci aux reviewers aussi, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Honnêtement, je pense que certains vont littéralement me haïr pour ce chapitre. (Badum tsss)

Oh et j'en profite pour répondre à la review anonyme.

Ombre : Merci pour cette review ! Le père noël est un peu pris pour le moment, mais promis ça viendra :) C'est un peu noir pour le moment, bien sur, c'est voulut et calculé. Ça va évolué. Peut-être vers quelque chose de plus doux qui sait ?

Bref, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**V - Haïr**

Le noir. Partout.

Toujours figé, ses yeux fouillaient les ténèbres. Le souffle du Patron auparavant si proche. Disparu. Il s'était éloigné sans un bruit.

Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait être partout.

Et cette idée terrifiait le Geek.

Le noir était épais. Palpable.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de sentir sa présence de tout côté. Il voyait des mouvements à chaque coin de sa chambre. Il frissonnait en croyant des mains se poser sur lui.

Mais rien ne se passait. Pas encore. Et dans l'obscurité, il fabulait. Avant d'être torturé, il lui laissait le temps d'imaginer les pires des scénarios.

Et son imaginaire était peut-être plus cru que la réalité. Dans le noir.

Son souffle se coupa net. Quand il sentit. Sur ses côtes. Ce contact frêle et délicat. Imperceptible.

À même la peau. Sous son t-shirt. La pulpe de ses doigts. Glissant à peine sur lui. L'effleurant tout juste. Et cette caresse était comme une brûlure. Une décharge électrique. Ça le parcourut en entier.

Il faillit crier de surprise. Il manquait d'air.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Où il était. Il n'y avait que ce contact. Rien d'autre.

Son cœur palpitant attendait la suite. Battant à tout rompre. Une cathédrale sonnante dans sa poitrine.

Les doigts dansaient sur lui. Dessinant des arabesques. Laissant sa peau frémir à ce toucher.

Et lui ne bougeait pas un muscle. Il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait coincé.

C'était trop doucereux. Ça cachait quelque chose. Mauvais pressentiment.

À peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans sa nuque. Il geignit pour de bon. Mais la pression des dents sur sa chair ne se relâcha pas. Elle se raffermit même un peu.

Le Patron sentit un peu de ce liquide poisseux et chaud emplir sa bouche. Un goût de fer. Se mêlant à la fraicheur du cou qu'il croquait sans vergogne. Ses mâchoires se relâchèrent un peu. Il promena ses dents sur la peau blanche et pure. Un léger parfum de peur. Un peu de sueur se mêlant au sang.

Il frissonna de délice.

Le gamer sentait la douleur se répandre dans sa moelle. Il croyait encore sentir l'étau des canines autour de la morsure. C'était sourd. Ça palpitait. Dans ses veines.

Il gémit de nouveau en sentant les ongles auparavant caressant s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Griffer sa hanche. La main remonta lentement le long de son torse. Jusqu'à son épaule. Laissant cinq balafres rouges derrière elle.

Cette écorchure sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il remarqua soudain le corps dans son dos, si proche. L'étreinte agressive. Le souffle court contre sa gorge. Et la main empoignant son épaule.

Quand s'était-il glissé dans son lit ?

Ses yeux semblèrent s'ouvrirent plus grand. De frayeur. Il crut pendant un instant voir dans le noir.

Et sa respiration revint soudain. Comme si une nouvelle décharge avait été nécessaire. Un choc. Bouffée de fraicheur dans les poumons.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il avait encore ce reste de rage de vivre dans le ventre. Il voulait se battre.

« Patron … Je … Laisse moi.

Tu me fais mal ! »

Lui s'en foutait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le lâcherait pas.

En fait non. Il ne s'en foutait pas complètement. Ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ça. C'était son but après tout. Lui faire mal.

Ça le faisait même sourire. Le visage encore enfouie contre les cervicales de l'enfant. Les dents cognant contre. Cherchant une prise confortable. Pour venir l'écorcher encore.

Bordel, ce gamin le rendait complètement fou. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Pourtant l'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il le sentit soudain remuer un peu. Son cou échappait à sa bouche. Et ses pieds tapaient ses jambes du talon. Il cherchait à se défiler. Il en était hors de question.

Il resserra ses bras autour du torse frêle. Sous le tissu. Raclant de ses ongles la peau diaphane.

Nouveau petit cri. Il se débattit davantage. Se tortillant contre le proxénète.

Le Patron sentait contre lui chaque mouvement du Geek. Et ça. C'était peut-être trop. Il allait s'emballer.

Il sentait déjà cette envie enfler dans son aine.

« Lâche moi ! J'en ai marre ! »

Son ton était plus ferme soudain. Ça le surprit. Juste assez pour que sa prise se relâche. Un tout petit peu. Mais c'était suffisant.

Le gamer y vit une ouverture. Un peu d'espoir. Il ne perdit pas une seconde. C'était peut être sa seule chance.

Son coude vint s'enfoncer entre les côtes de l'homme en noir. Il étouffa un râle de douleur. Mais réagit au quart de tour. Là, c'était trop de provocation.

D'un geste agile il le retourna. Geste trop brusque. L'épaule du gamer se tordit étrangement. Rictus de souffrance.

Il essaya de résister malgré la nouvelle douleur lancinante. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà plaqué au matelas. Les poignet maintenus dans la poigne de l'homme emprisonnant son corps sous le sien. L'écrasant de son propre poids.

Il sentait contre son bassin la braguette gonflée du Patron. Il arrêta de bouger. Pétrifié. Il n'allait quand même pas …

L'autre se baissa vers lui. Il avait ce sourire. Les lèvres retroussées. Il lui susurra :

« Dis moi gamin, tu te sens vraiment en position de protester ?

Tu aurais oublié qui ici est le Patron ?

Je ne te permet pas. Pas même d'essayer. Même pas d'y penser. T'entends ça gamin ?

Tu n'fais qu'empirer ton sort.

Parce que tout ça, c'est ta faute. C'est ta faute ! Tu es l'unique responsable.

Est-ce que tu sais ça ? Hein, tu t'en rend compte au moins ?

Tout est de ta faute ! Depuis le début !

Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite ! T'entends gamin ? Que ce que tu mérite. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

C'est. Ta. Faute. Gamin.

Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et souviens t'en chaque fois. Que t'auras mal.

Ta. Faute. »

Son ton s'était fait plus dur. Plus violent. Un timbre un peu fou. Et son visage s'était approché du sien. Lentement. Au même rythme que ses mots implacables. Par saccades.

Son haleine dégageait cette odeur d'alcool qui lui était presque propre.

Et doucement, dans les yeux du Geek, les larmes perlaient.

« T'as scellé ton propre sort. Gamin !

Regarde moi ! Te détourne pas ! Affronte ça en face, bordel !

Tu t'es condamné. Tout seul !

Et tu n'as plus aucune échappatoire.

Plus aucune.

Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je suis partout. Je suis le mal.

Haïs moi autant que tu peux gamin. C'est peut-être ta seule chance de rédemption.

Haïs moi.»

Sa voix rauque oscillait entre un chuchotement sifflant et une menace vociférée.

Le visage de l'enfant était maintenant ruisselant. Il n'essayait même plus de se démener. Les paroles de l'homme sonnaient trop juste. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Jamais il ne pourrait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le haïr. Vraiment. Non. Même s'il lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait pas le détester.

La haine. C'était trop fort. Trop pur. Trop évident.

La vérité était tellement plus complexe.

Alors il se contentait de pleurer. En en appelant à sa nature la plus douce.

Et l'homme jubilait de le voir enfin chialer. Il récupérait du bout des doigts de sa main libre quelques larmes. Effleurant les joues brûlantes. Il s'en délectait.

Sa poigne s'était encore resserrée sur les poignets réunis. Ses articulations s'imprimaient dans sa chair. Les mains prisent en étau bleuissaient. Ça s'engourdissait.

Le Geek sentit l'autre main glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Dessiner son menton. Venir dans son cou, se poser sur la pomme d'Adam.

Il sentit soudain les dents se refermer sur sa peau. À un nouvel endroit. Près de son cœur. Là où la peau était si fine qu'on pouvait voir les vaisseaux sanguins palpiter dessous. De fines lignes bleues.

Il ne cria même pas. Il sursauta à peine. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Une poupée de chiffon.

Pourtant. Il réagit en sentant la main se refermer autour de sa trachée. Réflexe de survit.

Pression de plus en plus ferme. De moins en moins d'air. Les dents qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa couenne.

« Pa … Patron. Tu me … »

Suffocation. Des larmes de strangulation se mêlèrent aux autres. Sa vision se troublait un peu. Des tâches sombres devant ses yeux. Qui dansaient.

Un peu de souffle gargouillait pitoyablement dans sa gorge. À la place des mots.

La rage de vivre était là plus que jamais. La douleur avait presque entièrement disparue au profit de la peur. La putain de peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas crever, putain. Pas de ses mains.

Mais il ne se débattait pas. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait arrêter. C'était son choix.

Puis étrangement tout se relâcha. Les mains autour de son cou et de ses articulations. La dentition autour de son épiderme.

Il reprit souffle. Comme on reprend pied en se baignant. Une immense goulée d'oxygène. Ça embrasa ses poumons.

Le sang affluant soudain jusqu'à ses doigts laissaient un fourmillement désagréable. Presque douloureux.

Et il sentait les différents ecchymoses sur sa peau. Sur sa poitrine et ses côtes. Estafilades à vif.

Sa respiration était presque normale maintenant. Il bougea lentement, délassant ses bras. Son épaule lui arracha un gémissement. Il ramena son bras contre lui, le plus doucement possible.

Attentif à la moindre réaction du Patron. Son poids le bloquait toujours sous lui.

Il était trop occupé à aspirer l'air pour déjà se demander ce qu'il se passait. D'abord respirer. Encore, et encore. Et être prêt à réagir. Au cas où.

Mais l'homme sur lui n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Masse amorphe.

Le jeune gamer frotta doucement ses paupières, essuyant les larmes salées. Sa main explora son propre corps. Passant partout où ses doigts à lui étaient passés. Vérifiant qu'il était vivant. Détaillant des blessures.

Palpant sa gorge, il se demanda un instant si sa peau changerait de couleur là où il avait serré. Ça n'avait peut-être pas duré assez longtemps pour laisser une marque.

D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il lâché ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Il sembla remarquer soudain le corps avachi sur le sien.

Aucun mouvement. Un abandon total.

Est-ce qu'il ?

Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Il essaya de le pousser un peu sur le côté. Mais l'homme était trop lourd pour ses membres encore tremblant. Il souleva un bras. Qui retomba. Flasque.

Se tortillant sous lui, il essaya d'attraper son visage. Pour le ramener un peu vers lui.

Il soupira de soulagement en sentant un souffle sur ses doigts. Il n'était pas mort. Ivre mort peut-être. Mais pas mort.

Il releva un peu son menton. Il hésita un moment devant les lunettes de soleil. Il les retira. Ses yeux s'étaient clos d'eux mêmes.

Il s'était endormis.

Bordel.

Le Patron s'était endormis. Sur lui. En plein. En plein quoi ? Quel mot employer pour définir ce moment au juste ?

Aucune foutue idée.

Mais c'était incroyablement absurde.

Presque comique.

Le soulagement du Geek était tel qu'il rit. Vraiment. Il avait l'air de dormir trop profondément pour qu'il soit encore un danger.

Alors il rit. Un long moment. Dans le noir. Sous le corps ensommeillé du Patron. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Mais il était sauf. Grâce à tout l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt par le débauché.

Il arriva à faire rouler le corps sur le côté. Soulageant sa poitrine de son poids. Il n'avait pas la force d'aller dormir ailleurs. Ça l'avait complètement épuisé. Cet élan de panique.

Il voulait juste dormir lui aussi.

Et pour le reste, il aviserait demain.

Il ferma les yeux avec la volonté de se laisser bercer par de plus doux songes.

Mais le problème avec l'adrénaline, c'est que ça restait là un moment. Pulsant dans son corps. Excitant ses muscles et son esprit. Laissant tous ses sens aux aguets. Impossible de dormir.

Alors, il laissa ses pensées divaguer

Et au bout d'un long moment.

Juste avant de sombrer.

Repensa naturellement aux mots de son acolyte.

« C'est. »

Ça résonnait doucement dans son esprit.

« Ta. »

S'imprégnant dans sa mémoire.

« Faute. »

Polluant son inconscient.

« Gamin. »

S'infiltrant dans ses rêves.

« Haïs moi ! »

Il ne sentit même pas le bras s'enroulant autour de son ventre. Il était déjà trop loin. Et le corps se collant au sien ne lui apporta qu'un peu plus de chaleur.

…

Paris tout doucement qui se réveillait. Qui était déjà réveillée depuis un moment. Le métro grondait sous les immeubles, courait à travers la cité. Et dans les rues, les étudiants, les employés, les écoliers, les papas, les femmes d'affaires. Ça affluait déjà sur les trottoir. Ça déboulait des souterrains. Y'avait déjà trop de bruit partout. Les oiseaux gazouillaient encore. Mais les moteurs étaient plus forts. Odeur de kérosène, nuage de pollution. Bruit, bruit partout. Les gens ne parlaient pas. Ils gueulaient. Avec leurs yeux. Leurs regards gueulaient des insultes indécentes à ceux qui croisaient leurs routes. Ça fumait. Ça hurlait. Elle. Paris. Paris qui pulsait autour de lui. Paris la violente, la débauchée, l'inhumaine. Sa ville.

Mais aujourd'hui ça n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Et lui qui marchait dans la foule, gardait presque ses yeux fermés. Il n'avait même pas envie de la voir. Pas aujourd'hui.

Bon, il fallait se l'avouer aussi. Le soleil était un peu trop lumineux. Gueule de bois. Paris dansait dans son crâne. Insupportable.

Mais il était mieux là. Dehors. Que là-bas.

Il n'avait pas pu rester.

Cigarette entre les lèvres. Les talons qui claquent. Il marchait au hasard. En attendant que ça passe.

Il n'avait même pas pu prendre ses lunettes.

« Putain de soleil. »

…

« Dis moi Panda, pourquoi il est comme ça le Patron ? »

L'ursidé sembla revenir à la réalité. Contre lui l'enfant n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Il avait juste parlé.

Assit sur son lit, il écrivait. Il aimait passer ses journées comme ça. Un peu de bambou à portée de main. Généralement personne ne venait frapper à sa porte. On le laissait tranquille. Parce qu'il aurait soit disant tendance à grogner.

Effectivement. Il avait commençait à ronchonner quand ça avait toqué. Vers onze heure. Il savait qu'un jour comme celui ci, le petit-déjeuner serait plutôt un brunch. Il pensait avoir le temps de composer un peu avant. À priori ce n'était pas au gout de Mathieu. Mais ce n'était pas le vidéaste derrière la porte. C'était le gamer de la famille.

Il l'avait fait entré sans poser de question.

Il s'était rassit contre le mur, le fessier reposant sur une pile d'oreiller. Le Geek s'était lové contre lui. Il avait passé son bras sur son épaule. Sa tête reposait sur son ventre. C'était un contact tendre. Qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne venait plus vraiment réclamer de câlins.

Pour ne pas les accabler davantage. Ils le savaient tous. Ce qu'il ressentait. Un sentiment de culpabilité de souffrir plus que les autres. De leur imposer sa détresse. Alors, le Geek avait arrêté de pleurer dans leurs bras. Alors même qu'il en avait tellement besoin.

Alors cette étreinte n'en était que plus chère.

Puis il avait vu entre ses mains la paire de lunette. Distingué l'empreinte de dents dans la nuque découverte. Les traces de doigts sur les poignets.

Bordel de merde.

Alors c'était bien vrai tout ça.

Et il n'avait rien dit. Parce que le Geek n'avait pas besoin de ça là. Il avait juste besoin d'être contre lui. Et il était là pour ça.

Alors il avait continué à écrire. N'y pensant plus.

Maintenant, il avait parlé. Les yeux toujours clos. Et le Panda ne s'y attendait pas.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui. L'autre le regardait dorénavant. Intrigué par ce long silence.

Le mangeur de bambou ne put retenir un soupir. Ça en disait plus long que tout les mots du monde.

« Comment « comme ça » ? »

Il jouait distraitement avec les lunettes entre ses mains. Comme si elles n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ses doigts pliaient et dépliaient successivement les branches. Il les avait gardées contre lui en dormant. Et le Patron était parti sans ce matin.

« Fais pas semblant Panda. Toi aussi tu vois comment il est hein ? Dis moi que tu vois ? S'il te plait. »

Bien sur qu'il voyait. Il voyait l'absence. le retour. La froideur. La distance. L'absence. De nouveau l'absence. Différente de la première. L'absence de son propre corps. Et parfois la violence. Comme un retour à la vie. C'était ça, « comme ça ». Un type éteint. Qui n'avait l'air de revivre que lorsqu'il venait emmerder le Geek. Et étrangement ça arrivait plus rarement qu'avant.

On aurait dit que le Patron l'évitait sciemment.

Sauf ces deux nuits là. La première. Et hier soir.

« Oui, je vois. »

Il sentit le corps contre le sien se détendre. Un tout petit peu. Le gamer se sentait compris. Il n'était pas le seul.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment petit. Je ne sais pas. »

Doucement, il passa sa patte sur son visage. Il se sentait épuisé d'un coup. Tellement las.

Il hoqueta quand une main se referma sur la sienne. Il regarda son ami entre ses doigts.

Il parla doucement. À taton.

« Ça me fait du mal de le voir comme ça.

De le voir te faire tant de mal surtout.

Je ne le comprends pas. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête contre lui.

« Il ne faut pas. Avoir de peine pour moi. Panda. Tu sais. Ça va. »

Il voyait bien pourtant qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Et lui, ne pouvait rien faire. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il s'en voulait. De plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit Geek ? Raconte moi. »

« Rien. »

Leurs voix étaient froides, éteintes. Ils parlaient sans comprendre. Il avait posé cette question sans le vouloir. C 'était trop dur de ne pas savoir. Mais il avait trop peur de la vérité. La réponse avait été automatique.

Pourtant, ça s'était brisé dans la gorge du jeune gamer. Et ses lèvres tremblaient déjà, prémices de confessions.

« Je dormais. J'ai rien fait. Je te promet.

J'ai rien fait.

C'est pas ma faute. »

Il commençait à grelotter contre lui. Le chanteur lâcha enfin son carnet et attrapa le corps du Geek entre ses bras, l'appuyant contre lui. Le serrant contre sa fourrure. Qu'il aimait ce petit. C'était son petit frère. Sa famille.

Et il devait le protéger. Coûte que coûte.

« J'ai rien fait Panda. »

Il répétait encore et encore ces mêmes mots.

« C'est pas ma faute. »

Encore.

« J'ai rien fait. »

Et encore.

« Je te promet. »

Et encore.

« Panda. »

Et encore.

« J'y suis pour rien. »

« Arrête petit. Tu te fais du mal. Arrête.

Et raconte moi. »

Il ne pleurait pas. Mais son regard s'était vidé. Et il tremblait. Il tremblait tellement. Si fort.

« Raconte moi. Ça ira mieux. Je te le promet.

Ça ira mieux.

Tu peux me raconter. Tout. »

Dans ses bras berçant, le corps s'apaisa. Et commença à parler.

Il raconta tout. Le silence et le bruit du briquet. La lumière dans le coin et l'obscurité ensuite. L'absence et le contact soudain. La lenteur d'abord et la violence partout. Le souffle court et les mots crachés au visage. L'abandon et le sursaut de vie. Les mains serrant et le sommeil réconfortant. Il avait tout dit.

Lui ne pouvait rien dire. Il était subjugué par l'horreur qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Patron avait détruit ce qu'il y avait de plus pur. Cet enfoiré. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses pensées.

« Le pire. Au fond. Je crois que c'est ça.

Il m'a demandé de le haïr. Je l'ai entendu. Ce n'était pas qu'une menace. C'était … Je sais pas. Une supplication ? Une demande sincère en tout cas.

Mais je peux pas moi. Je sais pas faire ça. Haïr.

Le haïr lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande la seule chose dont je suis incapable ?

Je comprends pas.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je peux pas. »

Sa vois s'éteignait toute seule entre ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient de moins en moins. À peine un frémissement laissant échapper les mots.

Il se blotti plus fort contre le Panda. Ses doigts s'agrippant au kigurumi. Le visage caché entre ses bras.

Et le Panda restait sans voix.

Les phrases du Patron prononçaient par la voix émue du Geek. Ça résonnait dans sa tête. Les phrases empreintes de doute du Geek lui même. Ça se mélangeait aux autres.

Mais pour le moment il ne disait rien. Aucune pensée cohérente ne se formulait dans son esprit.

Il berçait juste encore un peu son ami contre lui. La casquette de travers. Les lunettes de soleil dans son poing.

Un silence plein d'amour et de compréhension. Ça suffisait pour le moment.

« Brunch ! »

Ils ne bougèrent que quand la douce voix de Mathieu s'éleva dans l'appartement.

…

L'appartement était silencieux quand il rentra. Un calme après-midi.

Il remarqua tout de suite ses lunettes, déposées dans le vide poche de l'entrée. L'œuvre du gamin. Certainement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu en y pensant.

Il revoyait le corps endormi contre lui. Et l'étreinte si différente de leur enlacement nocturne.

Il frissonna un peu. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« T'étais où, gros ? »

Il sursauta. Il était toujours planté dans l'entrée. Avec cet étrange sourire qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ça s'effaça aussi vite que c'était venu.

Il releva les yeux vers lui.

« Ça te regarde ? »

Il s'avança. Ignorant le Hippie entre l'escalier et lui. Il rêvait d'une douche brulante.

Mais le camé se décala un peu quand il arriva à son niveau. Lui barrant la route.

« Tu me cherches là ? Tu sais ce qu'on trouve, quand on me cherche, gamin ?

Si tu veux je te montre. »

Il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le Patron remarqua avec surprise que les pupilles derrières les verres teintés n'étaient plus aussi dilatées. Des yeux conscients. Au bleu si fort.

« T'étais où ? »

Ce ton tellement sérieux.

Bordel, il avait l'air d'y tenir vraiment.

Il soupira, et abandonna. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête pour si peu.

« J'ai fait une balade. Du côté du bois de Boulogne. Tu connais p't'être ? »

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Juste qu'il le laisse passer.

« Tu n'as pas compris gros.

T'étais où ? »

« Putain gamin, tu t'fous de moi c'est ça ? »

Sa voix s'était faite grognement. Il sentait l'énervement affluer. Impulsif. Comme d'habitude.

Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment. Alors il se contrôlait, encore un peu.

« Non. Je suis tout à fait sérieux.

T'étais où ? »

Putain. De. Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? D'où Mathieu tirait des forcenés pareils ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas venir d'un esprit normalement constitué !

Il passa sa main sur son visage, se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Ses doigts étirèrent sa peau vers le bas en glissant, en un geste de lassitude profonde. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir.

« Putain mec, t'en as encore trop pris hein ? »

« Non, je suis clean gros. »

« Alors quoi ? Si je te plais tant, faut arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! »

Silence. Et le Hippie avait l'air incroyablement stable debout face à lui. D'habitude pourtant, il était toujours animé d'un léger balancement.

« T'étais où gros ? »

« Mais bordel, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

À peine cette phrase jetée. Il réalisa soudain. De quoi il parlait.

Ça.

« T'étais où alors gros ? »

Étrangement, il se sentait soudain piégé. Bien plus que lorsque Mathieu lui avait posé quasiment la même question quelques jours plus tôt. Le drogué le regardait fixement. Il se sentait dépouillé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas révéler ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ça lui appartenait ça. Ils partageaient peut être le même corps. Mais ça. Ça, ça lui appartenait !

Cette vie sans eux, ça lui appartenait.

« Le plus loin possible d'ici. »

Il avait pourtant répondu. Parce qu'il était coincé. Et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de brutaliser son compagnon.

Et peut-être aussi un peu parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Trop de choses pour une seule personne. Même pour un homme comme lui.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il le dévisageait. Ce con ne lui permettait aucune issue avec des questions aussi naïves. Aussi directes. C'était trop franc pour le laisser s'en tirer en un tour de passe-passe.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir gamin ?

Pas sûre que tu puisse encore dormir tranquille après. »

« Je suis pas certains que tu puisse supporter la moitié de ce que je supporte au quotidien. Je suis prêt à affronter ça aussi. »

« Alors laisse moi te poser une question à mon tour.

Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? Le savoir n'apporte que plus de souffrances.

Tu le sais pourtant gamin. Mieux que quiconque. »

Un regard appuyé en direction du joint fumant dans sa main. Bien sur qu'il fuyait la réalité jour après jour. Pour s'épargner des tristesses inutiles.

Mais s'il continuait de fuir celle-ci, c'est sa famille qui en souffrirait la première. Jusqu'à un point qu'il ne pouvait même pas concevoir.

Et déjà, le Geek portait un poids trop lourd pour ses minces épaules. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux cernés. Trop grands dans ce visage trop émaciés. Et il y avait cette trace d'une nuit violente sur son cou. Les traces d'une bataille qui faisait rage au sein même de leur famille. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le Panda, son fier Panda, avait le regard trop chargé de préoccupations et d'inquiétudes. Et il se laissait déjà aller, s'abandonner déjà au profit du jeune gamer. Il allait finir par oublier sa propre existence à ce rythme.

Mathieu fermait les yeux si fort que de légères rides d'anxiétés apparaissaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Et lui. Il lui en voulait. Il le voyait encore comme responsable. Il ne souhaitait que son malheur. Il voulait qu'il parte. Lui, le pacifiste. Lui, qui n'était qu'amour. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se faisait peur à maudire autant le Patron.

Il voulait s'offrir une chance de pardonner. Offrir une chance de repentir à l'homme en noir. Offrir à tous une chance de repos et de calme. Leur offrir la vie et l'amour.

Alors il devait affronter la réalité. Pour eux. À leur place.

« Il y a trop de choses qui ont changées. Il y a trop de mauvaises ondes qui planent dans l'air. Il y a un mauvais karma dans cet appart'. Depuis que t'es parti. Ou peut-être un peu avant.

Il y a un malheur. Un malheur qui attend de s'abattre. Je le sens. Et ça me fait peur. Parce que ça a l'air pire que tout ce que je connait.

Et je sens que ça vient de toi. Ça a commencé avec toi.

Je suis persuadé que tu porte en toi la solution. »

Il se contenta d'un soupir. Long et prononcé. Sa main se dirigea nonchalamment vers la poche de sa veste. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'enlever. Il en tira son accessoire fétiche. Et entre ses lèvres, ça fumait maintenant. Doucement il aspirait. Ça emplissait ses poumons. Putain, que c'était bon.

« Tu te trompe gamin.

C'est tout l'inverse.

Je le porte en moi ce malheur qui te fait peur.

C'est moi tout entier. »

Lentement, il expira. Un nuage de fumée autour du visage du camé.

Puis il fit un pas de côté. Un simple pas. Et le Hippie était trop préoccupé par ces quelques mots pour réagir.

Il passa près de lui. Silencieusement.

Non, il ne voulait pas le croire.

Il devait y avoir une solution quelque part. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Il devait les sauver. Les sauver.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

« Hippie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? »

Il reconnut la voix dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, passant discrètement ses mains sur ses yeux. Essuyant les débuts de larme.

Il fit mine de le regarder sans le voir.

« Mathieu. Les ornithorynques te veulent du mal. »

L'autre sourit, amusé. Décidément, le Hippie n'était jamais dans la même réalité qu'eux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! J'essaie d'écrire la suite très vite pour la poster ce weekend, j'ai vraiment envie de m'y mettre en tout cas !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! On ne dira jamais assez combien c'est important pour les auteurs et votre avis m'intéresse !

Notamment j'ai une question. Est-ce que vous attendez un lemon rapidement ? (Voire en attendiez un dans ce chapitre) Je suis prête à discuter de la question avec vous mais sachez déjà que je ne compte pas écrire de relation non consentante pour le moment et il est assez évident que notre joli Geek risque de mal réagir. Donc, il va falloir un peu de temps avant un vrai beau lemon ! Mais dites moi votre avis sur la question, parce que c'est assez complexe dans le cade d'une fiction un peu longue je trouve :)

Voilà, c'est tout maintenant.

Des bisous !


	6. VI - Côte à côté

Woulah il est bien tard mais j'ai trop envie de vous poster le nouveau chapitre alors le voilà !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire je ne sais à vrai dire pas trop quoi en penser. Il y a des choses que j'aime, d'autre moins. Il est encore trop frais pour que mon avis soit clair dessus je crois.

En tout cas j'ai un fat oral mercredi, alors ça m'a détendu d'écrire cette semaine ! Priez pour moi les copines !

Une réponse à Lili42 : Merci mille fois ! La voilà cette suite attendue ;)

Et merci à Isagawa et la-super-watson-du-web pour les folllows ! Merci aux review, ça fait toujours tellement chaud au cœur ! C'est grâce à vous tout ça ;)

Bon bref, dans ce chapitre pas mal de petits trucs s'enchainent, il se passe des choses ! Bref, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**VI - Côte à côte**

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à son fidèle canapé. S'y affalant, il attrapa au passage la deuxième manette et lança simplement :

« Une petite partie tous les deux, petit ? »

Sous sa casquette, il leva les yeux vers lui. Assis en tailleur par terre, il jouait déjà depuis quelques longues minutes.

Et Mathieu avait entendu, depuis la cuisine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, des fragments de voix échangées dans l'entrée. Il avait justement fini la vaisselle qui s'accumulait depuis des jours. Et le Patron semblait être rentré.

Il ne voulait pas laisser le Geek tout seul.

Il avait besoin de compagnie, il le savait. Et Panda était déjà retourné écrire dans sa chambre.

Alors cette journée, il la passerait avec lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble.

Et ça lui manquait un peu. À ce créateur d'apparence si solide.

Il était inquiet aussi. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas le laisser paraître.

Il pensait que s'il commençait à montrer l'étendue des dégâts en lui, ça achèverait les autres. Alors il cachait tout ça. Au point de parfois sembler étranger et distant.

Ainsi il pouvait rester ce repère dans la tourmente.

Mais de temps en temps, un instant de détente lui faisait du bien. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui.

Un moment privilégié entre lui et une de ses premières personnalités. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Tu vas prendre cher Mathieu, tu sais ? »

Il disait ça avec une telle innocence. Ça semblait presque ironique. Ce contraste entre sa voix et ses mots.

Ça le faisait toujours rire. Et cet éclat entraîna le plus jeune avec lui.

Ils saisirent les joysticks entre leurs doigts et la partie débuta.

En jouant, les pensées du vidéaste dérivaient.

Ce matin, ils s'étaient tous levés tard. Le Patron n'était pas là, la porte ouverte de sa chambre l'attestait. Il avait préparé le brunch habituel de ces journées qui semblent lourdes. Celles qui te donnent envie de rester dans ton lit, avec un plaid immense, un thé brûlant, des bonbons sucrées et un film kitsch. Une journée pendant laquelle il pleuvrait certainement. Une journée pâteuse et enrouée.

Il les avait appelés. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à les appeler. À crier dans l'appartement. La vaisselle ! À table ! Les lumières ! La porte ! Les plantes ! Geek ! Panda ! Hippie ! Ton putain de chien ! Patron ! Moins de bruit ! Plus d'ordinateur ! Je sors ! Les courses ! Bonne nuit ! Bonne journée !

Brunch !

Au fond, ces cris presque monosyllabiques, c'était comme ça qu'ils se parlaient souvent. Comme dans de nombreuses familles.

« Tiens ! Prends ça ! »

Parce que le reste, ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de se le dire.

Et ça, ça rendait Mathieu très heureux et fier.

Il les aimait tant.

Et de voir arriver le Geek avec cette tristesse sur le visage ce matin. Ça lui brisait le cœur un peu plus encore.

Pourtant, il avait fini par se persuader que le pire était passé.

De toute évidence, il avait tort. Il n'aimait pas avoir tort.

Il pensait que demander au Patron de revenir dans l'émission le leur ramènerai un peu plus. Il remarquait que malgré son retour, il n'était plus parmi eux comme avant. Il ne venait plus se poser dans un fauteuil du salon simplement pour être auprès d'eux. Même sans parler.

« Bordel de ! »

Et Mathieu croyait savoir pourquoi.

Il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus pareil.

Ce n'était plus comme chez lui.

Et Mathieu souhaitait qu'ils soient de nouveau tous chez eux. Ensemble.

« Mais ! J'ai appuyé là pourtant ! »

Alors il lui avait presque imposé un comeback mémorable dans l'émission. Mais peut-être faudrait-il avancer la date du tournage. Cette nuit, le gamer s'était de nouveau laissé violenter.

Il avait vu la tristesse bien sur. Mais il y avait aussi une trace de dents dans le cou. À peine cachée par la casquette. Et la tronche enfarinée du Panda qui semblait avoir vu les tréfonds de l'enfer.

Il n'avait rien dit. Fait semblant de ne rien remarqué.

« Tu vas voir ! »

C'était sa stratégie. Rester au maximum l'observateur et agir dans l'ombre. D'une façon à peine perceptible. Proposer au Patron d'être avec eux dans l'aventure SLG. Passer du temps à jouer avec le Geek. Leur rappeler qu'il les aimait.

C'est comme ça qu'ils allaient y arriver. Oublier la séparation si douloureuse.

La séparation.

Il ne leur avait jamais raconté ce que ça faisait. D'avoir un morceau de toi si loin. Un bout de ta propre personne si éloignée. Plus aucun contact entre deux fragments de la même personne.

Il se demandait parfois s'ils l'avaient tous ressenti. Ce manque physique en eux.

« J'arrive, fais gaffe ! »

Il imaginait que oui. Au moins un peu. Moins que lui. Moins que le Patron avait dû le ressentir lui aussi.

Il essayait parfois de se mettre à sa place. Seul et séparé de lui-même pendant des mois. Errant on ne sait où. Et pour quoi en plus.

Il avait dû avoir réellement mal. Physiquement.

Peut-être que c'était cette souffrance là qui avait résonné en Mathieu pendant tout ce temps.

Il ne comprenait pas toujours très bien ce qui les unissait les uns aux autres. Mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de concret. Un lien réel. Plus que de l'amour. Un attachement indéfectible.

« Je vais gagner ! »

Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le détruire. Il en avait la certitude.

Et il serait là pour les protéger. Toujours.

Alors il allait arrêter de réfléchir et simplement se concentrer sur l'écran devant lui et les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts.

Parce que sinon, le Geek allait encore gagner.

…

Le jour devenait déjà plus gris. Il s'était mis à la fenêtre pour fumer. Et il regardait la rue en bas. Sans penser à grand chose.

Qu'il aimait ces moments. Où l'on regarde simplement les gens passer. Sans rien attendre de particulier. Sans rien faire d'autre que de les voir s'agiter.

Il avait fait ça souvent les derniers mois.

Trop souvent. Surement.

Il avait souvent imaginé voir passer, parmi les autres, Mathieu. Juste le voir passer, marcher dans la rue de son pas rapide de gars trop petit. Avec son chapeau et les mains dans les poches à cause du froid. Il l'aurait regardé mais lui ne l'aurait même pas vu. Et peut-être que ça aurait suffit. Ça aurait été assez pour qu'il ne revienne pas.

Quelle connerie.

Il se sentait tellement coincé ici. Il aurait dû patienter encore. Attendre de voir passer Mathieu dans la rue.

Ça aurait suffit.

Tiens, le voilà justement. Il allait certainement chercher un paquet de pâtes. Les placards étaient plutôt vides dernièrement.

Il tira de nouveau sur sa blonde.

Son regard se porta sur les toits. Succession d'ardoises plus sombres que le ciel. Il savait que s'il se penchait beaucoup au dessus du vide, il pourrait voir la tour Eiffel à sa droite. Stupide. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce monument phallique.

Les toits étaient bien plus beaux.

Les toits et les gens qui marchent dans la rue. C'est ce qu'il préférait regarder. Ça et.

Merde. Il s'était mis là pour ne pas y penser. Bordel, c'était fou comme ça revenait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à y échapper.

Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée enfumée. Inspiration profonde.

Mathieu revenait déjà. Il n'aimait pas les magasins alors il faisait toujours au plus vite. Résultat, il oubliait toujours quelque chose.

Mais là, il tenait bien un paquet d'un kilo entre les bras. Ça suffirait pour ce soir.

Ce quotidien. Si simple. Si évident. Ça lui avait manqué.

C'était apaisant. Ça suffisait presque à le rendre heureux d'être revenu.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ces petites choses qui l'avaient poussées jusqu'au bas de leur immeuble l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait se retourner une dernière fois en partant. Ce n'était pas ça.

Il eut un long soupir. La fumée s'agglutina entre lui et la vitre. Un écran supplémentaire entre dehors et lui.

Il avait besoin d'une douche. L'alcool de la nuit dernière était encore imprégné dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sa légère barbe lui semblait même poisseuse.

Il avait passé la journée à dormir. Essayer d'oublier les effets de la vodka. Éviter de croiser de nouveau le Hippie. Il avait presque faillit lui raconter. Bordel.

Éviter Mathieu et le Panda. Éviter le gamin.

Rester seul et dormir. Ça lui allait. Ça lui suffisait.

Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il avait besoin d'une douche.

…

« Je suis rentré ! »

Il déposa les coquillettes sur la table. Il les avait choisies exprès. Il savait que le Geek les adorait. Un peu de jambon dedans, et il retomberait en enfance instantanément.

« Tiens, salut Panda ! »

L'ursidé était assis dans le canapé. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, posé à même ses genoux.

« Salut Mathieu.

Vous avez encore fait trop de console aujourd'hui. »

Ce comportement de papa poule. Ça lui arrachait toujours un sourire. Il était pire que lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait possible. Et pourtant.

Il s'assit près de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais ton travail. »

Papa poule encore et toujours. Il fallait forcément qu'il se mêle des affaires de tout le monde ici.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà trouvé quelques vidéo intéressantes. »

« Oui, mais elles ne le sont pas assez. »

Et il disait tout ça sans même quitter l'écran des yeux. Ça faisait une lumière bleue mouvante sur son visage. Ça mettait encore plus d'indigo dans ses yeux. Ça faisait comme des vagues.

Et Mathieu regardait ça. Et il se sentait bien. Ça le berçait.

…

Il se glissa dans le couloir avec l'agilité d'un félin. Il ne voulait croiser personne sur son trajet.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir l'eau brulante sur sa peau. Et être à poil, putain !

Alors s'il croisait qui que ce soit maintenant. Ça détruirait son plaisir.

Il traversa le corridor, passa devant les portes de leurs chambre. Tout était silencieux. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait depuis la chambre du gamin et celle du camé. En bas, ça faisait comme un chuchotement. Mathieu et Maître Panda surement.

Il serait tranquille. Certainement.

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Toujours aussi silencieusement.

…

« Tu as croisé le Hippie aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait l'air bizarre ce matin. Quand le Patron est rentré. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose. Il y avait un détail qui lui échappait. Il le sentait.

Panda continuait de fouiller internet. Mais il restait attentif à ce que Mathieu lui disait. Il aimait bien ces discussions décousues qu'ils avaient tous les deux parfois.

Des discussions sans enjeux.

« Il est où le petit au fait ? »

« Il est parti prendre une douche. Comme je le lui ai ordonné. »

Un peu de cynisme dans sa voix. Mélangée à un sérieux déconcertant. N'importe qui y aurait cru.

Mais Mathieu connaissait bien trop le chanteur. Il savait qu'il était capable d'une auto-dérision surprenante. Il jouait de son côté protecteur.

Ils savaient quand même tous deux, qu'il le lui avait certainement presque ordonné. Et que le Geek avait suivit ce conseil à la lettre.

Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi si son cher Panda le lui demandait.

…

Planté devant le miroir, il caressait sa barbe. Hésitant quand à la raser ou non.

Il voulait se doucher surtout.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le jet de la douche se ralluma. À tout juste deux mètres de lui. Derrière le rideau fermé.

Il sursauta.

Il n'avait pas senti la moindre présence en entrant. Et qui était assez stupide pour oublier le verrou ? Sérieusement.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu entrer. Il n'avait qu'à ressortir et revenir plus tard.

À moins qu'il n'en profite un peu.

Non. Il n'avait envie de croiser personne et pour peu qu'il se fasse remarquer, il serait obliger de se confronter à quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit.

Il avait déjà la main posée sur la poignée quand il se figea. Ça chantonna un instant sous la douche. Un fragment de mélodie. Que le Patron ne reconnut même pas. Ça n'avait duré qu'un court moment.

Mais il avait reconnu la voix. Cristalline et pure.

Et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il se sentait coincé. Bloqué. Emprisonné. Il ne pouvait plus abaisser la poignée. Encore moins pousser la porte.

Ni même se retourner.

Un coup d'œil sur le côté. Il remarqua ce qu'il aurait dû voir tout de suite.

Le tas de vêtement. Négligemment jeté à même le sol. Et la casquette posée délicatement au sommet.

Putain, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans cet appartement sans tomber sur lui.

Jusque dans la salle de bain.

Et s'il y avait une situation dans laquelle il préférait l'éviter, c'était bien celle-ci.

Il était nu, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il le savait. Nu et le visage certainement trempé d'eau claire. Peut-être un peu de mousse restée dans les cheveux.

Il se revit brusquement planter ses dents dans son cou frêle et pâle. Cette peau si veloutée. Porcelaine translucide. Fragile.

Cette peau séparée de lui par un mince rideau de plastique.

Juste derrière.

Le savon glissait sur son corps. Ça se mêlait à l'eau entre ses pieds en des volutes d'écumes parfumées. Les yeux clos, il laissait la pluie tomber sur ses joues.

Il ne pensait à rien et c'était si agréable. Les mains ballantes sur ses hanches, il se balançait doucement sur ses talons.

Une mélodie lointaine emplissait ses pensées. Il ne savait pas d'où il la connaissait.

Il sentait l'eau couler sur ses poignets. Il les leva un peu, portant ses mains en coupe, y recueillant une petit flaque.

Il y avait encore des traces de doigts. Imprégnées dans sa chair. Ça s'était coloré de bleu, de jaune, de gris à peine brun. Ça faisait comme des peintures rupestres sur ses avants bras.

C'était joli.

Et l'eau enlevait la douleur en passant. L'eau lave tout. Même le cœur.

De l'autre côté.

Il s'était approché sans même le vouloir. Tout près du rideau. Tout près de lui.

Il distinguait ses mouvements à travers le voile. Silhouette floue aux mains levées en une prière silencieuse.

C'était beau et gracile. Cette ombre mouvante. Impalpable.

Il n'entendait plus le bruit des gouttes frappant la faïence. Il n'y avait plus que son propre souffle se mêlant au sien.

Comme la nuit dernière. Dans son cou. Au bord de cette clavicule sculpturale.

La limite. La frontière.

Là-bas.

Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, dans son cou. Revinrent sur son torse. Retombèrent sur les côtés.

Il se sentait vivant. L'eau réveillait ses sens. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il se sentait fort. Puissant.

Il était vivant. Il pouvait respirer. Il n'était plus à sa merci.

Pourtant.

Il lui avait demandé l'impossible. Lui qui ne pouvait haïr personne. Surtout pas lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il voulait qu'ils soient une famille de nouveau. Rien d'autre au fond.

Et la mélodie dans sa tête semblait dire qu'ils seraient heureux bientôt. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il ne lui manquerait plus.

Il serait là avec lui.

Si proche.

Il était là. Près de lui.

Incapable de le toucher. Incapable de parler. Incapable de réagir.

Il écoutait son propre corps près du sien. Absorbé dans les souvenirs de la nuit. La douceur de cette peau sous ses mains.

Qu'il s'était forcé à maltraiter. À abimer. Pour ne plus la trouver si pure.

Pour qu'il ne le laisse plus poser la main sur lui.

Qu'il réagisse enfin.

Et là. Il était incapable. De quoi que ce soit. Incapable de violence. Incapable d'ignorance.

Incapable.

Immobile.

Si près.

Il pouvait imaginer cette mèche collée par l'eau sur son front. Les cils parsemés de gouttelettes brillantes.

Il pouvait le voir aussi clairement que sans rideau. Et ça électrisait son corps.

Presque autant que ces nuits. Ces quelques nuits. Avant de partir dans l'espoir de ne plus revenir.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il devait tourner les talons.

Maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Lui.

Sous l'eau. Il n'y avait plus rien autour.

Il n'entendait plus. Les oreilles pleines d'eau. Ça faisait des bruits sourds. Son cœur battait à travers un brouillard épais.

Et sous ses paupières, il y avait des lumières qui dansaient. Et la cigarette du Patron dans l'obscurité.

Ça clignotait comme un phare. Paresseusement. Inlassablement .

Il aimerait partager de nouveau ces moments avec lui. Quand ils étaient simplement dans la même pièce. Sans rien dire. Chacun dans leur coin. Simplement, côte à côte.

Oui c'était ça.

Avant. Ils étaient côte à côte dans leurs vies.

Avant.

C'était bien. C'était de beaux souvenirs. Des images précieuses. D'un passé serein. De moments calmes.

Calme.

Cette journée l'avait calmé. Passer du temps avec Panda et Mathieu lui avait fait du bien. Jouer à la console lui avait fait du bien. Prendre une longue douche brûlante lui faisait du bien.

Il y avait de la buée partout. Ça s'échappait au dessus du rideau en arabesques s'enroulant.

Il y en avait jusque sur ses lunettes. Ça faisait un voile supplémentaire entre lui et le gamer.

Il passa ses doigts sur les verres teintés. La silhouette se dessina de nouveau en ombre chinoise sur le rideau. Il restait immobile.

Tous deux.

Immobiles.

Si près.

Le souffle synchronisé. Les poitrines se soulevant doucement.

Et il leva la main vers lui. Effleurant le tissu plastifié. S'imaginant dessiner les traits de son visage du bout des doigts.

Il était si près.

Il leva la main aussi. Et l'eau se coupa. Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était mise à couler.

Il retira ses doigts du robinet et tendit le bras vers la serviette pendue au mur à côté.

C'était un contact doux et pelucheux sur sa peau. Il s'enroula dedans.

Et tira le rideau.

Il y avait de la vapeur partout. Ça allait encore emmerder Mathieu. Ça le faisait rire. Il aimait bien quand Mathieu s'énervait pour rien. Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Quand il faisait un peu semblant d'être en colère.

…

La soirée fut douce. Presque comme ces soirées avant.

Le Patron dina même avec eux. Mais il ne disait rien. Il semblait s'être muré dans un silence effrayant. Et personne ne se doutait de la violence des regards derrières les verres. De la violence des pensées cachées dans ses yeux.

Il y avait à la fois un soulagement de le voir avec eux. Et une inquiétude.

Le Hippie fumait à table. Comme souvent. Son seul joint aujourd'hui. Mais il restait attentif. Fixant sans cesse l'homme en noir en face de lui.

Il était soucieux. Ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée semblait trop vrai.

Ça lui faisait bien trop peur.

Il était le mal.

Le Panda semblait rester attentif, prêt à réagir en cas de danger. Veillant jalousement sur le jeune gamer assit près de lui. Et lui était ce soir l'innocence même. Il se sentait aussi bien qu'avant. Quand il était facile d'être un enfant.

Et ça ravissait Mathieu. De les voir tous assis à la même table. À manger ses coquillettes cuitent avec amour.

Et le Patron. Il se contentait d'essayer de les détester. Il y mettait toute son énergie.

En vain.

…

Plus tard ils repenseront à cette soirée. Ils se souviendront de ce qu'ont dit des cancéreux. De ces malades qui semblent guérir quelques heures avant la rechute fatale. Ces gens qui, sentant venir la mort, sont soudain plein de vie.

Et cette soirée sera pour eux un dernier éclat de vie. Celui qui signait déjà la fin.

…

« Bon alors voilà vos scriptes.

N'hésitez pas à improviser, comme d'habitude ! Vous savez déjà tout en fait.

Voilà. »

Mathieu les regardait avec cet enthousiasme habituel. Celui qui parfois faisait un peu peur. Celui qui serrait l'estomac du Patron. Parce qu'il était toujours incapable de prévoir la suite.

Et ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les événements, ça ne lui plaisait pas réellement.

Il se contenta de lever les feuillets vers ses yeux et de parcourir les lignes imprimées.

Il avait droit à tout un passage de l'épisode rien que pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être sur le devant de la scène.

Mais c'était son grand retour après tout.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté tout ça.

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Bien ! Allons y tout de suite !

Tu veux commencer Patron ? »

Question posée avec innocence. Innocence feinte.

Il déglutit le plus discrètement possible

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à répondre. Sa gorge lui semblait sèche. Aride. Brusquement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait soudain absolument stupide. Il avait peur. Il n'avait plus joué depuis tellement longtemps. Il se sentait.

Intimidé.

Angoissé.

Stressé.

Oui, c'était ça. Il était nerveux. Lui. Le Patron. Il se sentait nerveux.

Comble.

« Moi je veux bien commencer sinon Mathieu. »

Petite voix à sa droite. Il sursauta malgré lui. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce. Dans leur petit studio de création.

Sous sa casquette le gamer avait pris les devant.

Comme s'il avait senti son trouble.

Non, il avait pris garde à ne rien montrer. Il ne pouvait pas lire en lui comme ça. Personne ne le pouvait.

C'était juste qu'il voulait jouer avant lui. C'était tout. Rien de plus au fond.

« Pas de problème Geek ! C'est comme tu le sens. »

Mathieu avait du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Ça faisait bien le longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas montré la moindre envie pendant les tournages. Et ça arrivait si soudainement.

Alors qu'il allait si mal dernièrement. Tout d'un coup, il semblait un peu vivant. C'était si rare. Si précieux.

Alors ils le laissèrent prendre place devant le fond vert. Et il enchaîna les répliques. Les répétant inlassablement. Sur différents tons. Parfois Mathieu lui donnait la réplique. Il tourna quelques scènes avec Maître Panda. Quelques autres avec le Hippie.

Il avait l'air à l'aise derrière la caméra. Bien que, de temps en temps, entre deux prises, son regard un peu fuyant revenait. Son air un peu triste. Profondément triste.

C'était surprenant. Ce changement. Si soudain. Dès que Mathieu criait « Coupez ! ».

Mais en même temps. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'amuser comme ça depuis son retour. C'était la première fois qu'il distinguait vraiment des étincelles de joie dans ses yeux.

De si jolis morceaux de joie. Dans ses yeux trop grands.

Ça lui foutait des papillons dans le bide. Encore plus que l'idée d'être à sa place dans quelques minutes.

Putain de papillons.

« Patron ? Tu es parmi nous ? »

Il tressaillit. Recentra son regard sur la réalité. Mise au point sur les autres autour de lui.

L'homme en kigurumi le regardait avec perplexité. Ainsi que les autres. Sauf le Geek. Il fixait ses pieds.

« Il en a trop pris gros. »

Mathieu semblait embarrassé.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

« Il faudrait que tu joues cette scène avec le Geek. »

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Dis moi gamin, tu ne veux plus jouer tout seul ? »

Double sens. Ça collait à son rôle. Parfait.

Il vit d'ici le gamin frissonner. Il voyait dans ses yeux fuyants un certain malaise. Plus grand que d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène au juste ?

Il jeta un regard au scénario plié entre ses mains.

Ah. Oui. Assez délicat.

Il fronça les sourcils. Mathieu se sentait de plus en plus anxieux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écrire ça au fond ?

C'était peut-être bien trop proche de la réalité. Peut-être bien, ouais. Trop proche de leur souffrance des derniers mois.

Cet épisode allait être un désastre. À tous les niveaux. Ça allait détruire sa famille et internet. Quelle putain d'idée stupide.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, le Patron quitta son appui contre le mur et vint prendre place dans le cadre. Près du Geek.

Trop près de lui.

Beaucoup trop près.

Et les répliques furent même pire que sur le papier. Les réponses du gamer se firent tremblantes. Et les regards des trois autres en face devinrent effrayés.

Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

Même pas interrompre le tournage.

Incapable de mettre fin à l'humiliation qui n'était plus seulement jouée. Qui était tellement réelle.

Et l'enfant tremblait de plus en plus. La voix du Patron frôlait sa peau. Glissait dans son cou. S'infiltrait sous son T-shirt. L'imprégnait totalement.

La voix emplissait tout. C'était même pas ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était même pas les répliques écrites par Mathieu qui provoquaient ça. C'était juste son ton. Cette façon de lui parler. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi avec cette voix. Ça aurait eu le même effet.

Et quand il eut fini, il se contenta d'attraper une clope dans sa veste, de la porter à ses lèvres et de sortir calmement de la pièce.

Il avait été obligé d'agir ainsi. C'était à cause de ces putains de papillons dans le ventre là. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, au fond.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir, que le camé l'avait déjà rejoint.

Il avait sur son visage ce masque de haine. Il n'était pas souvent en colère. Quasiment jamais.

Jamais comme ça en tout cas. D'habitude quand il s'énervait, il se contentait de fumer dans un coin et de parler de longues minutes sur le sujet. Il déblatérait. Jusqu'à s'endormir.

Là, la colère se voyait sur ses traits. Une véritable rage.

« Tu vas où là, gros ?

Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te casser comme ça ?

Bordel, t'as pas honte un peu ? »

Il se détourna. L'ignora. Il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Il ne voulait parler à personne.

Il continua d'avancer.

L'autre le retint par l'épaule.

« Patron ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais là ?

T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça et de t'en sortir si bien !

T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! »

Il dégagea la poigne de sa veste et avança de nouveau. Tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Il voulait fuir avant d'entendre les vérités qu'il lui crierait à la face.

Parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Seulement c'était plus simple à ignorer quand ça restait enfoui dans ses pensées. Les entendre, c'était autre chose.

« Écoutes moi bordel !

T'as pas le droit de nous ignorer comme ça, gros !

Tu mérites pas la moitié de ce qu'on te donne ! Tu mérites pas la moitié de l'amour qu'on a pour toi !

Tu sais combien on t'aime connard ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte de ça ?

Tu l'as vue dans nos yeux ou bien ? La putain d'inquiétude ! Celle qui nous a bouffés pendant que tu prenais des vacances on ne sait où !

Et tu crois que tu peux revenir sans donner d'explication et continuer de foutre en l'air nos vies ! Tu crois que t'as le droit ?

Tu cherches quoi putain ? Ça t'apporte quoi de détruire les gens qui t'aiment et qui comptent sur toi pour leur amener de la joie ? Les gens qui te font confiance, gros ! Nous !

Même lui, il te fait confiance ! Il croit encore en toi ! Et toi, ça t'amuses de l'humilier jour après jour. De l'ignorer. De le maltraiter. De faire de lui un moins que rien.

Et il continue de croire en toi ! Je comprends pas comment il peut y avoir autant de bonté en une personne !

Tu devrais être tellement reconnaissant pour ça ! T'as pas le droit d'être si irrespectueux !

T'es qu'un salaud, Patron !

Et tu mérites pas la moitié de ce que tu as ! »

Il s'était tu finalement. Lui, s'était figé en haut de l'escalier. Il sentait dans son dos leurs présences. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils regardaient tous les trois la scène.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu le Hippie dans un tel état. Et personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête de la sorte au Patron.

Dans le silence pesant, il n'y avait plus que les sanglots longs du Geek et les chuchotements de réconfort de Maître Panda. L'homme à la cigarette pouvait imaginer sans peine leurs deux corps serrés. La patte caressant le visage de l'enfant en larme.

Ça le rendait fou.

Il serra ses poings un peu plus. Ça laissa des croissant de chair à vif dans ses paumes.

« Peut-être que j'en ai pas envie de votre amour. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. D'une voix trop claire et posée. Même lui en fut surpris.

Il s'apprêta à descendre les marches. Une de ces sorties théâtrales qu'il affectait tant.

Puis il sentit juste les mains saisir le col de sa veste, le coup de poing dans sa tempe. Il se retourna, pivota sur un pied, se débattit un peu et lança son propre poing dans le visage du camé enragé.

Empoignade violente.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de remarquer les yeux humides du Patron.

La suite n'a été qu'un accident. Ce n'était qu'un accident au fond.

Un accident.

Rien de plus.

* * *

Votre avis ? Très sérieusement, ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup beaucoup et il me fait beaucoup douter. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis cette fois :) Ça me fera plaisir même si vous me dites que c'est pourris ! Encore plus si vous me dites que ça vous plait, bien sûr !

J'espère que ça vous plaît.

Laissez donc une review ! Moi je vous embrasse, je vais aller dormir maintenant. Et réfléchir encore un peu à l'intérêt de ce chapitre :)

Des bisous à toutes !


	7. VII - Je crois en toi

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit dans l'euphorie d'un soir avant un important oral ( histoire de passer mon stress sur quelque chose de concret !). Cet oral s'est très bien passé, bien qu'à priori ma voix tremble un peu trop quand je parle à 20 personnes (haha. ha. ha.). Bref, ça a été une inspiration fulgurante, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je poste très tard ce soir, j'ai cours demain et dimanche je vais certainement dormir alors je ne vois pas quand sinon maintenant ! Donc me voilà, à 1h22, en rentrant d'un petit repas festif !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai fait un petit exercice de style et je l'aime déjà beaucoup. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Merci aux nouveaux followers, Cracky64 et JustePhi ! Ainsi qu'aux reviewers ! Je vous aime !

Lili43 : La suite est là ! J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

Je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

**VII - Je crois en toi**

Un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Puis il sortit.

Ils étaient dans le couloir. Ils attendaient. Ils se figèrent tous à sa vue. Leurs regards fixés sur lui.

Au milieu, Mathieu semblait tourner en rond. Le talon un peu levé, mouvement figé aux prémices d'un pas. Un énième pas.

Le dos au mur, les bras croisés, la casquette cachait ses yeux. Il était tendu. Le Geek cachait tant bien que mal la tempête d'émotion en son fort intérieur.

En face de la porte, accroupis au sol, Maître Panda. Le visage relevé vers lui il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres. Entre ses bras, le camé ne réagissait plus. Les bras ballant, le visage caché sous un bob enfoncé. Il avait perdu toute emprise avec la réalité. Il avait basculé dans tout ce qu'il détestait. Il ne comprenait plus.

Il voulait seulement bien faire.

Il voulait juste. Aider.

L'homme soupira, observant ses comparses avec désolation. Il ne les avait jamais vu comme ça.

Au frémissement du gamer quand il croisa son regard, il essaya de modifier son expression. Avant que l'attente dans leurs attitudes ne se transforme en fatalisme.

Un vague sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Il va bien. »

Soulagement instantané dans le couloir. Mathieu leva le visage au ciel en un soupir. Les yeux clos doucement. La main de Maître Panda vint frotter affectueusement le crâne du pauvre beatnik déboussolé. Et les poings croisés par dessus le T-shirt rouge à l'effigie du super héros se desserrèrent. Jointures blanches finalement détendues.

Mais le pire. Ou le mieux. Ce fut le regard plein d'espoir qui surgit sous le bob. Ça provoqua un frisson incontrôlable dans son dos. Un frémissement de soulagement mais aussi d'inquiétude. Jamais il n'avait vu de telles expressions sur leurs visages.

Que s'était-il passé ici ces derniers temps ?

Bien sûr, il savait que le Patron était parti. Il avait été là quand ils avaient pleurés. Il était venu un peu plus souvent les voir. Il leur avait tenu la main au maximum dans cette épreuve là. Il ne les avait pas laissés seuls. Surtout pas.

Puis au téléphone, il y avait eu la voix paniquée du Panda. Des sanglots indescriptibles. Une panique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez cet homme.

Dès les premiers mots, ça l'avait glacé. Il avait tout de suite su. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. D'irréversible.

Et sa voix continuait. Ça résonnait. La voix tordues de douleur de son ami. Derrière lui, il y avait un grondement sourd de colère. Il n'avait pas reconnu qui. Il n'avait pu qu'imaginer les traits déformés par la haine. Les insultes pleuvoir, crachées au visage.

Il s'était demandé qui provoquait cette violence. Il s'était demandé comment ça avait pu arriver là. Là où avant, il n'y avait que l'amour. L'amour et un quotidien doux.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que l'ursidé lui hurlait au téléphone. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de le calmer. Ses mots tremblaient malgré lui. Il aurait aimé être plus calme. Paraître serein. Raisonné.

Mais de toute façon, le chanteur ne l'écoutait pas.

Et petit à petit, il criait moins. Il pleurait davantage. Comme s'il réalisait soudain. Comme s'il était rattrapé par la réalité. De lui même les mots ne se désarticulèrent plus en cris désespérés. Et dans le souffle saccadé, un mot ou deux émergeaient enfin.

Maître Panda avait même eu l'air de l'écouter. De se rappeler qu'il était bien là à l'autre bout du fil.

Et il avait finit par entendre, entrecoupé de reniflements désespérés.

« Dépêches toi.

Il va mourir si tu ne viens pas.

Prof. Dépêches toi.

Viens vite. »

Il avait frémis et sans réfléchir il était parti.

Et maintenant, il était là face à eux. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Et pourtant, même eux ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Ils avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui. Les autres en face de lui. Sa famille qui éclatait dans son dos.

Il avait envie à la fois de les serrer dans ses bras, de les secouer violemment, de les engueuler, de les rassurer, de leur crier sa déception, de leur dire son amour. Il se sentait écartelés entre ces sentiments contradictoires.

Et ce n'était pas habituel. Qu'il ne puisse décider quoi faire.

Ils allaient réellement le rendre fou !

Il s'appuya contre la porte fermée dans son dos en un soupir. Ses doigts vinrent frotter l'arrête de son nez. Un toc qui le prenait parfois. Quand il ne savait pas résoudre une équation. Quand la réponse ne lui sautait pas au yeux. Ça lui donnait un peu de contenance. Alors.

Soudain, il sentit toute la fatigue des dernières heures s'abattre sur son dos. Ça lui coupa le souffle. Il était debout depuis des heures. Il s'activait sans répit depuis le coup de fil fatidique. Il ne s'était pas accordé une seconde.

Il s'était inquiété. Il avait eu le ventre agité de sentiments terribles.

Et il avait lutté pour rester maître. Garder le contrôle. Au moins, aux yeux des autres.

Parce que eux, n'avaient plus aucune maîtrise.

Et ça avait été dur. Ça avait pompé son énergie.

Il sentait ses paupières brusquement lourdes.

« Ça va, Prof ? »

Mathieu s'était approché de lui. Ils le regardaient tous les quatre avec un soucis tendre.

Il voulut sourire. Les rassurer d'un regard.

Mais ça se transforma en un bâillement immense. Ça craqua dans sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent un peu. Il se sentit plus détendu d'un coup. Et dans ses oreilles, chaque son semblait amplifié.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. On s'occupe de tout. »

Mathieu l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à son propre lit. À peine eut-il abandonné son corps à la douceur des draps, il s'endormit.

Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Pourtant il aimait tellement ça. Réfléchir.

…

Un regard rassuré sur l'homme déjà endormi dans son lit. Puis Mathieu sortit.

Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient pas bouger. Pas un muscle. Ils restaient touts les trois absolument immobiles. Butés dans un mutisme effrayant.

Ils s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient au fond.

À savoir être là. Rester là. Voir. Respirer.

Être un peu en vie.

Et ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Lui même avait peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui s'était installé.

Il y avait une certaine harmonie dans ce moment.

La seule harmonie qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Rester là. Au plus près. Attendre. Et ne rien faire d'autre.

Attendre.

Ils attendez depuis des heures.

Là, dans ce couloir.

Il avait essayé de garder un certain contrôle. Mais Mathieu avait été submergé par son propre émoi. Il avait perdu tout sens de la mesure. Il ne savait plus si le temps s'écoulait. Il n'était plus là.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pu contenir les autres. C'était déjà trop. Son cœur était trop petit pour tout ça.

Et puis. Le Prof avait été là soudain. Devant lui. Il n'avait même pas entendu Maître Panda l'appeler.

En tendant les mains vers lui, il avait remarqué les tâches sur ses doigts. Il avait remarqué la douleur dans ses genoux écrasés au sol. Le poids avachi contre son torse.

Et d'un coup il avait entendu tout ce qui se passait autour. Il avait brutalement retrouvé la réalité.

Grâce à lui.

Ils l'avaient suivis jusqu'en haut. Jusque devant la porte.

Ils l'avaient laissé là dedans seul. Avec lui.

Ils les avaient littéralement sorti de la merde.

Et tout s'était calmé d'un coup.

Le Hippie s'était laissé tombé contre le mur. Face à la porte close. Accroupis, le dos droit, le regard plongé dans le vide. Droit devant lui. La nuque un tout petit peu pliée. Il avait enfin ouvert ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il n'avait dit que ça. Ça avait suffit. Parce que c'était la chose la plus sincère qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu.

Les traits du Geek s'était un peu détendu. Moins d'agressivité dans le regard. Il avait simplement effleuré son crâne du bout des doigts. Le contact avait laissé le camé soupirait. Il s'était sentit pardonné. Excusé. Compris.

Et le gamer avait avancé un peu le long du couloir. S'éloignant de la porte. S'éloignant le plus possible. Il avait laissé son épaule choir contre la paroi. Il avait attrapé son bras de l'autre main. Ça n'avait pas arrêté les tremblements. Ils pouvaient tous les voir. Ces spasmes musculaires. Il avait fini par replier ses membres, les bloquant contre son torse. Et il avait serré. Le plus possible.

À s'en faire mal.

Maître Panda était resté un moment debout en haut de l'escalier. Indécis. Mathieu l'avait vu regarder un peu derrière lui. En contre-bas. Il semblait loin de tout ça.

Il avait redescendu les marches. Quand il était revenu, ses genoux étaient sales. Comme s'il s'était agenouillé pour frotter le parquet.

Comme si.

Il s'était assis avec lassitude près du Hippie. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus bouleversé. Et tout doucement, un bras s'était glissé dans son dos. Et il s'était laissé tomber contre son compagnon. Il était resté hébété entre ses bras. Ils n'avaient presque plus bougés depuis.

Mathieu avait observé tout ça. Veillant sur eux comme il pouvait. Vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien. Malgré ça.

Il les avait regardé longtemps.

Ils avaient l'air de s'en sortir.

Alors il s'était regardé. Vérifiant s'il s'en sortait aussi.

Il avait vu de nouveau les tâches sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements. Il avait remarqué l'humidité de ses joues, la sècheresse de ses lèvres. Les paupières enflées. Chaque muscle tendu.

Il s'était accordé un instant dans la salle de bain. Il avait lavé ses mains longtemps. Il continua bien après qu'elles soient propre. Frotter, arracher toute trace. Il avait enfilé une chemise propre. Il était revenu dans le couloir.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils avaient attendu. Longtemps. Dans le silence.

Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place alors il avait parcourut le couloir. Inlassablement. Dix pas dans un sens. Demi tour. Dix pas dans l'autre. Inconsciemment. Sans même le remarquer.

Et à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la porte, son cœur sursautait.

Et maintenant que l'attente était finie. Qu'ils étaient soulagés de cette inquiétude qu'ils n'osaient pas exprimer. Ils n'avaient pas encore bougés.

« Vous avez faim ? Allons manger un bout. »

Il passa devant eux. Il leur souriait. Il posa brièvement sa main sur leurs épaules.

Son cœur sursauta devant la porte.

Il descendit l'escalier. Il contourna sans s'en rendre compte l'endroit en bas des marches.

Il entendit dans son dos les bruits de leurs pas.

Il sourit de nouveau.

…

Maître Panda suivit des yeux le dos de son ami qui s'éloignait. Puis il souleva un peu le corps toujours lourd contre lui. Petite impulsion pour l'aider.

Le camé se redressa difficilement et le devança à la suite de Mathieu. L'ursidé lança un regard au jeune homme à sa droite.

Ils se regardèrent un court moment.

Ils se sourirent à peine. Un sourire qui réchauffe. Partout.

Il avait presque eu envie de lui demander. Ça va ? Mais son visage avait répondu avant.

Ça allait. Tant bien que mal.

Mais ça allait.

Est-ce que c'était le pire qu'ils aient vécu au fond ?

Pas sûre.

Pourtant en y repensant, il sentit un début de panique le saisir de nouveau. Panique qu'il avait eu tant de mal à contrôler.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si le Prof n'avait pas répondu à son appel.

Comme les autres, il avait commencé par ne pas comprendre. Il s'était contenter de regarder. Sans comprendre. Sans l'admettre.

Le temps s'était stoppé. s'était étiré. Il n'y avait rien pour briser ça. Ils espérait qu'il n'y aurait rien pour briser ça.

Puis il y avait eu ce gémissement entre ses bras.

Et ça l'avait frappé. Ils avaient tous compris. Ce qui était arrivé.

Tout était devenu très rapide. Trop rapide. Comme pour rattraper ce court instant déjà perdu.

Ils n'avaient pas dévalé les escaliers avec eux tout de suite.

Encore un peu de lucidité.

Il avait composé le numéro de la seule personne capable de les aider. Instinctivement. Ses doigts trébuchaient sur l'écran tactile.

Ça avait sonné. Une fois. Deux fois. Dans le vide.

Et s'il ne décrochait pas ?

Puis il avait entendu la voix dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Panda ? »

Et ça avait explosé en lui. La panique avait afflué. Avait tout balayé.

Il s'était mis à hurler dans le combiné. Énergie du désespoir.

« Je comprends pas, bordel ! Je comprends pas !

Faut que tu m'aides à comprendre.

Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Faut que tu viennes. Vite !

Le Hippie. Putain, le Hippie ! Il a. Ils se sont !

Les escaliers ! Tu comprends ? Tu m'entends ?

À l'aide ! À l'aide !

À l'aide.

Putain.

Je comprends rien. Dépêches toi !

On a besoin de toi !

Mathieu a.

Le Hippie.

Putain !

Je peux plus respirer. Bordel. Bordel.

Bordel !

Je comprends pas.

Je veux pas voir. Faut que tu viennes !

Écoutes moi. S'il te plait. Viens !

On a besoin d'aide.

Le Geek est.

Je.

Le Patron ! Il.

Merde !

Merde. Y'a du. Partout !

Putain. Plein les marches.

Les escaliers.

Il a.

À l'aide. »

Puis tout était devenu un long sanglot. Cette vision l'avait laissé complètement éclaté. Il n'avait plus essayé de parler. Il avait essayé de se calmer. Se calmer un peu. Rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Étape par étape.

Il devait se reprendre. Il devait. Lui dire. Le faire venir.

Il l'entendait parler. Assez calmement. Sans le presser. Ça ralentit un peu les battements dans sa poitrine. Juste assez.

Ça l'aidait beaucoup.

Il entendait en bas. Tout près. La voix qui criait. Il ne savait pas à qui l'attribuer. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Cette voix ne leur appartenait pas.

Il frémit une dernière fois. Ça remonta le long de sa colonne. Cette voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Il avait fini par y arriver. Par articuler. Finalement.

« Dépêches toi.

Il va mourir si tu ne viens pas.

Prof. Dépêches toi.

Viens vite. »

Petit clac et silence sur la ligne. Il avait compris. Il arrivait.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Et il s'était sentit très serein. Beaucoup trop serein.

Il avait traversé ça de loin.

Il voyait tout cela comme s'il flottait au dessus d'eux. Il pouvait se voir, lui, marcher dans le couloir. Descendre les escaliers. Emmener le Geek loin du Hippie. Essayer de parler à Mathieu. Retenir le gamer contre soi. Le calmer comme il le pouvait. Le laisser. Parler encore à Mathieu. Secouer un peu le Hippie. Pour qu'il réagisse bordel. Sursauter quand la porte s'ouvre. Sourire au Prof. Comme s'il venait simplement les voir. Le suivre comme les autres. Jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Regarder de nouveau en bas. Remarquer la flaque. Descendre l'éponger avant que les autres ne la voit. Et enfin, se laisser aller contre le mur. Le Hippie contre soi.

Maintenant il était là. De nouveau.

Il sourit de nouveau à son compagnon. Prostré contre le mur.

« Tu viens en bas avec nous ? »

Il sursauta en entendant sa propre voix. Crier comme ça au téléphone l'avait abimée.

Le gamer sembla hésiter un peu.

« Non.

Je vais rester là. »

Il hocha la tête et le laissa là.

Il lui laissait ce droit. Le droit de réclamer un peu de solitude.

…

Il regarda s'éloigner la silhouette encapuchonnée. Démarche mal assurée, fatiguée. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur la porte.

Il n'osait pas la quitter des yeux.

Il avait si peur qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Qu'il s'en aille. Comme ça.

Alors il restait là. Debout dans le couloir.

Ses bras tremblaient moins. Il les laissa tomber. Ils frappèrent le mur un peu trop fort. Mais il ne réagit même pas.

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Ces dernières heures.

Le Geek se sentait ankylosé. Il avait l'impression que le tournage avait commencé seulement quelques minutes auparavant. C'était allé si vite.

Pourtant. Plusieurs heures.

Il avait vraiment mal aux mains. Le sang y affluant de nouveau faisait pulser sa peau douloureusement.

Il avait mal partout.

Il avait la nausée. Sans arrêt. L'odeur du sang restait imprégnée dans ses narines.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le pire.

Le pire. C'était le silence dans ses oreilles. Ce silence. Celui qui remplissait tout. Qui avait tout remplit à ce moment là.

Il y avait des cris juste avant. Il y avait eu un juron plus fort que les autres. Un fracas. Un silence. Long. Planant.

Et l'absence en haut des marches.

Juste le Hippie de dos. Immobile.

Toujours ce putain de silence. Ça résonnait dans son crâne.

Bordel il n'avait quand même pas ?

Il avait geint sans s'en rendre compte. Le camé s'était retourné vers eux. Il avait ouvert la bouche. Mathieu était passé près de lui en courant. Il s'était mis à crier en bas. À appeler. C'était incompréhensible.

Il y avait toujours ce silence.

Les mains autour de ses épaules le serraient trop fort. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Panda.

Son regard croisa celui, vide, du beatnik planté là-bas. Là où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il l'avait.

Non.

Bordel. Il l'avait vraiment.

C'était lui.

Il.

Il n'avait pas compris ce sentiment dans sa gorge. Il avait vu la culpabilité et l'incompréhension dans le regard du Hippie. Et dans ses yeux à lui, il y avait une condamnation de plus en plus forte.

L'autre avait fait volte face. Il avait déjà disparu à la suite du vidéaste. Il avait entendu les pas maladroits et irréguliers dans les marches.

Les cris incohérents de Mathieu en bas.

Et il n'y avait toujours que ce silence.

Il s'était élancé à sa suite. Sans réfléchir.

En descendant, il se rappela ce jour. Il était descendu parce qu'il avait cru entendre cette voix. Il avait fait quelques pas avant de le voir. Attendant de le voir.

Le jour où il était rentré chez eux.

C'était drôle. L'ironie de cette pute de vie.

Maintenant il prenait le même chemin parce qu'il ne l'entendait plus. Et il espérait ne pas le voir en bas des marches.

Pitié, qu'il n'y soit pas.

Ce silence bordel. Ça sifflait dans ses oreilles.

Il y était. Couché là. Disloqué sur le sol. Ce rouge autour de sa silhouette noire.

Et Mathieu tout autour de lui. Qui le pressait contre lui. Qui s'imbibait de ce sang.

Tout ce sang.

Son sang.

Et à mi-chemin, le Hippie.

C'était lui.

Il distinguait vaguement la voix du Panda là haut. Couinement criard. Et les cris animaux de Mathieu. Comme s'il expulsait tout ces sentiments à travers ce cri.

Et son silence. Sa bouche silencieuse.

Le Hippie entre eux.

C'était lui qui avait. C'était.

Il sentit le grondement emplir sa bouche. Il cracha ça comme il pu. Sans vraiment remarquer ce qu'il disait.

« Salaud !

Salaud ! Tu l'as !

Regardes !

Mais regardes bordel ! T'as fait ça !

C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

T'as fait ça pour nous ?

T'as fait ça pour moi ?

T'as fait ça pour moi !

C'est pas ça que je voulais moi ! C'est pas !

Je voulais juste !

Enfoiré !

Tu l'as ! Complètement !

T'es cinglé ! T'es fou ! C'est tes putains de plantes qui te sont montés à la tête hein ?

Hein ?

Dis moi que t'as pas fait ça consciemment hein !

T'as pas fait ça !

Tu pouvais pas savoir hein !

T'étais pas toi ! C'est pas possible !

Connard !

T'as détruit tout ce que je !

Tu l'as !

Pas lui !

Dis quelque chose !

Parles !

T'as rien à dire hein ? Tu sais pas quoi dire ?

Mais putain, mais dis quelque chose !

Assume au moins !

Vas y !

Parles !

Tu l'as tué ! Est-ce que t'en es fier ?

J'espère que t'en es fier ! Que ça serve au moins à quelque chose !

Dis le moi bordel ! Dis moi que ça te fait plaisir !

Allé ! Dis le !

Parles, putain !

Parles ! Oses un peu !

Allé ! Vas y ! Je t'écoute ! J'attend que ça !

Dis quelque chose pour voir !

Parles ! Regardes le !

Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que t'as fait ?

Tu l'as tué putain !

Est-ce que tu »

Il s'était soudain senti tiré en arrière. Une main sur la bouche. Un bras autour de la poitrine. Les yeux suppliants du Hippie s'étaient éloignés de lui. De l'autre côté du corps. Mathieu tout autour. Panda autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui.

Pas après tout ce temps.

Ça se pouvait pas.

Et pourtant. Il y avait ce sang. Il y avait Panda qui chuchotait à son oreille. Puis qui criait quelque chose à Mathieu, qui lui demandait de l'écouter. Il y avait son grand frère, son créateur, qui avait perdu toute conscience de la réalité. Qui criait comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu crier. Il y avait ce Hippie complètement ailleurs là-bas. Ce Hippie incapable de réagir. Qui ne pouvait plus se défendre. Qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il y avait lui, qui venait de crier les pires choses au visage d'un de ses amis. Lui, qui avait complètement pété un câble. Putain, il avait été affreux.

Parce que. Devant eux. Il était mort. Et ils ne voulaient pas y croire.

Pourtant. Devant eux. Il était mort.

Il arrêta de se débattre.

Il se débattait ? Il n'en avait même pas conscience.

L'étreinte de desserra. Il vit l'homme en kigurumi courir vers le Hippie, le balloter entre ses bras.

Et dans sa tête il se demandait.

Comment tu fait pour vivre. Quand quelqu'un que tu aimes. Est mort.

Non. Ce n'était clairement pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant.

Pas alors. Pas alors qu'ils allaient peut-être.

Quoi ? Arranger les choses ?

Tu parles. Cinq minutes avant il l'humiliait en présence de ses plus proches amis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il continuait à espérer après tout ce temps putain ?

Lui même ne comprenait pas.

Le Hippie avait parlé. Avant. Avant de le frapper. Il avait dit.

« Et il continue de croire en toi ! Je comprends pas comment il peut y avoir autant de bonté en une personne ! »

C'était ça alors ? Il croyait en lui.

Il croyait en lui. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Il savait. Au fond. Il savait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais.

Il savait qu'un jour, ils iraient mieux. Un jour, ils seraient de nouveau côte à côte comme il l'avait rêvé dans sa douche.

Ils seraient ensemble. Enfin.

Mais pour ça. Il fallait qu'il vive bordel.

Il fallait qu'il vive.

Il croyait en lui.

Il croyait en lui si fort qu'il vivait.

Il avait cru si fort en lui que le Prof était finalement sorti de sa chambre. Et qu'il avait dit.

« Il va bien. »

Alors il avait desserré les poings et cessait de se répéter inlassablement.

Je crois en toi.

Et maintenant il était là, toujours planté dans ce couloir. Et il avait peur de briser quelque chose en partant.

Il avait peur qu'il meure pendant qu'il s'éloignerait.

Il avait peur de l'abandonner à son tour.

Il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Alors il restait planté dans ce couloir. Il attendait.

Sans trop savoir quoi.

Et il se sentait bien. Parce qu'il était vivant. Il était là. Avec eux.

Et que bientôt, ils seraient ensemble.

Oui. Bientôt.

« Je t'ai amené un petit truc à manger, gros. »

Le Geek sursauta. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés bien malgré lui. Il somnolait. Debout. Dans le couloir.

Et son estomac grognait comme rarement.

Le camé lui tendit une assiette remplie d'une grosse part de pizza. Ils s'assirent en tailleur à même le parquet. Face à face. Ils étaient bien.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés. Tous les deux.

Ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire.

« Dort petit. Je veille pour toi. »

Le gamer lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Puis son corps bascula. Il se coucha là, en travers du passage. Et il s'y endormit.

Il croyais en lui.

Plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver maintenant.

…

Il le regarda s'endormir. Puis il se coucha à son tour.

Mais le Hippie ne voulait pas dormir. Simplement se reposer là près de lui.

Il lui avait dit qu'il veillerait pour lui alors c'était ce qu'il faisait.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne voulait pas se sentir plus longtemps inutile.

Et responsable.

Il n'était pas responsable.

Ce n'était qu'un accident.

Il avait juste essayé de le faire réagir. Il voulait juste qu'il réagisse. Enfin.

Alors oui, il avait jeté son poing sur lui. Ça avait craqué contre sa tempe. Presque sur l'oreille. Son autre main l'avait attrapé par le cou. L'avait retenu contre lui.

Il l'avait déséquilibré.

Il s'était alors retourné. Pour lui faire face. L'affronter. Il avait senti l'épaule se dégager de son emprise. Puis le choc dans la mâchoire.

Il avait attrapé plus fort le col de sa chemise. Le ramenant presque contre lui. S'y cramponnant en fait. Pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Et lui, il avait jeté ses bras. Repoussant le camé.

Il l'avait lâché. Il était un peu sonné par le coup. Il avait un gout de sang dans la bouche. Et il commençait à réaliser.

Alors il l'avait lâché.

Il avait tout de suite vu un éclair passer dans son regard. Un éclair de compréhension.

Les lunettes étaient tombées dans l'étreinte furieuse. Il les voyait, ses yeux, s'agrandir de terreur.

Ensuite il avait senti ses mains encore proches de lui glisser sur lui. Il avait senti les doigts griffer son T-shirt. Essayer d'y trouver une emprise.

Et son visage s'était éloigné. De plus en plus.

Il avait entendu un simple juron. À moitié étranglé. À moitié crié. Il ne se souvenait plus duquel.

Et dans le regard, une espèce de tendresse. Une tendresse finalement acceptée.

La redemption.

Il avait basculé.

Il l'avait déséquilibré.

Et il tombait.

Il ne toucha pas terre tout de suite. Son corps suivit un moment la pente de l'escalier. Son dos rencontra une première marche. Son regard changea un peu. La douleur.

Pourtant il garda le silence.

Il rebondit sur cette marche. Son épaule et sa hanche rencontrèrent chacune un angle acéré.

Ses yeux encore ouverts semblaient vides soudain. Et ses membres se désarticulaient. Poupée de chiffon.

Son crâne cogna contre la rambarde. Il entendit distinctement le choc. Un bruit sourd et sec à la fois. Qui résonna longtemps dans son esprit.

Qui y résonnait encore.

Un dernier roulé-boulé. Puis il ne bougea plus.

L'escalier n'avait plus de marches.

Il avait vu autour de son visage grandir une tâche sombre. Une auréole autour de ses cheveux. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Là. Avec la lumière qui se reflétait autour de lui. Qui semblait émaner de lui.

Et il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme en bas.

Il attendait qu'il bouge. Qu'il dise quelque chose.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas.

Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.

Il entendit derrière lui le gémissement. Il comprit alors.

Il l'avait.

Il se retourna et essaya de parler. Essaya d'expliquer.

De s'excuser.

Ce n'était qu'un accident.

Il ne voulait pas.

Mais ça bouche resta muette.

Il remarqua à peine Mathieu passer à côté de lui en coup de vent. Il n'entendit pas non plus ses hurlements de désespoir.

Le regard du Geek le pétrifia. Il y avait dedans, tout ce qu'il pensait ne jamais y voir.

Il le regardait. Et il comprenait enfin son geste.

Il avait essayait de fuir le regard plein d'accusations.

Mais il l'avait rattrapé. Il lui avait hurlé au visage toute la violence de ce qu'il avait fait.

Et il n'arrivait même pas à réagir. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire du mal.

Jamais il n'aurait blessé qui que ce soit.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vraiment arrivé.

C'était certainement un bad trip. Un délire étrange. Un cauchemar psychédélique. Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Maintenant, qu'il était couché là dans ce couloir, près du gamer endormi, il savait qu'il y avait une autre explication.

C'était un accident. Ça arrive, des accidents. Il n'était pas responsable. Personne ne l'était.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était arrivé alors même qu'il essayait d'éviter ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que quoi que tu fasses, la fatalité te rattrapait tôt ou tard.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces tragédies Shakespeariennes. Qui finissent mal quoi que tu tentes.

Il ne pourrait pas les sauver de ça. La fatalité.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot d'amour (ou d'autre chose :) ) ! Et aussi à me signaler les petites fautes qui se glissent dans mon texte, c'est généralement de l'inattention alors si vous remarquez quelque chose, faites moi signe !

J'avoue beaucoup aimer ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Je vous embrasse !


	8. VIII - Nos mains dans la neige

Salut à tous !

Un petit mot pour vous expliquer rapidement mon absence. J'ai eu grand besoin de calme dernièrement, de distance, de solitude. Je suis allait m'exiler quelques temps en Auvergne auprès d'amis chers. Et j'ai arrêté d'écrire un peu, suite à mon dernier chapitre qui a remis beaucoup de choses en questions. Mais me revoilà ! En pleine forme et prête à affronter vos remontrances :)

Je vais vous laisser lire ça bien vite du coup ! Encore désolé pour la longue attente, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour être sûre de vous écrire quelque chose d'appréciable !

Encore merci pour les multiples reviews, critiques, conseils, ça fait toujours très très chaud au cœur !

* * *

**VIII - Nos mains dans la neige**

Il sursauta. Haletant. Suant. Les draps collaient à sa peau.

Rêve de chute. Impression de tomber.

Il avait simplement sursauté dans son sommeil. Rien d'autre.

Mais alors que son cœur se calmait un peu, le Patron, assit sur son lit, se souvenait. Et il cru sursauter encore quand il se remémora la chute.

Il reprit sa respiration.

Il palpa doucement son visage.

Il ne pu retenir un gémissement quand son épaule droite refusa de bouger.

Cassée. La clavicule. Enfoiré d'os absolument inutile et trop fragile.

Son nez semblait un peu de traviole sous ses doigts.

Un bandage autour du crâne.

Aucune sensation en bas du visage. La mâchoire.

Il ouvrit pourtant la bouche sans trop de difficultés. Il échappa un soupir de soulagement. Ça fonctionnait encore.

Ça devait juste être tuméfié. Rien de plus.

Son regard tomba sur son torse dénudé. Le drap avait glissé jusqu'à son aine dévoilant les côtes bleuies et les éraflures nombreuses.

Sa hanche le lançait atrocement. Pas assez pour être absolument hors d'usage. Elle devait juste être démise.

Avec le temps, cet homme avait appris à faire le bilan de ses blessures en ne se basant que sur ses propres sensations. Parce qu'il avait déjà presque tout connu. Il se souvenait de ce que provoquait une lame glissée sous la peau. De la brulure diffuse d'un muscle froissé. De l'élancement pointu d'un os brisé.

Il pouvait identifier tout ça.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ressentait pour la première fois. Cet incommensurable mal de crâne.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait sans cesse des lames de rasoir dans la chair.

Il tâta le plus délicatement possible le bandage. Il ne voulais pas s'amocher encore plus. Juste comprendre un peu ce qui se passait là haut.

Son estomac se souleva quand il sentit à travers le pansement la peau se décoller si aisément. Un scalp. Il écarta vivement les doigts.

Finalement, c'était mieux de ne pas savoir.

Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules. Étirant sa nuque. Jouant de ses vertèbres.

Putain, il s'était vu mort. Il l'avait su. Tout de suite.

Quand il avait senti un vide sous son pied. Il avait compris qu'il allait crever comme ça. En tombant dans un putain d'escalier.

Il avait juste eu le temps de souffler un « bordel ». Ça le faisait rire maintenant. Ce judo qui convenait à toutes les situations.

C'était fou qu'il soit encore en vie. Sa nuque avait dû passer bien près de l'arrête d'une marche. Il y passa ses doigts. Sentant avec délice la vie battre entre ses muscles.

Il avait bien vu dans le regard du Hippie, en face de lui, l'impuissance. L'impuissance et la vérité. Il avait vu qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il avait un peu essayé de se raccrocher à lui. Quand même. Mais il savait déjà que c'était vain.

Il s'était senti étrange. Étrangement serein.

Il était peut-être mieux qu'il soit mort. Pour eux.

Pour eux, comme pour lui.

Il avait oublié le conflit avec le Hippie. Il avait essayé en le regardant de lui dire.

Lui dire qu'il.

Qu'il les avait.

Il les avait tant.

Bordel, il était incapable d'y repenser maintenant.

Ces mots refusaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

C'était trop inconcevable.

Il fronça les sourcils un peu. Se replongea dans le souvenir.

Il s'était presque volontairement laissé tombé au fond. Il aurait pu.

Il aurait pu au moins essayé de se rétablir.

Mais il s'était laissé tomber. Tel quel.

À quoi bon ?

Qu'avait-il de plus à faire ? Que pouvait-il encore espérer de la vie ?

Alors il s'était laissé tomber. Il avait laissé le vide englober son corps. L'aspirer à lui.

Il avait senti le contact avec les marches. Après une éternité de chute, il avait rencontré le sol si brutalement. Ça l'avait surpris.

Il s'y attendait bien sur. Mais il aurait cru que ça viendrait plus tôt. Ou que ça ne viendrait jamais.

Mais bizarrement. Pas à ce moment là.

C'était une temporalité étrange. De tomber. Et de savoir qu'on va mourir.

Il s'était senti rebondir. Ses membres partir dans des directions contradictoires. Son dos se cambrer irrévocablement.

Son corps était capable de telles torsions. Il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Puis le noir.

Le silence.

Le vide.

Et une nouvelle sensation de chute. Ou bien d'atterrissage brutal. Va savoir.

Et réveil.

Dans sa chambre.

Seul.

Il y avait une pensée qui lui échappait. Un fragment d'idée. Quelque chose. Un regret. Qui lui était apparu. Quand son épaule avait percuté le bois.

Il y avait eu une dernière pensée. Avant de sombrer.

Il ne savait plus vraiment laquelle.

Ça avait été trop fugace.

Tant pis.

Ça ne devait pas être bien grave.

Les rideaux étaient fermés. Une lumière blanche se faufilait tout de même dans la pénombre.

Il s'étira un peu plus. Ses muscles se réveillaient, roulaient douloureusement sous sa peau.

Toujours ce choc sourd dans la tête.

Encore assit sur le lit, il posa doucement les pieds sur le sol. Le froid remonta le long de ses jambes.

Il fallait qu'il se ménage s'il ne voulait pas tomber. Encore.

Mais il voulait se lever. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il voulait se lever. Marcher jusqu'aux rideaux. Et les ouvrir. Et voir.

Le ciel. Le jour. La vie.

Il sentait ses mollets trembler. Déjà. Avant même d'être debout.

Il tendit la main vers la chaise près de son lit. Son jean et sa chemise soigneusement posés là.

Il attrapa le pantalon et entreprit de l'enfiler. Ses jambes glissèrent plusieurs fois à côté, tapant contre le sol. Bruit sourd du corps que tu ne contrôles plus. Il jura de nombreuse fois. Et son front se plissa d'énervement.

Mais il finit par ajuster le vêtement sur ses hanches, s'arrachant au passage une grimace de douleur.

Il était déjà épuisé.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le drap. Il n'allait jamais atteindre ces putains de rideaux à ce rythme là.

Sa tête. Putain, sa tête. Si mal.

Ses pieds sur le parquet froid. Ses orteils recroquevillés contre le sol. S'agripper. À une réalité.

Il se redressa un peu. Et tendit de nouveau son bras vers le dossier de la chaise. Enfiler une chemise avec une épaule hors d'usage allait être facile tient.

Mais son geste fut interrompu par un bruit de poignée. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant entrer un flot orangé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de porter la main devant ses yeux. Trop de lumière.

Bordel, il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet alors que la porte se refermait déjà. Aucune trace des fines montures métalliques.

« Patron ? »

Cette voix.

Il sursauta. Et bascula en avant. Il s'était penché au dessus du sol pour atteindre le meuble. Son corps encore trop faible ne tenait plus.

Il s'affala par terre. À ce rythme là il allait finir par ne plus jamais se relever.

« Mince Patron.

Tu devrais rester couché. »

Il entendit un bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait. D'objet lourd qu'on posait sur un matelas. De pas qui se rapprochaient.

Cette voix.

Il n'essaya même pas de se redresser tout seul. Ses bras ne le porteraient pas assez haut.

« Franchement. Tu vas réussir à te casser plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Et ce serait un sacré exploit. »

Il sentit seulement son corps se soulever. Son propre poids soutenu contre le torse de l'autre. Puis le lit de nouveau.

Il grogna un peu quand on rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

« Gamin. J'suis pas. »

« Ta gueule. »

Ça. Ça c'était brutal et inattendu.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme. Les yeux découverts. Sans pudeur. Il était trop interloqué pour réagir autrement.

« Geek, tu. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il lui avait fait face, cessant de replier les draps sous le matelas. Et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens.

Ses immenses yeux bleus.

Le Patron ne les avait rarement vu aussi déterminés. Un peu durs. Un peu en colère. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière. Un vacillement de lumière. Un hésitation.

Indécelable.

Il ne se détourna pas.

« T'es pas franchement en état de contester quoique ce soit. Alors restes tranquille.

S'il te plait. »

Il le suivit du regard sans dire un mot. Il ne dirai rien.

Il avait raison.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre au fond.

Mais aussi. Il y avait. Ce changement. En lui. Depuis que le gamer était entré dans la pièce.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué mais.

Le mal de crâne.

Envolé.

Le Geek attrapa le plateau repas qu'il avait posé au bord du lit et vint s'asseoir près du blessé.

« Tu peux manger tout seul ? »

Un grognement comme seule réponse et l'interpellé ramena le plateau contre lui. Il planta la fourchette dans la boulette de viande et la porta à sa bouche. Gestes tremblant. Malhabiles.

Mais n'était pas encore venu le jour où l'on nourrirai le Patron à la petite cuillère.

Sérieusement.

Alors il mangerai tout seul. Point barre.

Même s'il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'épaule avec les dents à chaque mouvement.

Il lança un regard au jeune homme toujours assit près de lui.

Il reposa la fourchette.

« Gamin. »

Le Geek frémit bien malgré lui.

Il l'avait rarement appelé avec une telle franchise. Sans animosité. Sans mépris. Simplement.

Ça bouleversait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose d'imperceptible.

« Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »

Continua le Patron.

Et le jeune homme fut presque surpris que cet appel eut une suite.

Il soupira. Se décida à raconter.

« Tu es tombé. Tu t'es cassé le nez et … la clavicule je crois.

D'autres trucs aussi. Mais pas très grave.

Tu t'es ouvert le crâne. Salement. Ça c'est le Prof qui l'a dit.

Il a dit « II s'est salement ouvert le crâne ».

J'ai pas vraiment osé vérifier.

C'est lui qui est venu te soigner. Panda l'a appelé immédiatement. Quand tu es tombé.

Quand il est arrivé, il s'est enfermé ici plusieurs heures. Avec toi. Personnes n'a vérifié combien de temps exactement. Puis il a dit que ça irai. Que tu t'en remettrai.

C'était il y a quatre jours ça.

Depuis on attend que tu te réveilles.

Je passais juste voir si ça allait. Et puis si jamais tu étais réveillé. Si tu voulais manger. »

Il sourit en remarquant qu'il avait encore porté la fourchette à la bouche en l'écoutant parler. Il avait bien fait.

« Je me suis ouvert. Le crâne.

Salement.

C'est ça qu'il a dit ? »

Le gamer hocha la tête.

Et le proxénète se contenta d'un soupir tout en se remémorant la sensation désagréable de la peau se soulevant entre ses doigts. Il aurait encore mal au crâne longtemps.

Il laissa glisser une nouvelle bouchée de riz entre ses lèvres. Ça n'avait aucun goût. Seulement un parfum de cendre. De sang.

Un goût de mort. Ça ne quittait pas ses papilles.

« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur. »

L'expression du Geek le suppliait. Presque larmoyante. Il la connaissait bien, cette moue. Trop bien.

Mais elle était un peu différente. Sa bouche avait beau trembler. Ses sourcils s'abaisser un peu sur les côtés. Il y avait toujours dans son regard de la détermination. Une force qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était surpris de trouver ça chez lui.

Une force.

Un appuie.

Est-ce que c'était ça alors ? C'était lui maintenant qui avait besoin de soutien ?

Non.

S'il avait besoin d'appuie c'était uniquement parce que.

Parce qu'ils l'aimaient.

Si il n'y avait pas. Tout ça là. Ces sentiments. Cette dépendance.

Ils n'auraient pas eu peur pour lui. Ils n'auraient pas souffert de son absence. Et lui n'aurai pas besoin d'aide.

« Je ne veux pas de ça. De votre inquiétude.

De votre amour.

Et vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Il se dévisagèrent un moment.

Entre les bandages, l'homme essayait de garder un air froid. Distant. Son air à lui.

Il tenta même un sourire en coin. Mais les hématomes le long de la mâchoire l'arrêtèrent. Grimace inachevée de supériorité et d'assurance. Dans ce visage tuméfié. Et ce pansement rougi.

« Tu sais comment ça va finir si on continue comme ça gamin ? »

Son visage s'assombrit un peu à ces mots. Et il continua.

« Je l'ai déjà dit.

Je n'en veux pas de tout ça.

Je ne vous laisserai pas m'aimer et croire en moi. Sans que ça vous détruise.

Ça vous détruira.

Ça te détruira.

Je suis un cas désespéré, gamin. Je suis le Patron.

Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? »

Le sourire s'était élargie malgré la crispation. Ça donnait à son visage un air sinistre. Quelque chose de fou. De dément.

Oui. La démence.

Le jeune gamer ne pu s'empêcher de penser un instant au Joker. Au sourire ravagé de la némésis de Batman.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tournait le dos au proxénète dans le lit.

Volontairement.

Il savait que sa voix ne tremblerait pas quand il parlerait. Mais son visage trahissait déjà d'autres choses.

« Je pense que tu as tort.

Patron. »

Sa poitrine se crispait.

« Je pense que tu as tort.

Je pense que tu as bien plus besoin de nous que tu ne l'avoues. »

Il sentait tressauter sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu. Après tout ce temps.

N'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponses.

Spasmes incontrôlable. Partout.

« Et quoique tu fasses.

Tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de t'aimer.

On t'aime malgré toi. »

Le visage trempé.

Il écarta les rideaux d'un geste lent et contrôlé.

Dehors l'hiver.

« Il neige. »

Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Silhouette sombre. Qui se découpait sur la blancheur du ciel. Ce ciel aussi blanc que les flocons.

Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de cet immaculé.

« Ça fait quatre jours.

J'y suis pas allé encore.

C'est trop beau. Cette neige sans trace. »

Il se retourna vers lui. Le Patron ne distinguait pas son visage en contre jour.

Pourtant les larmes brillaient dans la lumière. Comme le givre. Un visage étincelant de gel.

Avec un immense sourire confiant au milieu.

« Quand ça ira mieux Patron.

On ira plonger nos mains dans la neige. »

Il souriait encore. Parce qu'il croyait si fort en ce qu'il disait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« Quand tu auras finit de manger, pose simplement le plateau par terre. Mathieu passera certainement.

Repose toi. »

Et il sortit.

Dehors, de gros flocons s'écrasaient contre la vitre.

Et sur les oreillers, de petites perles d'eau s'écrasaient. Cercles sombres sur le tissu déjà obscur.

…

À peine eut-il fait un pas en dehors de l'antre, que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Ne soutenant plus son poids. Tremblant trop fort.

Il s'écroula au milieu du couloir.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant en un flot incontrôlé. Et son visage se déformait en une grimace de souffrance. Il gémissait, là, recroquevillé à même le sol. Regardant le sol entre ses mains petit à petit briller d'une pellicule d'eau salée.

Sa respiration s'affolait. L'air lui manquait de plus en plus. Il sentait ses poumons se contracter douloureusement à la recherche d'oxygène. Il sentait la brulure dans sa trachée.

L'angoisse affluait.

Et tout devenait flou et humide devant ses yeux. Les larmes s'insinuaient partout, emplissaient sa bouche, coulaient sur son menton.

Les halètements devenaient complètement erratiques. Sa gorge émettait un sifflement sec inquiétant. Ses doigts se resserraient sur le parquet, griffant sa propre chair et un peu de bois.

La panique prenait possession de son corps.

Quatre jours. D'un calme olympien. À pardonner au Hippie ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. À discuter avec le Prof de ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. À raconter au Panda un soulagement qui n'était pas encore tout à fait là. À chercher dans les yeux de Mathieu la confiance qu'il ne trouvait pas en lui même. À observer simplement le Patron dormir de ce sommeil qui explosait tout.

Il avait tout enfoui. Tout maintenu serré, bloqué. Aucun sentiment. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Pas alors que lui avait besoin de lui. De son soutien.

Il avait dû être fort.

Pour lui.

Mais maintenant.

Il voyait dans la flaque de sanglots sous son corps celle qui avait dessiné l'auréole rougeoyante du Patron. Elles étaient si semblables, ces petites mares de malheur.

Et sa poitrine essayait encore de happer tout l'air possible. Ses lèvres devenaient sèches malgré le torrent les inondant. Ses yeux piquaient presque autant que ses bronches.

Ses jambes encore tremblantes, il ne les remarquaient pas. Son corps se concentrait sur la soif de respirer.

Et les soubresauts de ses muscles étaient secondaires. Ses poings cognant le plancher à chaque spasme, ce n'était pas important.

Pas autant que le souffle.

Mais rien ne s'apaisait. Et plus la panique montait, plus ses poumons se gonflaient de vide. Et ça, ça rajoutait un peu d'angoisse.

Une ombre dans les yeux flous. Une tache un peu plus sombre qui s'approchait.

Le contact sur ses épaules fut un électrochoc. Ça le serrait, ça le pressait. Ça le ramenait doucement à la réalité.

Avec une tendresse et une violence rare.

Ses oreilles entendirent soudain tous les sons autour de lui. Sa respiration rauque et irrégulière. Les bruits de pas partout autour. La voix au dessus.

« Geek ! Geek ?

Reviens avec nous petit.

Reprends toi ! Tout va bien, je te jure !

Tout va bien.

Chhhhhh.

Tout va bien.

Du calme.

On est là. »

Les bras qui se nouèrent autour de son buste. Son visage qui rencontra le tissu doux d'un t-shirt en coton. Involontairement il y essuya ses yeux, ses joues, son nez, sa bouche.

Et doucement, sa gorge brula moins. Son souffle revint. Sa poitrine se gorgea d'un air frais.

Un léger sifflement persistait. Persisterait quelques heures. Un petit souvenir de cet instant d'abandon.

Il éloigna un peu son visage de ce torse et dévisagea un instant Mathieu. Il n'y avait aucune question dans le regard couvant de son créateur.

Il ressemblait à un enfant qui s'éveille après un trop long sommeil. Un enfant qui redécouvre tout autour de lui.

Son regard glissa sur Maître Panda, qui, un verre d'eau à la main, le fixait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Il se posa un instant sur le visage tendu du Hippie encore à moitié dans l'escalier, un téléphone à la main. Il se détourna vers le prof sortant de la salle de bain avec précipitation, empoignant une bien trop grande seringue .

Heureusement, il remarqua assez vite que la situation s'était calmée d'elle même. Et le jeune gamer ne pu contenir un soupir de soulagement quand il le vit faire volte-face et emporter cette aiguille loin de lui.

Un claquement de porte. Derrière Mathieu. La chambre du Patron.

Est-ce qu'il avait tout vu ?

« Le Patron.

Il est réveillé. »

Sa voix semblait si distante. Il sursauta en l'entendant. Sa propre voix.

Puis son regard se replongea dans celui de Mathieu, toujours penché sur lui.

« Je sais.

Sans lui, pas sur qu'on t'ai entendu depuis le salon.

Y'a pas à dire, sa voix porte toujours aussi loin. »

Et son sourire apaisa un peu le cœur encore affolé du Geek.

…

De retour dans sa chambre. Les jambes encore un peu fébriles.

Appuyé à la porte, ses mains se glissaient malhabilement contre sa peau. À la recherche du paquet de clope qui ne le quittait jamais.

Sentir le rouleau de papier entre ses lèvres, le parfum du tabac contre son palais, ça suffisait à le détendre. Il l'alluma tout de même. La fumée qui envahissait ses poumons calmait la douleur.

Il sentait dans sa nuque le sang pulser. Ça résonnait dans tout son crâne.

Il avait chaud.

Il tenta quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Maladresse. Il manqua de s'écraser contre le mur. Il finit par ouvrir la vitre et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais mêlé de fumée bleutée.

Bordel. Ce gamin allait vraiment finir par se faire du mal. Et ce serait uniquement de sa faute.

Le Patron, le corps à demi penché au dehors, sentait la fatigue prendre possession de ses membres.

C'était épatant. La facilité avec laquelle il s'était levé. Quand il avait entendu les plaintes douloureuses dans le couloir.

Le Geek n'était sorti que quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait vaguement cru entendre un bruit sourd, celui d'une chute. Mais ses propres reniflements courroucés lui avait laissé croire à une dérive de l'esprit. Il avait dû imaginer ce son.

Il était alors occupé à calmer ces larmes inhabituelles dans ses yeux. Et la colère avait vite remplacé la mélancolie provoquée par les mots du gamer.

Il s'était fait avoir. Par les sentiments.

Il se sentait faible. Et absolument stupide.

Comment pouvait-il s'abaisser aussi bas ?

Il se sentait sali, trahi. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il devenait. Ce n'était pas lui.

Mais il avait quand même relevé la tête, attentif, en entendant ce qui semblait être un geignement.

Il avait tendu l'oreille. Ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il entendait.

Était-ce de simples sanglots ? Mais les gargouillis étranglés lui évoquaient plutôt les appels d'air de quelqu'un qui étouffait. Et ces coups contre le parquet. C'était ceux d'un corps qui se débattait en sentant l'air lui échapper.

Il s'était levé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une force nouvelle affluant à travers lui. Malgré les blessures et la douleur. L'adrénaline.

La peur.

L'inquiétude.

Avant même de comprendre, il y avait eu cette peur viscérale. Celle qu'on ressent instinctivement. Celle qui nous pousse à protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Il avait ouvert la porte à la volée et l'avait vu là. Le Geek. En pleine crise d'angoisse.

Un abandon total de soi à la panique. Une souffrance telle sur le visage. La bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Il avait voulut se jeter sur lui. Le prendre entre ses bras. Tant pis pour l'épaule fracassée. Tant pis pour le crâne béant.

Il était plus important. Plus important que tout.

Cette pensée c'était soudain imposée à lui en le voyant là, si faible.

Mais ensuite. Une autre idée. Destructrice. Terrible idée.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire, jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aider.

Il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors il n'avait pas bougé, était resté derrière lui, hors de vue. Il avait simplement appelé à l'aide. Appelé ceux qui sauraient l'aider, l'aimer, le faire vivre haut et fort.

Maintenant, là, appuyé à sa fenêtre, le vent chargé de flocon ébouriffait les mèches de cheveux entre les bandages. Le froid sur ses joues rougissait sa peau. Il avait mal au crâne, encore. Il se sentait bien. Vivant.

Il avait une certitude. Bien plus grande qu'avant.

Il ne serait jamais la bonne personne. Quoiqu'il fasse. Quoiqu'il devienne.

Ce ne serait jamais lui.

Même s'il le souhaitait ardemment. Ce ne serait pas lui.

Il ne savait pas bien, comment il se sentait. Il y avait de la rage en lui. La rage de se sentir impuissant. La rage d'être soudain si loin de lui. Si loin.

Il y avait une sérénité surprenante. Parce qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. À ce sale gosse. Et que ce bonheur, il avait une façon de lui offrir finalement.

Il lui suffisait de disparaître. Pour de bon.

De se laisser tomber. Comme dans cet escalier.

Se laisser partir. Les laisser vivre, sans lui. Les laisser l'oublier. Sans se laisser la possibilité de revenir.

Sans se laisser la possibilité de ressentir le manque. De se souvenir.

De ressentir l'amour. De se dire chaque nuit qu'il les aimait. Putain. Combien il les aimait.

Il l'aimait lui.

Bordel.

Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Alors que la neige se déposait sur ses mains, ça lui revenait.

Cette pensée fugace. Quand son épaule avait percuté le bois. Ce regret.

Il aurait aimé le voir sourire une dernière fois.

C'était ça. Sa dernière pensée quand il s'était cru mourir.

Voir le sourire du Geek une dernière fois. Ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Celui sincère, franc, honnête. Le sourire d'une joie simple. Celui qui disait « Tout va bien, pour toujours et à jamais. ». Ce putain de sourire, qui avait provoqué les premiers battements de son cœur froid.

C'était ça. Son dernier regret avant de crever.

Le voir sourire.

Pas forcément un sourire qui lui aurait été adressé. Pas même un sourire qu'il aurait provoqué.

Au fond, c'était ça peut-être. Sa seule volonté. Sa seule envie. Le voir heureux.

Avec ou sans lui. Le savoir heureux.

Il tira lentement une nouvelle latte et recracha de langoureux volutes.

La blancheur de la neige l'éblouissait. Accentuait son mal de tête. En se concentrant, il arrivait à deviner le tracé de la plaie sur son cuir chevelu. Une ligne sinueuse et régulière dessinant l'arrière de son crâne. Il pouvait sentir la peau à cet endroit, détachée de sa chair, de ses os. C'était effrayant, cette sensation.

Cette faiblesse.

Cette humanité.

Ça le terrifiait. Presque plus que la violence de ses sentiments.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Un peu gercées par la morsure du gel.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

« Patron ?

Tu veux tes lunettes peut-être ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder. Il le devina s'approcher, s'appuyer à côté de lui au rebord de la fenêtre. Laisser le froid prendre son visage comme lui.

Il glissa dans sa main les fameuses lunettes.

« Merci Hippie. »

Et l'homme en noir se contenta de les déposer soigneusement sur son nez encore coloré d'un hématome.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu fumer dis moi gamin ? »

« C'est vrai, gros. J'ai ralenti un peu.

Depuis que t'es revenu. »

Le proxénète sentait le poids de son regard sur lui. Il le laissa le dévisager sans rien dire.

« T'as pas trop mal ? »

« Ça va. J'aimerai dire que j'ai connu pire, gamin.

Mais ce serait faux. »

Il l'entendit soupirer doucement près de lui. Le beatnik glissa ses doigts entre les siens et se saisit de sa blonde, qu'il porta à son tour à sa bouche.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une cigarette comme ça. Simplement. Entre amis. Entre frères.

Avant, ça arrivait souvent. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours. Ils se contentaient d'un moment à deux. Un instant partagé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Patron ? »

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il respira encore un peu l'air du dehors. Son regard glissait sur la neige vierge de toutes empreintes. Il imagina un instant ses mains plongées dedans, avec les siennes. Ses mains si fines qui d'habitudes s'agitaient frénétiquement sur une quelconque manette.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne le remarque. Cette image s'imprima définitivement sur l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Il les rouvrit. Il souriait. Un sourire qui provoqua un long frisson au Hippie. Un sourire un peu triste. Un sourire résigné.

« Je suis tombé amoureux.

Et j'ai tout fait pour oublier.

Pour lui laisser la possibilité d'être heureux.

J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais.

Mais j'ai pas réussi. À l'oublier.

À vous oublier.

Je vous aime bien trop pour ça.

Mais je vous aime aussi trop pour supporter tout ça.

La souffrance que je provoque. À chaque fois. Que j'essaye.

J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive plus.

Je sais plus comment on fait pour ne pas aimer. »

Il reprit sa clope des mains du Hippie.

Lui, n'était pas si surpris que ça. Ça confirmait ce qu'il avait cru voir. Dans ses yeux. Juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Juste avant qu'il ne meurt.

L'amour.

Il sourit. Porta son regard sur les toits blancs.

« Tu sais, gros. Ça rend heureux d'aimer.

Quand on arrive à être. À être, ensemble. »

En bas, Mathieu et Maître Panda sortaient d'un pas maladroits. Engoncés dans une multitudes de couches de vêtements, ils ressemblaient à deux astronautes sur la lune.

« Il va bien, tu sais. Il est bien plus fort qu'on ne le croit.

Bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. »

Un sursaut. Le Patron échappa sa cigarette. Elle vint s'éteindre dans la neige laissant une trainée nuageuse dans sa chute.

Il dévisagea le camé à ses côtés. Essayant de voir ses yeux derrières ses verre fumés.

Il avait deviné. Il savait.

« Regarde les. »

Une bataille faisait rage en contrebas. Un véritable combat à mort de boules de neige. Et les rires qui s'élevaient jusqu'à eux leur rappelait les hivers précédents.

« Regarde les. Ils y arrivent eux.

À être ensemble. À être heureux. À aimer.

Mathieu et Panda, ils sont forts à ça. Ils savent toujours comment aimer.

Moi je l'oublie parfois. J'ai réussi à te haïr.

C'est tellement plus simple. Haïr. Tellement facile.

Aimer, c'est bien plus beau. Tellement plus noble. Et tellement plus dure aussi.

Tu devrais préserver ça comme un trésor. Arrête de chercher à l'éradiquer.

C'est une si belle chose.

Regarde les. La neige les rends beaux. Leurs mains dans la neige, ça les rends beaux. Bien plus beau que le reste du monde. »

Contre son épaule endolorie, il sentit le poids d'un corps. Un bras autour de son buste. Il laissa ses deux mains appuyées au rebord, enfonçant ses doigts dans la poudreuse.

Panda, couché à même le sol, leva les yeux sur l'immeuble. Son regard se posa un instant sur les deux silhouettes encadrées dans la fenêtre ouverte. Il eut envie de leur sourire. Ils étaient trop loin pour le voir vraiment.

Mais ils purent le sentir sur eux. L'amour.

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà fini hé :) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Ça me ferait très plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre éclaircira un peu le précédent que beaucoup ont eu du mal à comprendre. Mea culpa. J'ai voulut essayer un truc, ça n'a pas bien marché, tant pis :) Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois :)

Bisous tous !


	9. IX - ses yeux voie lactée

J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre ! Mais ! Joie et champagne ! Bisous sur vous !

Bref. Fin des célébrations. Merci mille milliard de fois aux reviewers anonymes ou pas et aux followers ! Ça me touche toujours beaucoup de lire vos avis et j'essaie de les appliquer au maximum. Ou du moins de les ranger pour les appliquer sur une prochaine histoire !

Place à la lecture :)

* * *

**IX - Ses yeux voie lactée**

« C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile pour vous servir ! »

Puis c'est ce moment où tout se suspend.

« Coupez ! Elle est bonne les mecs ! »

Alors tu relâches tout. Ton souffle, tes épaules, ta mâchoire. Ils avaient enfin fini ce tournage interminable. Il ne restait que le montage. Peut-être s'y relaieront-ils toute la nuit.

Mais le nouvel épisode était enfin dans la boîte.

Le Patron ne perdit pas une seconde et alluma son éternelle cigarette. Un soupir de soulagement. C'était un calvaire, la garder entre ses lèvres toute la journée sans aspirer la moindre bouffée de fumée.

Assit sur le canapé, il les regardait avec bienveillance. Se réjouir. Les petites effusions habituelles de fin de tournage.

Le sourire banane sous les cernes de Mathieu, sa main glissée dans le dos d'un Panda hystérique. L'air paumé du Hippie, qui lui accorda un signe de victoire quand il croisa son regard. Le Geek au milieu de tout ça.

Sourire de circonstance.

Regard un peu éteint.

Il faisait semblant. Comme souvent. Depuis.

Mais il n'était pas dupe l'homme en noir. Le bras en écharpe et le bandage autour du crâne, le nez encore un peu bleu sous le pont des lunettes, il avait enfin fait son retour dans l'émission. Un retour vrai. Enfin. À la maison.

Il avait fallut. Tout ça là. Pour qu'il puisse enfin être parmi eux.

Mathieu lui avait écrit le rôle habituel, avait exploité ses blessures. Chouette trame scénaristique. Et bientôt, sur les réseaux sociaux, on ne parlerait que de cette résurrection inattendue. Et de ces brisures surprenantes sur son corps.

On ne parlerait que du nouvel épisode de SLG.

Comme avant, au fond.

Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Rien n'était pareil.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des fins de tournages ensembles. Chaque détail lui revenait.

Ce jour là surtout. Le commencement.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quel épisode c'était. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au fond.

Mais il se rappelait avec une précision déconcertante des instants suivants.

…

_« C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile pour vous servir ! »_

_Puis c'est ce moment où tout se suspend._

_« Parfait les gars ! Coupez ! »_

_Les sourires s'étalent alors sur les visage._

_Et le Patron alluma sa clope sans un regard pour les autres autour. Il sentit brièvement la main de Mathieu se poser un instant sur son crâne, ébouriffer un peu ses cheveux. Il détestait ça, et son créateur se réjouissait toujours de ses grommellements._

_Il les entendait piailler autour de lui. Rire. Parler fort. Qu'ils étaient puériles parfois._

_Ce n'était qu'un tournage de plus._

_Ça n'avait aucune importance._

_Ensuite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ensuite, il avait relevé les yeux derrière ses verres fumés. Pour les regarder peut-être._

_Il avait glissé sur la petite danse étrange du Hippie et le rire immense du Panda qui essayait de l'imiter. Puis il s'était posé là. Son regard._

_Sur l'étreinte entre Mathieu et le gamin. Il ne voyait que le visage du Geek, surmonter son épaule, et ses mains, entourer son dos._

_Ses paupières plissées, il avait l'air de sourire comme jamais. Le Patron pouvait voir l'étincelle. Les étoiles. Qui scintillaient. Derrière le rideau épais de ses cils. Dansant dans la pupille noire et infinie._

_Et il avait vu ce ciel nébuleux se fixer soudain sur lui. Les plis aux coins s'étaient un peu défroissés. Il avait l'air surpris et, pendant un instant, la célébration disparut de son visage. La comète dans l'œil se perdit dans l'espace._

_Et ça revint. Comme si cette rencontre avait dû advenir._

_Et ça frappa sa poitrine. Cet univers renaissant dans ses yeux. Cet immense sourire posé sur l'épaule de Mathieu._

_Puis il disparut. Hors-champ. Caché derrière la silhouette de leur créateur._

_Mais quelque chose avait changé._

_Ça avait l'air de rien. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il l'oublia même à l'instant._

_Pourtant. Bientôt. Ça le hanterait._

_Ce sourire. Qui lui était adressé. La joie sincère de partager un moment avec lui. Lui, le Patron._

_Rien que pour lui._

_Cette naïveté. Cette confiance. Cette spontanéité enfantine. Et franche._

_Il ne connaissait pas ça avant._

…

Et après, ça s'était enchainé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Mais ce regard, il l'avait cherché. Chaque jour. Chaque fin de tournage. Il avait laissé ses yeux se perdre, quelques secondes parfois, sur le visage du Geek. Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un coup d'œil pour voir s'il souriait avec ses yeux voie lactée.

Ça ne durait même pas assez pour qu'on puisse le remarquer. Même pas assez pour que lui-même le sache. C'était indécelable. Un petit détour par ses lèvres de temps en temps.

Mais c'était là.

Là où avant il n'y avait simplement rien.

Et toujours assit, sur le canapé de leur petite pièce de tournage, il se contentait de les regarder. Espérant retrouver ce sourire d'antan.

Tout en sachant qu'il n'existait plus.

« Je vais vous faire le meilleur riz à la tomate de votre vie ! Mathieu aussi ! Ne t'avise même pas de commencer le montage le ventre vide. »

Voix claire et forte de Panda. Qui les entraîna à sa suite.

« Tu viens aussi gros ? »

Coup d'œil vers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le Hippie planté là, les autres déjà en bas.

Le proxénète hocha simplement la tête et d'un geste du bras l'incita à y aller sans lui. Il allait les rejoindre, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Doucement il se souleva. La douleur sourde dans la hanche le faisait boitiller. Le Prof ne pouvait pas lui assurer qu'il retrouverait sa démarche assurée et droite.

Tant qu'il ne gardait pas le nez de travers, ça lui allait.

Il jeta un regard en arrière avant de sortir.

Il était revenu. Il était de nouveau avec eux.

Mais à quel prix ?

Puis il plongea la pièce dans le noir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le petit voyant de la caméra clignotait toujours dans le studio improvisé, sombre et vide.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai faim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Panda ? »

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, le Geek sautillait autour de l'ursidé s'affairant au fourneau. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours trainer dans les pattes du cuisinier.

En même temps, il avait drôlement faim. Ils avaient passé la journée enfermés dans cette pièce. À répéter inlassablement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes phrases. Jusqu'à ce que Mathieu soit satisfait du moindre détail.

Et maintenant, son estomac se rappelait à lui.

Alors il harcelait le Panda. Comme un chat quémandant un minuscule morceau de jambon.

Et intérieurement ça faisait marrer chacun d'entre eux.

Alors ils passèrent la soirée en douceur. Les bouteilles de vins se vidèrent. Les voix s'élevèrent, les rires aussi. Rien ne semblait entacher la joie simple d'être réunis.

Pourtant chacun pouvait le voir.

Les sourcils inquiets du Hippie.

Les « Tout va bien ? » réguliers du Panda.

La voix un peu trop aiguë de Mathieu.

La nuque basse du Geek.

Les trop courtes et rares phrases du Patron.

Le malaise persistant. La plaie encore ouverte.

Les réminiscences de l'absence.

…

Il aimait bien se plonger dans le noir devant ses écrans.

Il avait enlevé sa casquette puis s'était installé sur le confortable fauteuil à roulettes. Accroupi là, il s'attelait à la lourde tâche du montage du nouvel épisode.

C'était son tour. Mathieu commençait toujours. Puis le Panda. Lui. Le Hippie. Et retour à la case départ. Quatre heures chacun. Ça avait certains avantages, ce que d'autres appelaient « sa maladie ».

Il était six heures quand il avait pris son tour.

Du matin.

Il faisait encore nuit mais il savait que bientôt il verrait le ciel se colorer. C'est pour ça. Qu'il éteignait toutes les lumières. Et qu'il ouvrait les volets.

Parce que son tour, c'était presque toujours celui du lever de soleil. Et le Geek adorait ça.

Il glissa à sa bouche une poignée de chips. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran. Petits soubresauts de pupille pour suivre le mouvement.

Quand le Patron surgit en gros plan il sursauta presque.

Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de le voir jaillir comme ça à l'écran. Il sourit en imaginant l'effet que ça aurait sur leurs fans.

Puis son sourire s'effaça un peu.

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant. Qu'il était sorti de ce long sommeil. Après la chute.

Il avait pensé qu'après ça. Qu'après ça, ça irai mieux entre eux. Entre eux tous, dans l'appartement.

Ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux. C'était différent mais, auraient-ils pu dire que c'était mieux ?

Pas tellement.

Le Geek ne se sentait pas mieux en tout cas.

« Tu avances bien petit ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Ça va.

Tu ne dors pas Panda ? »

« Non. Il va bientôt faire jour tu as vu ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil le carré de ciel découpé par la fenêtre s'éclaircir en une teinte vaporeuse.

« Il n'y a déjà plus de neige. Quelle plaie Paris. »

Le Geek tourna la tête à ces mots et se perdit dans la contemplation des quelques toits qu'il voyait d'ici. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quelle vitesse les flocons avaient fondu. Se transformant en cette boue infâme et citadine.

Il avait été trop préoccupé cette semaine pour le voir.

« Tu n'es même pas venu une seule fois faire une bataille de boule de neige avec nous Geek. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il se replongea dans son travail.

Maître Panda avait fait quelques pas, posé sa main sur le dossier du siège. Le Geek se savait observé maintenant, de ce regard protecteur habituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Panda ? »

Il fronça les sourcils dans son dos. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une question aussi directe.

« Je ne sais pas.

Parler un peu je suppose.

C'est bizarre en ce moment. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si. C'est bizarre. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que. »

Il s'interrompit. Se mordilla les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au juste ?

Le gamer fut interpellé par cette hésitation et fit pivoter le fauteuil. Face à face.

« Quoi Panda ? »

Il semblait interdit. Plongé dans ses pensées.

Une inquiétude sourde dans le ventre du Geek.

« Panda ! »

Il entrouvrit la bouche et son regard se plongea dans le sien. Puis il se lança.

« Tu ne trouves pas le Patron comme « mort » depuis ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Et le jeune homme se tourna immédiatement vers le bureau, se remettant au travail. Ayant l'air de se remettre au travail.

Le plantigrade su tout de suite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire.

C'était trop violent pour lui. Trop franc ce mot.

Mort.

« Va dormir Panda. J'ai du travail encore. »

Alors il s'en alla. Contrit.

Il allait faire du thé en attendant qu'ils se lèvent, les autres.

Et dans l'esprit du gamin, y'avait ce mot qui se répétait. En boucle.

Mort.

Comme mort.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulut dire par là.

Il n'exprimait plus rien, le Patron. Il ne vivait plus. Il se contentait d'être là.

Mathieu avait lancé le tournage. Espérant y changer quelque chose.

Mais indéniablement quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Ça avait éclaté en même temps que son corps sur les marches.

Et ça serrait le cœur du Geek.

Bien sur, ils avaient tous mal quelque part. Une partie d'eux-même les avait quittés pendant des mois sans prévenir, était revenue sans plus d'explications, avait maltraité un autre morceau de leur âme, avait déchiré chaque petit bout de leur humanité, avait failli mourir dans le conflit intérieur, puis s'était réveillé, éteint et vide. Ils pouvaient tous le sentir en eux. Cette douleur. La leur mêlée à celles des autres. À la sienne.

Mais le gamer était tracassé par cette sensation de déchirure. Elle s'accompagnait d'un sentiment de culpabilité étrange. Perturbant.

Et de l'envie folle de lui redonner vie. Au Patron.

Et d'enfin comprendre pourquoi tout cela était arrivé.

Mort.

Pourquoi lui aussi se sentait-il mort en dedans ?

Depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Et encore plus depuis son retour.

Putain. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il essayait d'être fort pour lui. Encore davantage. À tout instant. Fort.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Et malgré tous ses efforts, le Patron ne semblait pas reprendre vie en dedans. Il semblait terne.

Alors le Geek craquait sans cesse. Ça revenait par vague.

Comme cette première crise d'angoisse là. Juste après son réveil. Juste après la petite discussion.

Juste après avoir vu pour la première fois ses yeux pleins de larmes. Larmes de quoi ?

Il ne savait pas. Mais ça lui faisait peur. Le Patron ne pleurait jamais.

Lui, il pleurait tout le temps. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, des sanglots de plus ou de moins.

Mais le Patron.

C'était terrifiant. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'absolument terrible pour qu'il pleure. Quelque chose d'insoupçonnable. Quelque chose d'encore plus déchirant que la séparation.

Il repensait encore et encore à tous ces mots échangés depuis son retour.

«J't'ai manqué, gamin ?»

«T'as oublié qu'faut faire attention au loup, gamin. »

«Avec ces r'gards là, tu pourras pas dire que tu l'as pas cherché, gamin.»

«Est-ce que tu as peur du noir, gamin ?»

« Haïs moi autant que tu peux gamin. C'est peut-être ta seule chance de rédemption. »

« Dis moi gamin, tu ne veux plus jouer tout seul ? »

« Peut-être que j'en ai pas envie de votre amour. »

« Je suis un cas désespéré, gamin. Je suis le Patron. »

Ça résonnait dans sa tête. Toutes ses phrases. Crachées avec animosité.

Une animosité trop franche.

Une haine réelle.

Est-ce qu'il le haïssait vraiment alors ?

Putain. Ça lui vrillait le cerveau.

Plus il y pensait moins ça n'avait de sens.

Mort.

Et plus il y pensait plus son souffle lui manquait. Parfois, il retombait par terre. Sentant son cœur se serrer soudain. Il avait l'impression de crever à chaque fois.

Il avait eu peur que le Patron le tue. Qu'il le tue de ses mains, en le frappant, en le déchirant physiquement.

Mais il allait finir par le tuer de l'intérieur.

Il se sentait pourrir. De plus en plus.

À moins que ce ne soit le Patron, qui pourrissait inéluctablement. Leur donnant à chacun un relent de cadavre au fond du corps.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Quand est-ce que tout ça prendrai enfin sens ?

Pourquoi était-il parti bordel ? Pourquoi avait-il tout foutu en l'air avec une telle facilité ?

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Et ces questions s'enchainaient. Sans réponse. Un écho sans fin sous les os de son crâne.

Est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal que l'entaille béante dans le crâne du Patron ?

…

Dix heure.

Moins cinq.

Bientôt la relève.

Il avait drôlement bien avancé. Et le soleil était déjà pleinement levé.

Il faisait mine de continuer en attendant le Hippie. Mais il avait faim. Et ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers les voix du Panda et de Mathieu dans la cuisine.

« Salut gamin. »

Il se figea.

Bien sur.

C'était le tour du Hippie.

Quand ils n'étaient que quatre.

Mais ils étaient cinq de nouveau.

Et quand ils étaient cinq.

Après lui.

Venait le tour du Patron.

Il l'avait simplement oublié.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé la moindre parole depuis l'autre jour. Depuis la première crise.

Il entendit les pas s'approcher dans son dos. Et huma soudain l'odeur de tabac brûlé. Un volute de fumée vint même se balader entre ses yeux et l'écran.

« Ç'en est où alors ? »

Le dossier s'affaissa un peu derrière lui. Il devina qu'il était venu s'y appuyer.

Il avait l'impression de sentir sa respiration dans sa nuque. Effet de son imagination peut-être.

« Ça avance.

Pas sur que ça puisse être posté ce soir par contre. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette boule d'angoisse qui nouait sa gorge.

Pourtant il arrivait à parler.

« Ça va toi ? »

Le Patron sembla surprit, presque prit de court.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi gamin ? C'mignon mais dangereux ça.

Faut pas. »

« Je veux juste savoir.

Si tu as toujours aussi mal au crâne. »

Ajouta-t-il après un court silence. Il préférait ignorer les provocations de l'homme en noir.

" De quel mal de crâne tu parles ? »

La courte hésitation pourtant. Le ton un tout petit peu trop agressif. Ça en disait long.

« Ça se voit sur ton visage quand t'as mal. »

Le gamer essayait de garder son sang froid. Mais il avait l'impression de dépasser les limites. Il avait peur. De la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. S'il continuait à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Comment ça gamin ? »

Le fauteuil pivota brusquement sur lui-même et le Geek se retrouva face au Patron. Le bras valide appuyé sur le dossier près de sa tête, il l'avait coincé. Pris au piège.

Son visage bien trop proche du sien. Il voyait sa propre stupeur en miroir dans les verres opaques. Rien d'autre que son visage figé. Une goutte de sang perlait là où les dents rencontraient la lèvre inférieure. Preuve de sa terreur soudaine.

« Alors comme ça gamin tu peux voir sur mon visage ? »

Le proxénète se pencha davantage sur lui. La fumée de sa cigarette vint lécher les contour de sa mâchoire imberbe.

« Et là. T'vois quoi gamin ? »

Une douleur dans la chair. Comme une décharge électrique. Là où ses canines croquaient sa bouche.

Ça le tira de sa torpeur. Et ses yeux semblèrent soudain s'animer.

« Quand tu as mal, ça fait une ligne sur ton front. »

Le Geek dit ça simplement. Sans insolence. En regardant droit derrière ses lunettes. Là où normalement ses yeux le regardaient aussi.

Alors le Patron se recula un peu.

« Et aussi.

Tu contractes un peu la mâchoire. Comme si tu mordais dans ta langue.

D'ailleurs parfois il y a du sang sur tes clopes. »

L'homme se redressa tout à fait. Il fit volte face. Quelques pas vers un mur.

Il y avait ce silence partout autour d'eux. Cet isolement du reste du monde.

« Va t'en Gamin. Avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Pourtant. Le jeune homme dans le siège ne bougea pas, fixant son dos. Il sentait qu'il avait touché du doigt le point de rupture. Ce qui l'obligerais peut-être à se confier.

En remarquant la souffrance sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Aux émotions habillement distillées, dissimulées. Il sentait qu'il ouvrait une faille en le lui faisant remarquer.

Peut-être qu'il finirait par avoir au moins une réponse à une question.

Et le proxénète sentit l'immobilité derrière lui.

« Gamin ! »

Silence toujours.

« Casse toi j'te dis !

Laisse moi bosser en paix. »

Un grincement de ressort, un couinement de roue. Puis le silence et l'immobilité de nouveau.

Alors le Patron prit le risque de se retourner.

Le siège désormais vide.

Il s'y dirigea, trainant la patte. Et prit place face à l'écran.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier abandonné là par Mathieu des heures plus tôt. Filtre tâché d'hémoglobine.

Bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à ce logiciel. Ça allait vite revenir. Il avait confiance.

Même avec une seule main, il y arriverait.

Il jeta dans un coin de sa tête ce court dialogue et se mit au travail. Avec un acharnement proche de l'obsession.

Comme s'il souhaitait oublier de penser.

Mais quand son regard tomba sur la casquette oubliée là, la concentration disparut.

La mâchoire se crispa. Une ride au milieu du front. Il rangea sa langue contre son palais. Il ne voulait pas se mordre de nouveau.

Il se trompait le gamin.

Cette grimace de douleur.

C'était pas le mal de crâne. Ça, ça allait. Il le supportait.

La plaie se refermait. Petit à petit, ça s'estompait. L'élancement des premiers jours.

Mais le reste. Ça ne passait pas.

Alors il mordait ses joues jusqu'au sang pour éviter de faire n'importe quoi. Pour éviter de trop en dévoiler.

Et le gamin. Semblait avoir remarqué ce tic pas si nerveux.

Sans avoir compris la vraie raison.

L'origine.

Lui.

Sa proximité. Sa voix. Sa nuque penchée sur le clavier.

Putain. Ce gamin foutait sa logique en l'air.

Lui, le Patron, qui trouvait d'habitude une solution efficace à tout problème. Là, il était bloqué.

Réduit à se bouffer la langue.

Il le rendait dingue. Complètement hors de lui. Il ne savait plus être lui-même.

Parce que s'il était lui-même.

Putain.

Il allait le tuer. Le détruire. Le laisser comme mort à l'intérieur.

Et ça. Ça finirai par le détruire lui aussi. Ça finirai par tous les exploser.

C'était ça. Qui avait provoqué les larmes l'autre jour.

Ça. Cette idée. De les massacrer simplement en étant lui même.

Parce qu'il l'avait dit. Le petit. Il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de l'aimer et de rester proches de lui. Il ne pourrait pas les forcer à le haïr.

À les éloigner de lui.

Il n'y arriverait pas, ça.

Ils l'aimaient malgré lui. Le Geek avait dit ça. Exactement.

Et aussi. Il avait dit. Que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il tenait à eux.

Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison.

Et ça avait éclaté en lui en entendant ces mots. Ça s'était brisé encore plus qu'en tombant.

La seule personne qu'il haïssait. C'était.

Ça avait achevé de se fissurer quand il avait vu le gamin affalé dans le couloir.

Il ne voulait pas. Qu'ils l'aiment. Qu'ils se tuent à l'aimer.

Il voulait juste. Le revoir sourire. Comme cette fois là. Ce jour où il avait commencé à le voir.

À réellement le voir.

Il l'avait vu le jour où il lui avait sourit.

Et maintenant il comprenait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas provoquer ce sourire. Cette émotion. Cette intensité dans les yeux. Cette profondeur.

Il n'était pas la bonne personne.

Alors il s'évertuait à ne plus être lui. Le temps qu'ils aillent mieux. Le temps de le voir un peu heureux.

Il s'évertuait à ne pas les détruire d'avantage.

Et ça voulait dire. Aussi. Mettre toute son énergie dans ce montage.

Il remit une nouvelle clope entre ses lèvres. Une inspiration un peu nerveuse.

La fumée détendit un peu ses bras, celui en écharpe et l'autre au poignet reposant sur la souris. Il frôlait déjà la tendinite, crispé sur l'ordinateur à cogiter comme un forcené.

« Putain, j'te jure.

Ce qu'on ferait pas pour vous les mecs. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Aux visages s'animant sur l'écran.

Il l'effleura presque quand la moue boudeuse s'afficha sous la casquette.

" Tu n'imagines même pas.

Jusqu'où j'irai. »

…

« Salut Gros. »

« Bonjour Hippie. »

Il glissait dans le salon comme en suspension au dessus du sol. Personne n'avait jamais comprit cette façon de se déplacer si typique du beatnik.

Sur le canapé, le Geek lisait. Un habituel comics. Batman : The Killing Joke. Alan Moore.

« Tu as bien bossé ce matin petit ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Et le Hippie s'assit près de lui.

Wifi se pressa de sauter sur ses genoux et sa main pétrit tendrement le dos de l'animal.

« Je vois d'étranges pâtisseries. Elles en ont après toi.

Tu es sur que ça va gros ? »

Il releva le menton de son roman graphique. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les lunettes rosées.

« Oui.

Ça va. »

Il avait un peu fumé ce matin. Mais quand même. C'était flagrant.

Il y avait des mois que le gamer n'avait pas répondu avec honnêteté à cette question.

Mais le camé fit mine de ne pas s'y attarder.

« Tu n'as pas ta casquette ? »

Le Geek pâlît un instant. Ses lèvres semblèrent plus rouges sur son visage. Pétales carmins.

« Tu as croisé le Patron ? »

Il se replongea dans son bouquin.

« Oui.

C'était son tour, après moi. »

Oui. Il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le tien bientôt Hippie ?

Il est presque quatorze heure. Tu viens de te lever.

Tu devrais peut-être y aller. »

Il s'était fait jeter. En beauté.

Bon sang, ce petiot pouvait avoir une jolie répartie parfois. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

Le Hippie se releva. Le sacré de Birmanie déguerpit de ses bras, griffant par inadvertance ses cuisses. À moins que ce ne fut volontaire.

Saloperie de bestiole.

Il grimpa les escaliers non sans un dernier regard pour le Geek.

Il s'enfermait dans un mutisme effrayant depuis la semaine dernière. Froideur ponctuée de piques d'émotivité. De crises de panique qui les rendaient tous fous.

Ça l'avait réveillé la nuit dernière. Entre deux jours de tournage.

Le bruit de respiration douloureuse. Le sifflement rauque dans la gorge. Bruyant. Etouffant. Ce bruit provoquait des sueurs froides à chacun d'entre eux.

Ils commençaient à le reconnaître instinctivement.

Ce bruit qui signifiait la noyade de leur petit frère.

Le beatnik avait courut dans la chambre. La porte fermée à clef, il l'avait presque enfoncée. La panique prenait possession d'eux au même rythme qu'elle envahissait le Geek. Mais eux, ne devaient pas se laisser submerger.

Ils devaient l'aider.

Le gamer lui avait ouvert de l'intérieur. Après avoir tambouriné pendant de bien trop longues secondes.

Entendre la voix du Hippie semblait l'avoir déjà apaisé. En partie.

Mais son visage encore ravagé de larmes, il avait trouvé refuge contre son épaule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue.

Ils voyaient combien ça le fatiguait. Sur son visage. Tout contenir jusqu'à l'explosion qui le vidait de toute force. Et recommencer.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Le Hippie continua son chemin dans le couloir, se glissa dans le petit bureau. Silencieusement.

« Salut gamin. »

Ce mec avait un putain de sixième sens.

« 'Jour Patron.

Ça va l'épisode ? »

« Tranquillement. »

Il s'approcha du fauteuil qui lui tournait dos. Remarqua la casquette posée près de l'écran.

« Le Geek a oublié sa casquette gros. »

C'était plus un constat qu'une question. Parfois il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

" Faut croire. »

Le moins de mots possible.

Ça devenait une habitude.

Les autres, ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Il n'y avait que le Hippie. Qui avait vu ses yeux en tombant. À qui il avait osé parler.

Il était le seul à savoir. Une partie de l'histoire.

Et à comprendre.

« Tu sais gamin.

J'ai passé tous ces mois tout seul. Au début, je trouvais ça dur. La solitude. Après avoir passé toutes ces années dans ce bordel-là.

J'parle pas de ceux que tu sais. De bordel. J'parle d'ici. Chez nous. »

Il haussa ses sourcils. Comme réagissant à son propre trait d'esprit.

Dans l'attente d'un réaction du camé peut-être.

« J'ai cru qu'le pire c'était de ne pas vous avoir avec moi.

De sentir la coupure à l'intérieur.

J'sais pas comment appeler ça. »

« Le manque. »

Le Patron releva un peu son visage vers le Hippie debout près de lui. Sa barbe mal rasée lui donnait un air patibulaire. Accentué par l'hématome sur son mufle.

« Fais pas comme si, gros. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ouais. Admettons.

Mais en fait. Très vite. Je me suis rendu compte. Que j'vous cherchais partout.

Et c'était ça le pire.

Le pire c'était. C'besoin compulsif de mettre quelque chose à la place de vous.

C'est la première fois. Que j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit.

Alors j'ai espéré voir passer Mathieu un jour. J'me suis dit. Que si je le voyais juste marcher sur un trottoir devant moi, ça suffirai. Pour combler le trou de vous.

En fait non. »

Il connaissait la suite.

Un petit peu.

« Gros. »

Il n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'en entendre plus.

Parce qu'il percevait soudain une brisure dans la voix rauque de son acolyte.

« Gros. T'es pas obligé de. »

« Non. S'il te plait. »

Alors il le laisserait parler encore un peu.

« Et puis. Ce que je cherchais surtout. C'était pas Mathieu en train d'marcher dans la rue.

C'était la galaxie.

Je la guettais. Quand la nuit tombait.

Mais elle rivalisait pas. Elle semblait terne. Putain. J'ai jamais vu des étoiles aussi pâles que pendant ces mois-là.

Alors j'croyais que ce serait jamais pire.

J'pensais. Que je la retrouverai ici. La voie lactée.

Dans ses.

Pupilles.

Univers.

Mais maintenant. Après ce que j'ai fait. J'ai laissé qu'un grand trou noir. »

Il se taisait.

Au fond, le beatnik avait rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi pur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout ça se cachait dans l'âme du Patron.

« Ce qui m'faisait tenir. Dans l'errance. Même si je ne voyais plus les étoiles.

C'était de croire en leur existence. »

Il commençait à comprendre. Il y a des choses inéluctables.

Il avait beau se battre pour eux. Il y a des destins qu'on ne change pas.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il continue de parler. Il ne voulait pas voir ses lèvres s'agiter encore. À chaque mot, il croyait entendre une sentence tomber.

Peine de mort.

« Mais maintenant. Elle existe plus.

La voie lactée.

Je le sais. Je le vois.

Je l'ai détruit. En essayant de. Vous protéger. Tous. Lui. »

Sa gorge se nouait. Putain, mais qu'il se taise.

Il ne pouvait pas. Abandonner si facilement.

Le Hippie était terrifié. Quoiqu'il fasse. Ils allaient donc crever. Crever comme ça. À cause de tout ça.

À cause de.

Plongé dans ses pensées morbides, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le Patron s'était levé. Quelques pas maladroits, engourdis, vers la porte.

« J'ai faim.

Il reste à manger en bas gamin ? »

« Je crois. »

Dans son dos, il s'éloignait.

« Gros ? »

Pause. Plus de bruit de pas.

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Non gamin.

Jamais. »

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de petites fautes et surtout, que ça vous a plus !

Surtout laissez une petite review, ça ne coute pas grand chose et ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer (plus ou moins régulièrement ...) !

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !


	10. X - Un moment ensemble

Bon, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre :)

Je tiens à vous raconter un peu où j'en suis et pourquoi les chapitres mettent plus de temps qu'avant à sortir. Tout simplement, j'ai revu quelques priorités récemment à savoir mes études notamment, et je prépare un certains nombre de projets dont je reparlerai certainement plus en détail quand ils seront plus concret. J'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire du coup, et ça me désole parce que c'est très important pour moi et que je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner du fandom. Sachez donc que j'irai bien entendu au bout de cette histoire. Qu'elle sera certainement suivie d'autres histoires. Et que je ne suis pas prête de vous quitter :) Voilà !

Maintenant je tiens à remercier les reviewers, les followers et tous les lecteurs qui apprécient cette histoire. Merci beaucoup, vous me donner la force et la foi de continuer à écrire.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant !

* * *

**X- Un moment ensemble**

«Hé tous !

Épisode en ligne dans dix minutes. Branle bas de combat ! »

Les clameurs habituelles de Mathieu Sommet. Celles qui provoquaient la nervosité dans l'appartement.

Tous s'agitaient alors. Le Hippie semblait toujours sortir de nulle part et venait tourner en rond dans le petit bureau, en agitant ses bras en l'air. Maître Panda trouvait soudain le temps de faire le ménage et s'acharnait sur un rangement sans issu du salon, marmonnant dans son kigurumi. Le Geek venait s'asseoir sur le canapé s'abandonnant aux spasmes nerveux agitant ses membres et tortillant ses doigts entre eux. Mathieu restait scotché à l'écran, réactualisant toutes les deux secondes la page internet. Ils se taisaient enfin. Silence rythmé par les clics de la souris. Minutes éternelles.

Le Patron, d'habitude, venait s'appuyer sur le bureau près de leur créateur et fixait lui aussi l'écran, tirant sur sa cigarette en un geste régulier. Méthodique presque. Ce jour-là, il sortit de sa chambre calmement et traversa le couloir. Il les attendait depuis déjà de longues minutes, ces mots. Le cri de ralliement.

Il entra dans la pièce. Le gamer sentit immédiatement sa présence dans son dos. Il reconnut le bruit de ses pas, irréguliers depuis l'accident.

Il le suivit des yeux quand il passa devant lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le Patron l'entrouvrit. Un courant d'air fit frissonner le jeune homme assit sur le canapé.

Le Geek essayait de se concentrer. De compter dans sa tête le plus loin possible. Pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Pour arrêter un peu de triturer ses mains.

Mais la silhouette sombre bouleversait son rituel. Les chiffres se mélangeaient, se perdaient. Il revenait en arrière, oubliait où il en était, s'arrêtait sans le remarquer.

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le Patron fumait. Comme toujours. Une jambe laissée ballante le long du mur. L'autre repliée, le pied posé sur le rebord. Le visage tourné vers la rue, les passants en bas.

Il semblait se forcer à ne surtout pas regarder vers l'écran.

Pas comme avant.

Ne restait de cet avant, de ce souvenir, que le geste de son bras portant la cigarette entre ses lèvres puis retombant sur le côté. Réglé comme un métronome. Tic. Lever le poignet. Tac. Laisser retomber. Tic. Inspirer. Tac. Expirer. Profondément.

Pareil qu'avant.

Quoique.

Plus régulier. Plus rigide.

Le Geek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce mouvement. Hypnotisé. Il percevait à peine, du coin de l'œil, les déambulations du Hippie et ses battements de bras. En cet instant il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'angoisse visible du Patron.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. D'attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Pour l'apaiser un peu.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Mais fumer autant. Est-ce que ce n'était pas pour réfréner un stress quotidien ?

Il avait envie de le rassurer. De lui dire que ça irai. Que tout le monde se réjouirai de son retour. Leur fratrie la première.

Lui le premier.

Il voulait être fort pour lui. Il voulait croire en lui. Il voulait le lui dire.

Pour qu'il arrête ce geste d'une nervosité absolue.

Lui offrir un peu de répit.

Pour en avoir lui aussi.

Mais il se contentait d'observer attentivement le mouvement de ses muscles, plissant la veste noire dans le creux du coude. Au même endroit à chaque fois.

Il n'y faisait pas attention mais. Cette obsession était bien plus efficace que de compter. Il en négligea sa propre appréhension. Son trac.

Plus rien n'existait que ce geste en boucle.

Aussi il sursauta en entendant la voix de Panda si proche.

« Ça en est où ? »

Il avait oublié où il était. Il avait oublié l'attente.

Le Geek se retourna sur le canapé, passant son bras sur le dossier. Il dévisagea le Panda posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, un chiffon à la main. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

Mathieu répondit sans même se détourner de l'ordinateur.

« Pas encore.

Mais reste là, ça ne va pas tarder. »

Alors l'ursidé traina des pieds jusqu'au sofa et se laissa tomber sur le postérieur en un soupir. Son poids soudain fit presque rebondir le Geek. Et son épaule vint glisser contre la sienne, happé par le creux soudain dans les coussins.

Il sentit ses abdominaux se contracter de nouveau. Le trac qui revenait déjà.

Quand son regard se porta de nouveau vers la fenêtre, il rencontra celui du Patron. Le devina, plutôt qu'il ne le rencontra, derrière les lunettes noires. Le proxénète ne regardait plus dehors. Il le regardait lui.

Et ça le surprit.

Il se sentit encore plus gêné lorsque le proxénète détourna le visage avec une impatience suspecte, faussement nonchalante.

Est-ce que le Patron fuyait son regard ?

« Ça y est ! »

Il tomba presque par terre quand Maître Panda se redressa à une rapidité surprenante pour venir se poster immédiatement près de Mathieu. Celui là même s'était levé de son siège sous l'excitation. Et le beatnik était venu se coincer entre eux, muet de stupeur et sautillant sur place.

Venait maintenant la deuxième attente. L'attente des premières réactions.

En retrait, restait le Geek et le Patron. Assis à leurs places respectives. Leurs yeux se happèrent de nouveau. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à fuir cette fois. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et ils se séparèrent naturellement. Hochant ostensiblement la tête. Petit salut encourageant.

La chaleur dans ce bref contact visuel les aida à supporter les trop longues minutes.

Ces minutes rythmées par les faux espoirs qu'offraient les « FIRST », « Déjà ! » et autres « Je suis sur que c'est aussi bien que d'habitude. ». Ils frôlaient tous l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque tidoudioup résonnant trop fort dans les enceintes.

Jusqu'à ce que.

« Putain. »

Mathieu s'enfuyait toujours à ce moment. Après avoir juré d'une voix blanche, trop angoissée pour lire. Laissant cette lourde tâche au Panda, il allait souvent se mettre face à un mur, attentif, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, étirant son dos.

Alors le Hippie s'assit à sa place sur le fauteuil. Le Panda restait debout et ses lèvres s'agitèrent silencieusement avant qu'il ne commence à lire pour les autres. Tendus, le Geek et le Patron avaient leurs bustes dirigés vers l'ordinateur.

Petit silence pour ménager un suspens. Encore un peu plus.

« Alors. »

Raclement de gorge.

« Je ne pensais pas que le Patron reviendrait un jour. C'est une surprise incroyable.

Il m'a fait mourir de rire, et crier de stupeur cet épisode! Merci gamin ! Je suis tellement contente ! »

La voix chantante et un peu contrefaite du chanteur qui se tut immédiatement après. Courte lecture.

Ils se détournaient alors tous du commentaire. Se dévisageant les uns les autres.

Et Mathieu qui levait lentement le poing, toujours dos aux autres. Geste de victoire.

Quand il se retourna, un sourire bouffait son visage. Et les exclamations de joie commençaient réellement.

Comme d'habitude, ils allaient passer la soirée ici, lisant les commentaires au fur et à mesure, buvant des bières et mangeant les pizzas commandées par leur Panda papa poule. Célébrant enfin le retour du Patron. Auprès de leurs fans.

Comme une immense famille.

…

Après tout. Maintenant que le Geek y pensait. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait pour fêter le retour du Patron parmi eux.

Rien. À part ça là. Cette petite soirée festive. Qui ressemblait à avant.

Ils étaient là. Autour de la table basse. Le cul posé sur des couvertures à même le sol. Les fesses prétendument fragiles du Panda elles, sur le canapé où il se prélassait. Il avait les joues déjà rougies par l'alcool, l'excitation, la nourriture grasse, les rires. Comme chacun d'entre eux.

Tous discutaient avec agitation, se taquinaient. Profitaient. Et le Geek se délassait avec eux. Et il sentait déjà la chaleur agréable de la douce euphorie lui monter aux oreilles.

Parfois l'un d'eux se levait, vacillait jusqu'à l'ordinateur encore allumé et leur lisait quelques uns des derniers avis. Ils se taisaient alors tous, on baissait un peu la musique et on écoutait. Puis ça reprenait avec encore plus d'entrain.

« Tu veux une autre bouteille ? Tu es sûre ? »

Regard embué du Panda sur celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Le pack de bière coincé entre ses bras, la main plongée dans le carton tâtonnant à la recherche d'une bouteille encore pleine, il attendait une réponse.

« Allez Panda. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Sourire trop naïf pour appuyer cette phrase. Et le chanteur se laissa attendrir, lui tendit la boisson en haussant un peu les épaules.

Après tout, ils étaient entre eux. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de bien malheureux. Ce n'était que quelques bières.

Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y goutait.

Mais pourtant. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de différent qu'aucun d'eux ne remarquait. Un abandon volontaire. Une recherche de l'ivresse.

D'habitude le gamer buvait tout au plus deux bouteilles. Il avait plutôt la manie de s'approprier une pizza entière à lui tout seul.

Il restait assez silencieux et se contentait de sourire en les regardant tour à tour. Il parlait moins. Mais il riait plus fort. S'agitait bien plus. Se balançant sans cesse de gauche à droite.

Il y avait un truc qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il y avait un truc qui n'était pas vraiment comme avant. Et il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Alors il buvait un peu plus. Espérant se sentir vite aussi bien qu'il se sentait dans ces moments d'habitude. Parmi eux.

Et il observait un peu plus attentivement. Cherchant l'anomalie.

C'est en baissant un moment la tête, en fermant les yeux pour ralentir la vitesse des couleurs, qu'il s'en rendit compte. Son silence à lui était déjà inhabituel dans cette situation. Mais l'absence de la voix rauque et usée de la fratrie, encore plus surprenante.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en remarquant cette absence. Ce retrait.

Soudain, ça lui apparut comme une évidence. L'anomalie.

Souvent, il avait droit à une remarque ou deux bien senties du Patron. Ce soir, rien. Pas même un regard accompagné de ce sourire incroyablement malsain.

C'était d'habitude la cause de ses propres exclamations. Se défendant comme il pouvait des insinuations. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la gêne. Mais piaillant sans cesse. Parce que ça les faisait tous rire doucement. Et il aimait bien les voir tous sourire avec bienfaisance.

Si le Geek se taisait c'est que. Il n'avait pas de raison de prendre la parole. Si on ne le provoquait pas.

Et le Patron ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Même pas voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne levait pas les yeux de sa bouteille, serrée entre ses mains.

Le Geek ne l'avait même pas vu frotter l'épaule de Mathieu comme il le faisait avant. À chaque sortie d'un nouvel épisode. C'était le point de départ des réjouissances, la première effusion après le poing levé du vidéaste. C'était aussi le seul geste d'intimité qu'il semblait s'autoriser avec eux. Toujours destiné à Mathieu.

Ils avaient cette relation sans ambiguité, fraternelle et franche. Pleine de respect mais surtout d'affection. Et les seules fois où le Patron semblait se laisser aller à l'exprimer, c'était ces soirs là.

Et ce soir. Ce soir justement. Rien.

Tout au plus, un geste du menton. Entendu.

Et maintenant, le Gekk remarquait la façon dont Mathieu élevait la voix. La dirigeait vers sa plus sombre personnalité. Ils avaient beau être assit chacun à un bout de leur petite assemblée, il était flagrant qu'il s'adressait au Patron. Qu'il recherchait ce geste habituelle. Qu'il le quémandait presque.

Parce que Mathieu avait une confiance presque aveugle en lui. Une confiance absolue en son jugement.

Et ce geste habituelle avait une importance primordiale. Surtout ce soir.

C'était un des rares moments où ils étaient ensemble. Même avant c'était précieux.

Un moment ensemble.

Tous.

Avant. Ils étaient soudain tous en harmonie ces soirs là.

Et ce soir. Le Panda tournait des regards bien trop insistants vers leur créateur. Lui aussi avait vu. Lui aussi semblait dépassé. Dépassé et incompréhensif.

Et le Geek avalait déjà une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage.

Et très vite il décela. Les regards par en dessous du Hippie. Dirigés vers le Patron. Regards bien nets. Sans ce flou habituel dans la pupille.

Trop nets.

Pourtant il y avait ce joint allumé à la main du beatnik. Ce joint qu'il ne portait jamais tout à fait à ses lèvres.

Depuis quand faisait-il semblant de fumer ?

Et quand le Geek remarqua que ces regards semblaient même aller et venir entre lui même et le Patron, il sombra un peu plus dans le vague.

Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas un peu de la paranoïa. Quelque chose dû à l'alcool.

Alors il se dit. Qu'il fallait mieux oublier ça. Que ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

Ils étaient ensemble. Le temps d'une soirée.

…

N'empêche. Le Patron ne lui avait rien dit. Depuis. Qu'il lui avait fait remarqué. Qu'il voyait sa douleur.

…

« Patron !

File moi une cigarette, gamin ! »

Mathieu cria ça en un éclat de rire. Tendant la main vers lui.

Mathieu se disait. Que là. Il serait bien obliger de répondre. De réagir un peu à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

L'homme en noir ne dit rien. Et se contenta de balancer le paquet au dessus de la table. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, juste devant le vidéaste accroupit.

Le Geek pu voir le dépit sur son visage. Un soupir, les lèvres tout juste pincées. Mais il releva bien vite des yeux rayonnants vers eux. Et reprit sa conversation avec le Panda.

Mais tous, ils l'avaient remarqués maintenant.

Mais ils continueraient de faire semblant.

Ils avaient l'habitude. À force.

Seulement. Le gamer qui se tenait un peu en retrait, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de faire semblant. Il ne n'avait plus le cœur à jouer.

Il avait simplement envie que ce soit vrai. Tout ça. Cette soirée.

Il voulait pouvoir la vivre comme avant.

Il voulait que le Patron leur accorde quelques répliques cinglantes. Qu'elles s'adressent à lui tout particulièrement même.

Il souhaitait retrouver ces moments. Juste après une ultime phrase obscène. Où il voyait dans son sourire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Rien de sérieux. Rien de méchant surtout. Ces moments où il s'arrêtait de rougir en comprenant. Où il se sentait apprécié. Un petit peu.

Où il se sentait pris en considération.

Et non ignoré. De cette façon là. Plus froide que toutes les violences des dernières semaines.

« Patron. »

Le Hippie entendit le premier cet appel. La voix un peu enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé les dernières minutes. Mais toujours aussi fluette.

Il se détourna enfin du proxénète et observa le Geek à ses côtés. Celui qui avait parlé. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer bordel ?

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux baissés. Ses doigts jouaient sur le verre de la bouteille. Sa casquette était tombée lors d'un précédent fou rire un peu surjoué. Bouille auréolée de cheveux ébouriffés.

Aucun doute que si le Patron relevait les yeux vers lui, il le trouverait terriblement. Terriblement.

« Patron ! »

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort. Un ton presque sûr de lui. Malgré l'alcool.

Grâce à l'alcool ?

Et Mathieu et le Panda avaient interrompu leur conversation. Remarquant enfin qu'il se passait là quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Ils dévisagèrent un moment leur ami.

Il avait relevé le menton lui aussi. Et il fixait le Patron. Les sourcils légèrement froncés. La bouche entrouverte. L'air vraiment décidé.

Mais les joues un peu rosées. Et un léger voile alourdissant ses paupières.

Le visage du Hippie allait et venait du gamer au proxénète. Il avait l'impression de suivre un match de tennis.

Il l'avait forcément entendu.

Forcément.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Et ça inquiétait un peu trop le camé.

« Patron ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le cul de la bouteille s'abattit en même temps que son poing sur le plateau de bois de la table basse. Et ils sursautèrent quand même. Bien qu'ils étaient tous attentifs à la moindre vibration de l'air.

De façon absolument surprenante, le seul qui ne tiqua pas, c'était justement le Patron.

Le souffle du Geek s'était fait un peu haletant. L'énervement. La colère. Le stress. L'exaltation. L'alcool.

Et l'homme en noir se contenta de porter silencieusement sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Mathieu lâcha la sienne quand elle lui brûla les doigts.

« Merde. »

Ça lui échappa. Et il eut l'impression de briser un moment bien trop solennel.

Et le Patron leur accorda un regard derrière ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? »

Ils crurent que leur petit frère allait se défiler à l'instant. Le ton était intimidant, et la tension se faisait sentir.

Eux même auraient pris la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Mais il tint tête.

Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre finalement.

« T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de nous ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le calme apparent du proxénète les effrayait davantage que tout éclat de voix.

« C'est pour toi là. Tout ça. Cet épisode et cette soirée. »

« Et alors.

Je suis là, non ?

Ça fait longtemps que j'aurai pu partir. Qu'est-ce que t'attends de plus au juste ? »

Ils retenaient leur souffle.

« Tu es déjà parti. »

Ils l'entendirent soudain. Pour la première fois. La brisure dans le cœur du Geek. Dans sa voix qui se faisaient soudain moins assurée.

Cette voix qui sonnait comme un glas. Soudain plus basse. Sourde. Vibrante.

Comme un grondement félin.

Et même le Patron sembla frémir en l'entendant.

C'était comme si. De nouveau. Il était parti. Et il pouvait voir. En face de lui. Le Geek se briser. Définitivement. Le matin de son départ.

C'était comme si. Il n'était jamais revenu.

Comme si ça éclatait de nouveau. Là, en face de lui.

Il pouvait le voir. Le moment de cassure.

La cassure qu'il avait causé.

En partant.

Ce jour là.

« Je suis revenu. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

Tu n'es pas revenu. Tu n'es pas avec nous. Jamais. »

Imperceptiblement, le Patron baissa un peu la tête. Un soupir qui ressemblait à un rire retenu. Ou au souffle qui s'échappe quand tu prends un coup de poing dans le bide. Et que ça te fait plus mal que tu ne l'aurais cru.

Il avait raison. Il le savait.

Il n'était pas avec eux.

Et il le faisait. Volontairement. Tout à fait consciemment.

Pour.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Ils ne remarquaient plus les trois autres. Il ne remarquaient plus la pièce autour d'eux. Lui, ne remarquait plus rien que les reproches du Geek. La vérité sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça Patron putain ? »

Merde. Il allait se retrouver coincé. Pris de court.

Si il continuait comme ça. À le presser de questions. Il allait finir par dire quelque chose.

Et alors.

« T'es allé où ? T'as fait quoi tout ce temps bordel ?

Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Pourquoi tu nous as laissés comme ça sans nouvelles ?

Patron !

Réponds moi bon sang !

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là ? »

« Ça suffit Geek ! »

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à l'intervention du Hippie. Il avait été sec et un peu brusque.

Et ça laissa le gamer sans voix. Abasourdi.

Le Patron était, lui, simplement reconnaissant.

Et Mathieu et Maître Panda semblaient complètement perdus par les événements. Ils regardaient le trio en face d'eux, à la recherche d'une explication.

Bouleversés.

Silence.

Voix hésitante du Geek. La voix habituelle. Celle qui a peur. Qui cherche la reconnaissance, le réconfort.

« Hippie.

Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ces questions ne te travaillent pas toi aussi.

Tu comprends ça, toi aussi. On le ressent tous hein. »

« Oui petit.

Mais ce n'est pas en harcelant le Patron comme ça qu'on aura la moindre réponse.

Je pense qu'il nous dira tout, à chacun de nous, en temps voulut. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là dessus. »

Un peu moins cassant. Et petit regard par en dessous vers le Patron. Le même genre de coup d'œil qu'auparavant.

Il en était sur maintenant. Le Geek en était persuadé. Il y avait un truc qui se tramait entre le Patron et le Hippie.

Et ça lui donnait envie de boire encore un peu plus.

Alors il attrapa sa bouteille et balança au fond de son gosier les dernières gorgées d'houblon.

« Une autre bière Panda. »

Et juste comme ça, la discussion pris fin.

Et le Patron baissa de nouveau les yeux. Se contentant d'écouter leurs voix résonner.

Mais le léger sourire qu'il avait auparavant, en les écoutant, était parti. Pour de bon.

Et régulièrement il y avait ce « Panda ! », le bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque, un goulot décapsulé. Et à chaque fois un court silence de chacun.

Et le Geek buvait alors un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que les couleurs se noient, les sons lui semblent lointain, et la perspective se mette à tournoyer.

…

« À quoi tu joues au juste ? »

« J'essaie de conte … de quante … de compter les arc-en-ciel. »

Bordel. Il était pire que le Hippie sous l'emprise de champignons.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle …

Je parle de ce soir. Ce truc là, avec le Patron. »

Ils se taisaient tous les deux. Dans la pièce sombre. Ils avaient finis par aller se coucher, les autres. Et lui, ne s'était pas décidé à abandonner le Geek à son sort.

« Tu vas te casser la gueule si tu fais un pas de plus. Si tu tentes de faire un pas de plus. Tu devrais rester dormir ici.

Là. »

Et il obéit. Docile petit gamer saoul. Se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé défoncé du bureau.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, de son esprit embué, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé d'appellation claire pour cet endroit. C'était tour à tour studio de tournage, d'enregistrement, de montage, simple bureau informatique, petit salon, bibliothèque. C'était une pièce de vie qu'il aimait bien. Une où ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés.

Une des rares où il avait pu partager de vrais moments avec lui. Le Patron.

« À quoi tu penses petit ? Tu as l'air bien trop concentré. »

« À.

Rien de particulier. »

Il restait debout là. Il hésitait à partir.

Le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas se relever de toute façon. Autant le laisser décuver en paix.

« Panda.

Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre le Patron et le Hippie ? »

Un éclair de lucidité peut être. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait plus cet air comateux qui faisait s'affaisser ses traits quelques secondes auparavant.

« Franchement Geek. C'est ce genre de questions sans queue ni tête qui te vient quand tu as bu ? »

Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette idée mais ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que notre cher camé l'ai laissé lui faire quoiqu. »

« Je ne pensait pas à ça. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer pouvoir y penser. »

« Alors quoi ? À quelle genre de choses tu pensais ? »

Il replia ses jambes contre son buste, rabattant un plaid sur lui et laissant à l'ursidé une petite place sur le sofa.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Le Hippie n'a pas arrêté de le dévisager ce soir.

Ils nous cachent quelque chose j'en suis sûr. »

Il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, au Panda.

Il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet lui aussi.

Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Vite.

Avant que ce ne soit lui qui se laisse convaincre.

« Mais bien sur qu'il nous cache quelque chose !

Le Patron est toujours en train de nous cacher quelque chose. Grand bien nous fasse !

Et en ce qui concerne le Hippie, tu sais combien il est suspicieux envers le Patron depuis qu'il est revenu. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'observe. Il doit voir je ne sais trop quel animal maléfique planer autour de son visage ! »

Justement. Le Geek en doutait fortement.

Si le camé ne fumait plus, il était peu probable qu'il ai encore des hallucinations …

« Non. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé.

Il n'est plus suspicieux, il a même pris sa défense. C'était lui qui insistait pour savoir pourquoi il s'était barré et maintenant, il n'en a plus rien à faire ? Je n'y crois pas.

Il s'est passé un truc c'est certains. »

« Il s'est passé un truc comme tu dis, oui. Le Patron a failli mourir et tu as toi même accusé le Hippie de l'avoir fait exprès. »

Il savait qu'il était dur en lui disant ça. Sans aucun tact.

Mais il commençait à comprendre ce que le Geek voulait dire. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être raison. Et il ne voulait pas croire que leur petite famille gardait de lourds secrets enfouis.

« Oui, ça a dû se passer un peu après tu as raison !

Il y a dû y avoir. »

« Y avoir quoi Geek ? Y avoir quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une discussion j'imagine. Un moment où ils se sont parlés. Je veux dire, vraiment parlés. »

Involontairement, le plantigrade se figea.

Non.

Ce pourrait-il que.

« Tu as raison Panda. C'est commun que le Patron ne nous dise pas tout.

Mais qu'il aille le raconter au Hippie. C'est plus. Inhabituel.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ce serait lui qui nous cacherai quelque chose. »

« Tu te fais des idées. N'y penses plus, tu veux ?

Le Hippie tiens à nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est franc et droit. Et il t'a pardonné beaucoup de choses.

Tu ne devrais pas penser ça de lui.

Oublie ça et dors maintenant !»

Il se releva. Mais il n'adressa pas un regard au corps enroulé dans la couverture en laine. Il se contenta de s'éloigner et de lancer une dernière phrase avant de sortir.

« Bonne nuit petit.

Fais de jolis rêves. »

« Toi aussi Panda. »

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il ne retint pas le soupir qui écrasait sa poitrine. Et cette image assaillit sa mémoire. Se mêlant aux mots du jeune homme trop alcoolisé.

L'image de cette journée d'hiver. Les premières neiges. Et la bataille avec Mathieu. Ils avaient appris un peu plus tôt que le Patron s'était réveillé. Ils étaient contents.

Et en soufflant un peu, le pouce en l'air pour que Mathieu n'en profite pas pour glisser un bloc de neige dans son kigurumi, il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers l'immeuble. Cherchant la fenêtre de la chambre de l'alité.

Il avait souris en y distinguant les deux silhouettes proches. Celles du Hippie et du Patron.

Il s'était dit. C'est bien. Qu'ils se réconcilient. Après ces jours de conflits.

Et il leur avait sourit de tout en bas.

Mais maintenant.

Cette vision prenait un tout autre sens.

Et ça le faisait frissonner.

Qu'est-ce que le Patron avait bien pu dire pour que le Hippie refuse d'en parler ?

Il fermait les yeux. Pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Laissant apparaître des filaments de couleurs dans l'obscurité de son regard.

Il se demandait si un « nous » existait encore. Il se demandait s'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Un. Tous les cinq.

Étaient-ils encore un ?

Il ne voulait pas se poser ces questions effrayantes. Alors il fermait les yeux très fort.

Il finit par se trainer jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits. Et il était déjà très tard.

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà la fin héhé :) J'espère que ça vous a plut en tout cas moi j'aime bien ce chapitre et celui d'avant, c'était chouette d'imaginer un peu ce qui se passe dans cet appart' quand on monte et poste le nouvel épisode de SLG !

J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser une, si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous lisez depuis le début sans jamais avoir rien dit, si vous trouvez ça sans intérêt, si vous attendez la suite, si vous avez des pronostiques à balancer sur la fin. bref, dites moi tout !

Je vous embrasse !

Romeo'stomboy


	11. XI - Une chance d'être

So ! Me revoilà héhé ! Et à l'heure cette fois-ci, yeah !

Bon alors, c'est le bordel en ce moment. J'ai bien trop de travail à l'école, mais j'avais trop besoin d'écrire du coup voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire maintenant je crois bien. Après mon rendu de mercredi (Priez pour moi !) ...

Bref ! Merci aux reviewers fidèles et aux followers ! Je n'en reviens pas du nombre de vues et de reviews de cette histoire, vous êtes merveilleux et ce fandom est vraiment incroyable, voilà je vous aime !

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

**XI - Une chance d'être**

Ça faisait longtemps.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment comme ça. Dans la pénombre.

Seule âme éveillée dans l'appartement. À écouter les bruits de la rue dehors, au rythme des faisceaux lumineux balayant le plafond à travers les volets.

Il était là maintenant. Dans le bureau. Là où, quelques heures plus tôt, ils passaient un moment ensemble.

Il n'avait pas dormi. Pas réussi. Trop de bordel dans sa tête.

Les minutes semblaient des heures et la contemplation du plafond ne le distrayait pas. Insomnie. Il avait arrêté, les médocs pour s'assommer, quand ses yeux ne se fermaient pas. Ça ne marchait pas. Ça ne faisait pas taire les voix.

Ça arrivait souvent. Avant. Les nuits sans sommeil. Les nuits grises de trop de pensées.

Et il avait trouvé une solution surprenante. Pour s'apaiser. Ça ne l'aidait pas à dormir, non, mais être vide de pensées néfastes lui suffisait amplement.

Cette solution. Elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

C'était un remède qui, à coup sur, l'empêcherai de dormir la nuit suivante.

C'était pour ça. Qu'il avait longtemps hésité ce soir là.

Il s'était tourné, et retourné, sur son matelas. Encore et encore. Avait emmêlé ses draps autour de ses jambes. Son oreiller lui avait semblé si inconfortable. Et ses bras, toujours coincés en une posture douloureuse. Rien n'allait.

Et pire. C'était pire qu'avant.

Parce que. Il y avait les bleus douloureux sur l'abdomen et le visage. La plaie à l'arrière du crâne, qui se refermait trop lentement à son goût. Les muscles encore raides des chocs reçut.

Dans la journée, il faisait abstraction. Il pouvait penser à autre chose.

Mais là. Il n'y avait que ça dans sa tête. Que ces sensations de souffrance si inhabituelles.

Rien n'allait.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne devait pas.

Puis finalement dans un accès de colère contre lui même il s'était redressé. Il avait rageusement enfilé sa veste pour ne pas avoir froid, ainsi qu'un jean propre. Celui de la journée sentait trop l'alcool et l'huile de pizza. Sur la table de chevet, il avait trouvé les lunettes et le paquet de clope. Comme toujours. Dans la poche de la veste sombre, le briquet.

Éclat lumineux, proche de ses lèvres.

Soupir. De satisfaction.

Tout de suite, ça détendait ses muscles. Peut-être que ça calmerai son esprit aussi.

Mais non.

Bien sur que non ça ne suffisait pas. Ç'aurait été trop simple. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait que ça n'avait aucun effet. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se passer de ses blondes.

Debout au milieu de sa chambre, il n'avait pas bougé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson léger parcourt la peau de son torse découvert. Merde, il faisait plus frais qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Alors, il bougea. Ses pas le dirigèrent sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas.

Et le voilà. Au milieu de la nuit et des respirations endormies emplissant l'appartement. Les yeux trop grands ouverts.

Dans le petit bureau.

Le dos appuyé contre la porte refermée. Le souffle calme.

Il distinguait à peine le canapé entre lui et l'ordinateur. La lumière de la rue dessinait en contre jour sa silhouette.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il dormait là.

Il avait entendu des brides de mots, échangés entre le Panda et lui. Il n'avait entendu qu'une personne sortir dans le couloir.

Il hocha la tête doucement de gauche à droite, plissa ses paupières en glissant la cigarette entre ses lèvres de nouveau. Putain.

Mais putain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

À croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon.

Il s'en souvenait pourtant. Très bien. Trop peut-être.

Après avoir vu ses yeux. Après avoir remarqué l'univers qui naissait entre ses cils. Il y avait eu une nouvelle obsession. Un truc assez fort pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Il avait passé de trop nombreuses nuits dans sa chambre. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de lui faire quoique ce soit.

À part.

Ça.

Juste, le regarder. Dormir.

Veiller sur son sommeil.

Son sommeil tellement calme. Bien plus serein que le sien.

Il s'était rendu compte alors. De la beauté de son visage. Ses traits fins qui s'abandonnaient délicieusement à la torpeur.

Alors il avait passé ses nuits partagées, entre l'agitation de ses draps et le calme de sa chambre. Hanté par l'image de ce visage apaisé qu'il venait contempler pour mieux l'oublier.

Et personne n'avait remarqué, derrière les lunettes de soleil, les cernes grandissantes grignotant ses paupières.

C'était comme ça. Qu'il avait finit par se décider à partir. Une dernière nuit. Qui avait suffit. Un dernier regard pour le gamin. Un adieu. Il avait eu un mal fou à détourner son regard.

Mais il avait cru qu'en détachant ses yeux une dernière fois, il y arriverait.

Mais, alors qu'il était déjà loin, il s'était retourné. Il avait jeté un ultime regard en arrière. Et il n'avait pas réussi à oublier.

Et maintenant. Il était de nouveau là. Dans cette pièce où dormait le petit gamer.

Rechute. Fatale.

Putain.

Quelle merde tout ça.

Le Patron s'avança un peu. Précautionneusement. Comme tu t'approches d'un animal sauvage, traqué, effrayé. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller.

Pas qu'il ai peur d'être découvert.

Non.

Ça, ça ne serait pas si grave.

Non, avant tout. Il ne voulait pas interrompre. Ne surtout pas briser l'instant.

Il arriva trop vite à son goût près du dossier du canapé. Y laissa reposer sa main, les doigts caressant distraitement le tissu élimé.

Il avait peur. Peur de baisser les yeux et de le revoir.

L'autre nuit, saoul, quand il avait ramené la peluche jusque dans son lit. Il s'était éloigné, avec hâte. Loin du visage reposé. Il avait mis le plus de distance entre lui et le Geek.

Pour se mettre en sécurité.

Pour le mettre en sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et qu'il ne puisse plus le protéger.

Là. Ce soir. Il voulait vraiment le regarder. Juste ça. Il ne ferait rien de plus.

Ça lui bouffait le bide. L'envie de le voir. De céder à la tentation.

Bordel.

Mais ça lui faisait trop peur aussi.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce que ça provoquerait, cette vision. Les sensations que ça ferait exploser dans son corps. Les répercutions que ça aurait sur les jours à venir.

Il était nerveux.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il ferait. Ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire. S'il le regardait.

Il baissa finalement les yeux.

Le souffle d'une déflagration.

Sous son regard couvant, le corps étendu du Geek. Sur le dos. Un bras replié derrière la tête, l'autre tombé sur le côté du canapé, les doigts effleurant le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et il ronflait un peu. Ça le fit sourire, il avait vraiment trop bu ce soir. Pas tant que ça en fait, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool.

Le Patron contourna le meuble et s'accroupit près de lui, ramenant son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il leva la main, l'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud caresser la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Gamin. »

L'appeler ne servait à rien.

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de toute façon. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge quand il s'agissait de lui.

Pourtant. Il aurait aimé se glisser contre lui et s'endormir là. Sentir la chaleur de son alanguissement contre lui. La courbe de son corps.

Ça, ça effacerai enfin les blessures. Toutes. Pas que celles du corps.

Il se contentait de redessiner son profil, les doigts glissant près de sa peau sans même l'effleurer. Suivant le bombé du front, le pli des paupières, l'arrête du nez. L'ourlet délicat des lèvres.

Il était vraiment mal barré.

Il n'en prit vraiment conscience qu'en remarquant le tremblement fébrile de sa main. Si proche de lui. Alors il se recula, serrant le poing convulsivement. Puis portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Une bouffée de fumée pour remplacer un baiser trop brutal. Pour apaiser le feu dangereux qui faisait palpiter son bas ventre.

Goût de fer se mêlant au tabac. Empreintes de dents dans le creux des joues.

Assit à même le sol, à quelques mètres du Geek, il resta là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se consume entièrement, la cigarette. Et qu'une autre prenne place entre ses doigts. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

Il ne devait pas céder.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

Il ne voulait plus jamais voir dans son regard le poids des reproches. Il ne voulait plus le voir se briser devant lui. Par sa faute.

Il ne voulait plus se sentir responsable de la moindre tristesse déformant ses traits.

Il en avait déjà trop fait en partant. En l'abandonnant.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait abandonné.

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné avait-il dit. Plus tôt. Alors qu'il avait déjà bu une bière de trop.

Et le Patron avait compris quelque chose.

En partant, il avait trop dirigé l'attention sur lui pour qu'ils l'oublient. En revenant aussi soudainement, il avait encore provoqué trop d'émotions. En lui demandant de le haïr, il n'avait réussi qu'à attiser sa curiosité.

Depuis le début, le Geek se sentait bien trop concerné. Visé. Il l'avait impliqué bien malgré lui. Et c'était sa première erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser entendre au gamer qu'il avait une place particulière.

Finalement, il ne voulait pas que le Geek le haïsse. Non. Ça ne résoudrai rien.

Ça ne le protégerai pas, ce gamin trop naïf. Ça ne l'empêcherai pas, lui, le prétendu criminel, de lui faire du mal.

Parce qu'alors, si le geek le haïssait, il y aurait confrontation. Forcément. Bien trop souvent même.

Et il ne le supporterai pas, le Patron. De voir la haine dans ses yeux. La haine et la douleur qu'il y aurai mis.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverai à le tenir à l'écart. Distance de sécurité. Le Patron était une menace bien trop grande pour le Geek. Il l'avait déjà brisé trop aisément. C'était pour ça aussi, qu'il ne serait jamais sa personne. Sa personne. Celle qu'il fallait pour vivre plus fort.

Alors dans ses mots, tout à l'heure, il avait compris. Que s'il voulait le protéger, le rendre plus fort, lui laisser la chance de vivre avec un nouvel univers dans les iris, alors il fallait.

Il fallait.

Il fallait simplement qu'il disparaisse à ses yeux. Qu'il ne soit petit à petit plus rien qu'un détail, un élément de décor. Qu'il n'occupe plus jamais les pensées du gamer. Qu'il se fasse oublier. Simplement.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, il s'y était mal pris. En essayant de se tenir en retrait, il ne faisait que se rappeler au Geek.

Non. La meilleure façon pour laisser le Geek l'oublier. Pour le lui permettre. C'était de redevenir comme avant.

Ou plutôt. Se comporter comme avant.

Parce qu'il n'y croyait même plus. Il ne pourrait jamais plus être comme avant.

Il se contenterai des apparences.

Ce n'était qu'ainsi, qu'il pourrait laisser au Geek une chance. D'avancer. D'aimer. De vivre. Une chance d'être.

Il tira une dernière fois sur la deuxième cigarette, l'écrasa dans le cendrier qu'il avait attrapé sur le bureau, et se releva enfin. Il s'étira doucement, ses cervicales craquèrent, une grimace, celle que tu as quand tu as soudain cet élancement au cœur. Mais ce n'était pas la poitrine, c'était partout. Il s'approcha du Geek. Laissa le dos de sa main caresser sa joue un instant.

Il se pencha près de lui et souleva son corps, le ramenant contre sa poitrine.

Reclus au plus profond de lui même, il se sentait comme anesthésié. En dehors de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris la décision la plus dure de sa vie.

« T'as pas l'air comme ça gamin, mais tu pèses ton poids. »

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, encombrée de comics et de manga. Il le déposa simplement sur son lit, ne prit pas la peine de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Et il sortit, d'un pas chancelant. Boitillant toujours. Décidé à enfin se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain, la trêve serait fini. Il redeviendrai le Patron. Le Geek ne saurait jamais rien de tout ça.

Et petit à petit, il l'oublierait, grandirait, vivrait. Sans lui.

Il allait sortir de sa vie. Sans même y penser.

Et ça allait certainement le bousiller, le Patron.

Mais au moins.

Le gamin serait sauf.

…

« Panda ? »

Vois pâteuse. Trainante.

« Salut petiot ! »

« Tu m'as ramené dans mon lit hier soir ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

L'ursidé releva son visage encore endormi de son bol de pousses de bambou. Le Geek était penché dans le frigo, les fesses en l'air.

« Geek ! Je t'ai déjà dit milles fois de t'accroupir. Tu vas finir par te péter le dos. »

Il ne grommela même pas. Il se redressa simplement, un yaourt nature à la main, et vint s'asseoir à côté du Panda. Calmement. Avec des gestes trop mesurés.

« Alors ça doit être Mathieu. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Panda ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais parler moins fort ? S'il te plait. »

Mais bien sur. Il l'avait oublié. La cuite d'hier soir. Enfin, surtout celle du Geek. Lui, allait on ne peut mieux.

Il sourit. Comme pour lui même. Et se releva pour aller fouiller dans un placard au dessus de l'évier.

Derrière lui, le gamer touillait mollement son yaourt désormais sucré. Trop mollement pour faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'il était en forme.

« Tiens, avales ça. »

Il posa devant lui un cachet. À peine plus blafard que le visage du Geek.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De l'aspirine. »

Il n'hésita pas franchement et la plongea dans le verre d'eau offert par le plantigrade.

« On en a toujours dans la cuisine. Pour le Patron d'habitude. »

Le Geek hocha la tête doucement, observant le comprimé se diluer lentement. Se décalant un peu pour laisser à son ami la place de se rasseoir sur le banc.

Il se décala de l'autre côté quand il sentit la main de Mathieu se poser sur son épaule. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le verre d'eau qui bruissait désormais de minuscules bulles. Il avait tellement envie de ne plus entendre son sang résonner à ses tempes.

« Café. Enfin. »

« Mathieu ? »

« Ouep ! »

« Tu m'as porté jusqu'à ma chambre cette nuit ? »

« Nope petit ! Je me suis endormi direct. »

Ah. Mince, ça n'était pas le Hippie quand même ?

Le cachet effervescent s'était entièrement dilué. Il porta le verre à sa bouche.

« Alors gamin ? Bien dormi ? »

Il s'étrangla, recracha une gerbe d'eau sur la table. Tandis que Maître Panda tapotait son dos.

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Et de se saisir vivement de la tasse entre les mains de Mathieu, trop surprit pour réagir.

« Du café ! C'est trop ! Merci gamin. »

Sourire narquois et gorgée du liquide brulant.

« C'est le mien ça, Patron ! »

S'offusqua Mathieu.

Et il lui reprit violemment des mains, manquant de s'en renverser sur le torse. Sous les regards abasourdis du Geek et de l'ursidé. Figés dans les prémices d'une manœuvre Heimlich.

« Ouvre pas si grand la bouche gamin. On sait jamais c'qui pourrait s'y glisser. »

Et le Patron se retourna, direction la cafetière, ne leur accordant pas un regard de plus. Ne profitant même pas de la rougeur gagnant les joues du gamer qui reprenait déjà place à table.

La cafetière gargouilla. Et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Se contentèrent de siroter leurs boissons respectives. Silencieusement. Guettant un geste dans leur dos.

Ils sursautèrent quand il se rassit, faisant tinter sa tasse contre le plateau de bois.

« J'vous ai connu plus loquaces. Faut croire qu'on vous a bouffé la langue pendant la nuit. »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa boisson chaude, la vapeur s'en élevant embuait ses lunettes. Il se releva presque immédiatement. Et se dirigea vers le salon. Il voulait simplement poser son cul sur un coussin plus moelleux que cette chaise.

Debout, la tasse à la main, il batailla pour atteindre son paquet de clope de son bras encore handicapé par la récente fracture. En extirpa une difficilement, la glissa entre ses lèvres, se pencha vers Mathieu.

« Tu peux me l'allumer s'il te plait ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contenta de sortir un briquet et de lui allumer la blonde.

« Merci gamin. »

Le Patron se tint droit. Aspira profondément. Et sortit enfin de la cuisine, sous leurs regards interrogatifs.

Non. Avant de sortir, il se retourna brièvement vers le Geek. Et ajouta.

« C'est con. J'y aurai bien gouté moi. À c'morceau d'chair entre tes lèvres. »

Et ce fut tout.

Et les trois garçons se retournèrent en un mouvement vers leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, les sourcils froncés.

La dernière réplique du proxénète laissait un gout amer dans la bouche du gamer. Il déglutit, difficilement, et avala une cuillerée de yaourt. Espérant faire passer la saveur douceâtre.

Il avait été surpris. Par le changement visible dans le comportement du Patron. Rien à voir avec hier soir.

Était-ce bon signe ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait un peu mieux ?

Aucune putain d'idée.

Mais ce n'était même pas ça qui le questionnait maintenant.

Ce qui l'interpellait. Encore plus que le retour de son humour douteux. Davantage encore que l'apparition soudaine de son sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. C'était qu'il lui avait parlé. À lui. Directement.

Avec son flegme habituel.

C'était qu'il lui avait dit cette phrase. À propos de son organe buccale.

C'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait vraiment y comprendre.

Ce qui le questionnait. Vraiment. C'était pourquoi est-ce que cette simple phrase - assez banale, au fond, venant du Patron - déclenchait cette putain de tempête dans son crâne.

Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient-ils sans fin à ses oreilles ? Ces mots et l'image de l'homme en noir se retournant vers lui pour les lui dire. En boucle.

Une bouchée de yaourt de plus.

Décidément, il fallait croire qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. À en croire la sensation pâteuse autour de sa glotte. Et la nausée, qui lui piquait le nez. Et le tambour qui battait derrière son front.

Et la fixette qu'il faisait sur cette apparition brève du Patron.

Il se leva et disparut de la cuisine. Sans même prendre la peine de jeter le pot de plastique à la poubelle. Maître Panda soupira, et d'un geste habitué balança le récipient directement dans le container.

Il se sentait inquiet. Il l'était par nature, il l'était trop souvent selon Mathieu. Mais là, il avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose d'instinctif. D'animal. Qui lui serrait les entrailles.

Était-ce dû à la discussion de la veille avec le Geek ?

Ou à cette apparition matinale ?

Ou simplement à la tronche que tirait le gamer ?

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien Panda. »

Mathieu n'avait même pas eu besoin de le regarder pour déceler son stress. Ses doigts tapotant sa tasse en rythme suffisait amplement.

Et aussi, la légère angoisse qui serrait la gorge du vidéaste lui indiquait celle, bien trop grande et communicative, de son acolyte.

« Le Patron a l'air d'aller mieux non ? C'est une bonne chose.

Ne t'inquiètes plus et fais lui un peu confiance. »

L'ursidé acquiesça du chef. Et plongea de nouveau son museau dans sa pitance. Repoussant cette angoisse instinctive de ses préoccupations.

…

Le Geek traversa le salon, sans un regard pour l'homme avachi dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, sa tasse fumante dans la main. Il grimpa les escaliers trois par trois. Avant de s'arrêter tout en haut.

Quand il entendit sa voix.

« Salut gros. »

Il se retourna.

« Bonjour Hippie. Désolé je ne t'ai pas vu. »

Le camé se tenait au milieu des marches. Il avait dû le croiser alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Pas grave petit. Ça arrive. »

Il retint son souffle quand le Hippie approcha sa main de son visage. Son pouce glissa sur sa mâchoire et étira la peau de sa joue vers le haut.

« Ce serait chouette si tu souriais un peu plus. »

Dit-il alors.

Il essaya. Un peu.

Et le beatnik laissa aller, fit demi-tour et descendit les reste de l'escalier. En réajustant maladroitement son bob.

Le gamer resta là, abasourdi par le geste de son ami. Une marque d'affection aussi franche que celle-ci. Venant de lui. C'était si rare. Et assez précieux.

Il se frotta la joue compulsivement.

Il était certain, que le Hippie avait remarqué quelque chose. Une suspicion de sa part. Parce qu'il était perpétuellement connecté à leurs sensations, à leurs sentiments. Il avait toujours trouvé très dur de cacher quoique ce soit au camé. Il savait. Toujours. Il voyait les conflits , les non-dits, les regrets, le pardon, l'amitié, la peine, les secrets en eux, avec une clairvoyance surprenante.

Alors bien entendu, la veille, il avait remarqué les coups d'œil du Geek. Et il les avait compris, tout de suite.

Et le Geek savait. Que part ce geste, si insignifiant en apparence. Part ce geste, il lui disait. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Mais ce qu'il avait senti dans cette caresse, ça le laissait songeur.

Il y avait senti le désir de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'informulable.

Il y avait senti un sous-entendu qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir.

Un peu comme s'il lui avait dit. Si tu savais. Mot pour mot.

Si tu savais.

Ça lui laissait une mélancolie dans le creux de la poitrine, ce regard derrière les lunettes aux verres rosés. Ce regard que certains adultes ont pour des enfants jouant dans un parc.

Préserve ta naïveté petit. Garde ton innocence.

Mieux que moi je ne l'ai fait.

Les choses que tu dois savoir. Tu les sauras bien assez tôt.

Ces mots. Il les entendait avec la même clarté que s'il les avait réellement entendus.

Est-ce que la solution était si simple que ça ? Sourire.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il entendit de nouveau la voix du camé s'élever. Depuis le salon en contrebas. Ça le ramena à la réalité et il s'apprêta à retourner à ses occupations. À savoir faire une toilette rapide et sortir prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de quitter un peu ce huis clos. Et puis, il avait cru apercevoir un rayon de soleil sur les toits face à leur cuisine. Et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait un tour des rayonnages de jeux vidéos des boutiques du coin.

Autant de bonnes raisons de s'enfuir un peu tout seul.

Il n'entendit pas le début de conversation s'engager entre le Hippie et le Patron et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il en sortir les cheveux encore mouillés, coiffés de l'habituelle casquette. Il enfila une veste militaire par dessus son t-shirt. Vieille relique de l'adolescence de Mathieu. Il n'était pas très couvert. Il voulait sentir le froid sur lui.

Se sentir vivant.

Il dévala les marches et traversa le salon en sens inverse, sans un regard pour l'homme la tête entre les mains et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, aux épaules enserrées par l'étreinte d'un soixante-huitard dans l'âme.

Ce n'est qu'en posant la main sur la poignée qu'il trouva cette image, aperçue du coin de l'œil, vraiment surprenante. Vraiment. Au point qu'il fit marche arrière, recula de quelque pas jusqu'à passer la tête de l'autre côté de la cloison.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes gamin ? »

Le Hippie était assit par terre, au pied du canapé, un joint fumant entre les doigts, le regard levé vers le plafond. Le Patron avait encore son ordinateur sur les genoux, avait posé la tasse vide sur la table basse. Et le regardait de derrière ses lunettes.

Avec un sourire. Perturbant.

Le Geek secoua la tête. Il avait simplement dû imaginer cette vision. Après tout, il devait rester de l'alcool dans son sang.

Il s'empressa de filer. Au grand air.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous et chauffait sa peau à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt. Les courants d'air faisaient frissonner sa nuque. Il replia la veste sur son torse et s'avança dans la rue, humant le nez en l'air le parfum d'un presque printemps.

…

« Tu crois qu'il nous a vu gros ? »

Pas de réponse. Le Hippie se contorsionna pour avoir le Patron dans son champ de vision. Et reposa sa question.

« Gros ? Tu penses qu'il a remarqué quelque chose ? »

Le proxénète sembla violemment tiré de ses pensées et détourna enfin ses yeux du coin de mur séparant le hall du salon.

Il souleva ses épaules, inspirant profondément, mais ne dit rien. Bien sur qu'il avait du voir quelque choses. Jamais il n'aurait fait demi-tour pour venir vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient sinon.

Ils n'avaient décidément par réagi assez tôt en entendant son pas de course léger et empressé dévaler l'escalier.

Et jamais il ne l'aurait regardé comme ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet enlacement surprenant entre les deux hommes. Ce regard empreint d'une certaine inquiétude. Une inquiétude doublée d'une défiance inhabituelle dans son regard.

Et aucun de ces deux sentiments ne plaisait au Patron. S'il se méfiait de quelque chose, il finirai par savoir. Tout. Et s'il s'inquiétait, c'était que le Patron avait encore trop d'importance à ses yeux …

Pourtant. Le voir préoccupé. Par lui.

Ça laissait une certaine chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Une chaleur qu'il se haïssait de ressentir.

« Et tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ? »

« Non gamin. Sinon il aurait posé des questions, fouineur comme il est. »

Le Hippie hocha la tête. Et se retourna vers sa roulée. La discussion était certainement close après un événement comme ça.

Déjà, il était bien rare que le Patron laisse ses sentiments s'exprimer aussi ouvertement. Mais maintenant qu'il avait été surpris dans un de ces moments - qu'il considérait comme un moment de faiblesse - le Hippie était certains qu'il préférait ne plus en parler avant un bon moment.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé en parler lui.

Parce que la décision du Patron. Il ne la trouvait pas juste du tout.

« Patron ?

Tu crois vraiment que c'est. »

« Hippie. Tais-toi. »

Il se tût.

« Ce serait plus simple s'tu pouvais oublier tout ça toi aussi. Si je ne t'avais rien dit du tout. Jamais.

Alors t'sais quoi ? On ne va plus en parler. Jamais.

Comme ça un jour, on n'y pensera plus.

Aucun d'entre nous. »

Sauf lui. Lui il y penserait toujours.

Alors il se leva et passa devant le camé sans lui adresser un simple regard. Le Hippie le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas serein. Par moment le boitement se faisait plus discret. il grimpa les escalier et disparut à l'étage.

Il paniqua alors, l'homme aux vêtements beige.

S'il ne devait plus jamais lui parler de tout ça, comment ferait-il alors pour lui faire comprendre que cette solution n'en était pas une ?

Comment lui dire, alors, que la moindre des choses quand on souhaitait le bonheur de quelqu'un, c'était de lui demander ? Plutôt que de nier l'existence même de ce sentiment protecteur.

Putain. Ce con aller foutre en l'air toute leur joie à ce rythme là.

Mais s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, il briserai la confiance du Patron. Il détruirai cette complicité, cette proximité.

Il était partagé entre un profond respect pour les choix du proxénète et un profond désaccord avec ces mêmes choix. Il était trop probable que le Patron n'en fasse qu'à sa tête si jamais le Hippie osait lui reparler de tout ça.

Ou pire encore. Si jamais il allait en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Cette décision, de tout enfouir, il la trouvait injuste. Mais s'il essayait de le faire revenir en arrière, bon sang. Qui sait dans quel mouise ils seraient alors …

Et il ne voulait pas causer plus de malheur. Non, il ne voulait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulut bien faire, il l'avait presque tué, le Patron.

Il repris son souffle et aspira une bouffée de la fumée de son pétard.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les soutenir, tous, là. Dans leurs décisions foireuses et le bordel qui encombrait leurs boîtes crâniennes.

S'il avait un rôle à jouer c'était peut-être celui là. Les laisser faire. Les accompagner de sa présence. Croire en eux.

Croire en lui.

Lui laisser une chance.

* * *

J'avoue ne m'être pas trop relue, alors il doit y avoir des fautes par ci par là ... Je m'en excuse vraiment, mais je dois retourner à mes dessins de plan de ce pas et je voulais à tout pris poster aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ça vous a plut en tout cas et n'hésitez vraiment pas à l'aisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et j'essais de répondre à toute !

Pour les quelques reviews guest que je reçoit de temps en temps, promis dès le chapitre prochain je prend le temps d'y répondre en début de chapitre ! En tout cas, sachez que ça me fait toujours très plaisir et que votre enthousiasme ou vos critiques me touchent et m'aident beaucoup. Merci beaucoup à vous, et à très très bientôt !

Et vous autres là, vous lecteurs de l'ombre, je sais que vous êtes là au vue du ratio entre mon nombre de vue et mon nombre de review. Sachiez juste que savoir qu'on me lit me fait toujours très plaisir, mais qu'une review ça fait encore plus chaud au cœur et que j'adore connaître un peu les gens qui viennent dans le coin. Donc bon, venez peut être écrire un truc dans la case review juste en dessous là, un de ces jours :) Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir l'avis de gens qui ne me l'ont encore jamais donné !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Passez un joli dimanche soir ;)


End file.
